Try
by Constance1
Summary: Sequel to Out of the Darkness. The continuation of Harry and Draco's relationship; overcoming Harry's tainted past and struggling with an uncertain future. Warnings: Non-con and Mpreg.
1. All I Know

"Are you alright Harry?"

Harry swallowed and took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be fine."

Draco's grey eyes were full of concern as he gazed down at his nervous lover. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to you know."

Harry flashed him a shaky smile. "No, I want to do this. More than anything."

Draco smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Harry's lips. "Alright, just remember I'm right here with you."

Harry nodded nervously as his hands tightened on the shining mahogany broom handle.

Draco stepped back and gently pushed off from the grass surface, floating on his broom only a few feet above the ground; watching Harry closely, ready to move in if required.

Harry licked his lips and took a deep breath. With his heart pounding in his ears he hesitantly bent his knees and pushed upwards, springing off from the damp turf with a gentle push.

Harry's broom instantly rose into the air a couple of feet and then hovered in place, waiting for the next command from its rider.

Harry held his breath, his body trembling slightly as he felt a strange sense of vertigo wash over him. He couldn't see the ground or the broom, but his brain knew that he was perched precariously in mid-air without the aid of his sight sensory to keep him balanced. He felt as though one little breath of wind would knock him off.

The broom seemed to sense his unease and began to shake beneath him.

Draco drifted over and placed a gentle hand over Harry's clenched fists. "It's alright Harry, let your body remember."

Harry nodded tightly and tried to will away his nerves. He relaxed his grip on the broom handle under Draco's warm touch and breathed out, trying to clear his mind, pushing all irrational fears away. He thought about quidditch games from his Hogwarts days and the first time he ever flew. A lightness immediately filled his heart and his body ceased its trembling.

Draco smiled in satisfaction and removed his hand.

Harry swallowed and released another heavy breath before pulling upwards to force the broom in that direction. He leaned over the handle slightly and willed his broom further into the sky. He blinked as he felt the cool wind ruffle through his hair and against his cheeks.

Harry couldn't help but smile as his heart rose with his broom, the exhilaration filling his chest and seeming to explode through his body. He remembered this feeling. He could see in his mind what he looked like; it was as though he were watching a film of himself in his mind's eye and it helped to steady his balance.

Harry's tentative smile stretched into a full-out grin as he levelled off and shot forwards at a much faster speed.

Draco was right there at his side, grey eyes sparkling with happiness to see his lover so full of joy. He kept a careful eye on the end of the stadium so that Harry wouldn't crash into anything. He needn't have worried though as Harry began to slow and then turned back around. Harry stopped and hovered in the air, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed.

"That was… amazing!" he exulted, then laughed, feeling giddy.

Draco chuckled. "You _looked_ amazing," he replied.

Harry laughed again, his laughter ringing out like a bell in the cold winter air. "Let's go back!"

Draco didn't have a chance to answer before the raven-haired man leaned over his broom and shot off back towards the centre of the huge stadium.

Draco laughed and took after him. He could tell Harry wasn't pushing himself too far as the blond caught up to him with ease. He remained on Harry's tail for the next hour as the ex-Gryffindor circled the stadium, trying to memorise the area of it, Draco calling out to him when he'd reached the outskirts on every side.

Harry finally floated downwards towards the ground and stopped a couple of meters away. He turned his head towards Draco uncertainly.

"How will I know where the ground is?" he asked.

Draco chewed his lip as he stopped at Harry's side. "Perhaps you should carry something that you can lower to find it."

"Like a stick?"

"Yeah, maybe one that you can extend to a greater length but that will fit in your robe pocket whilst you fly."

Harry nodded approvingly. "Sounds good," he chirped, still running on adrenaline.

Draco smiled and took Harry's elbow to help lead him back down to the soft turf.

Oliver Wood came running over, a huge grin splitting his face. "Harry that was brilliant!" he cried.

Harry stepped away from the borrowed broom and flashed his friend a triumphant smile. "It _felt_ brilliant!"

"How was the broom?" Oliver inquired, glancing down at the newest model from his company.

"Great!" Harry enthused. "I won't know its true capabilities until I give it a really good run, but so far it feels really good."

"You were probably a bit too distracted to find any faults with it today so I won't get too excited yet," Oliver replied with a wink.

Draco's eyes narrowed a little as he watched this interaction with his boyfriend. While Oliver was a very good friend to Harry, Draco couldn't help but feel that the quidditch player's tone sometimes bordered on flirty.

"Does that mean I've got the job?" Harry replied hopefully.

Oliver laughed and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Of course mate, you were born for this job. Don't you think so Malfoy?"

Draco immediately shrugged off his negative behaviour and smiled. Anyone who brought this much happiness to Harry was no enemy of his, especially since the young man's moments of true happiness were still few and far between.

Draco knew Harry was still healing from his horrible past but he was confident that the self-assured and happy Harry Potter he remembered from school would return one day.

"Yes, he's a born flier," Draco replied honestly.

Harry beamed at the compliment and held the broom out for Oliver to take.

"No, take it home and come back whenever you want," he said, pushing the broom back towards him. "Just let me know when you've written up your report and we'll get started on the modifications."

"Alright, thanks," Harry accepted with a smile. "Ready to go?" he asked, turning towards Draco.

"If you are." Draco took Harry's hand and began to lead him towards the exit.

Oliver accompanied them back out to the Apparation point just outside the huge professional stadium where Oliver played all of his home games.

"What are you two up to tonight?" he enquired.

"Off to Hogwarts for dinner and more experiments," Harry replied facetiously.

Draco chuckled; glad to see Harry in such a good mood. Sometimes Harry's willingness to visit Severus was not quite so easily achieved.

Oliver grinned and said his goodbyes before disappearing with a loud pop.

Draco held onto Harry's warm hand as he Disapparated the two of them home to get ready for their trip to Hogwarts.

**. . . .**

"Good evening Draco, Mr Potter," Snape greeted with a solemn nod as the two young men stepped through the fireplace and into his lounge room.

Harry shivered in the cool air of the dungeons. Snape's fire was always roaring but didn't seem to actually emit any heat.

Draco lightly held onto Harry's elbow as he directed him to Snape's black leather couch and sat down beside him.

Snape sat behind his desk finishing some paper grading before turning his attention to the other occupants of his quarters.

"Mr Potter," he said, putting aside the neat stack of papers, "I have concocted a new potion that I wish for you to try."

"Goodie," Harry muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Draco nudged him in the ribs with his elbow, causing Harry to smirk.

Snape rose and unlocked the dark cabinet just behind him. He removed a box and turned to place it on the surface of his wide desk. The potions master carefully lifted off the lid and Draco craned his neck to have a look inside at the contents. There were four rows of glass vials sitting in a tray. The vials were full of a dense, dark purple liquid that looked as thick as corn syrup.

"What is it?" Harry asked aside to Draco.

"Purple potions," he instantly replied. "About twenty of them in small glass beakers."

"Purple this time," Harry responded with raised brows. "Are they grape flavoured?"

"I am not in the habit of adding ridiculous flavouring to my potions to suit the whims of adolescent brats," Snape sneered, lifting one of the precious vials out.

Harry rolled his eyes, causing Draco to snigger quietly.

"If you are quite finished Mr Potter, would you please sample this potion?"

Harry stood up with a sigh and walked towards Snape's voice, Draco watching protectively from his position on the couch.

Snape pressed the vial into Harry's outstretched hand after uncorking it for his ex-student.

"Here goes nothing," Harry murmured to himself before downing the full contents of the small vial. Harry made a face and coughed once as the sour liquid slid thickly down his throat.

"Ugh what's in there?" Harry asked in disgust, smacking his lips to rid his mouth of every last vestige of the horrible potion.

Snape took back the empty vial. "Many ingredients that would be far beyond your limited knowledge and comprehension Potter," he replied with practiced condescension.

Harry took a steadying breath and bit back the sharp reply that was on the tip of his tongue, trying to remember that the despicable man was trying to help him - in his own convoluted way.

"Is this a course of potions?" Draco interceded, knowing Harry's tolerance of Snape's acidic tongue would only last so long.

Severus turned to his favoured student with a nod. "Yes, he will need to take one morning and night for the next six weeks. If the potion is to work then he will experience a marked difference in that time."

Draco nodded, filing the instructions away in his mind.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked tiredly, tilting his head towards his partner.

"Of course," Draco replied instantly, slipping an arm around Harry's waist and pulling the shorter man in against his side. "Is there anything else we need to know?" he asked, turning back to Severus.

"No." Snape replaced the lid back on the box and pushed it towards them. "Inform me the minute his condition changes."

Draco nodded and tucked the box beneath his right arm, keeping his left firmly in place around his exhausted lover. It had been a long day for Harry; overcoming his fear of flying on a broom again and then having to return to Hogwarts to try yet another of Snape's concoctions.

Harry silently followed Draco to the fireplace and stepped in, laying his head down on the blond's shoulder and closing his eyes.

Draco smiled fondly and placed a kiss atop the head of dark unruly hair.

Snape shook his head with disdain at the display of affection. He could see that Draco was completely in love with the Boy-Who-Lived but the same level of affection was not returned. Harry still looked lost, and if Snape's potion did in fact cure his blindness then the Gryffindor hero would quickly grow restless and unhappy in the forced bond that the two now found themselves in. The future could only hold disaster and unhappiness for both parties involved.

Not that he cared.

Snape turned back to his work with a sigh, pulling another pile of essays towards him and sitting down.

**. . . . .**

Harry collapsed into the soft plush couch in the lounge room as Draco carefully set the box of potions on the kitchen bench-top before returning to Harry's side.

"One of these times it'll be poison in those vials," Harry said with a tired smile.

Draco snorted as he laid his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. "He's not that bad," he said.

"Not that bad?" Harry repeated incredulously. "The man hates me. He's always hated me and he always _will_ hate me."

Draco couldn't help but smile. "Harry, he wouldn't be trying to help you if he hated you. He works tirelessly on your elusive cure."

"They're probably all placebos," Harry returned grumpily. "I think he hates me even more now that I'm bonded to his favourite godson. He must think that I'm going to taint your Slytherin sensibilities."

Draco laughed and opened his eyes, turning his head to see Harry's sour expression. "You can't taint a Slytherin Potter, I may taint a proud Gryffindor like yourself but _I_ can not be influenced in any way."

Harry smiled reluctantly. "Alright, but you have to admit he treats me like I'm the dirt on the bottom of his boots."

"He's just being consistent. He can't treat you any differently now then he did back at Hogwarts now can he?."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I might have a heart-attack. Can you imagine him smiling or laughing?"

Draco chuckled. "No, and that is a disturbing image Potter."

Harry laughed and then closed his eyes with a sigh, leaning back into the surrounding pillows.

Draco watched him for a moment before sitting up and stretching his arms over his head. "Well, it's been a long day, I think I'll head off."

Harry mumbled something unintelligibly, remaining where he was and keeping his eyes shut.

"Come on," Draco simpered. "I'll carry you."

Harry snorted before reluctantly getting to his feet with a groan. "My muscles are sore already, I hate to think what I'll be like tomorrow."

Draco fell into step beside him as they walked down the hall towards the bedroom.

"How about I take you for a nice long massage tomorrow?" the blond suggested.

"Mmm…" Harry smiled sleepily as he headed for the closet and removed his pyjamas from the shelf. "That would be heaven."

Draco smiled to himself as he undressed by his side of the bed. He would've loved to give Harry a massage himself but knew that it would make Harry uncomfortable, not to mention that it would be slightly frustrating to have his hands all over his love without anything else coming of it.

Draco glanced up at Harry thoughtfully as he slipped out of his trousers and pulled on a pair of cotton boxers.

They had been sharing a bed for the past week, with Harry hardly using his own bedroom across the hall anymore. Draco saw that as definite progress, but it was clear that Harry wasn't ready for anything more. Draco cursed the few times they had been intimate before as it had obviously set back Harry's healing process dramatically.

Draco had even spoken to Severus about it on several occasions. It was clear that Harry needed to disassociate sex with payment or gratitude, he needed to want it for pleasure's sake. Harry needed to want to be with Draco on every level possible; to burn from the inside out and desire Draco's touch.

As far as Draco could see, Harry was no where near ready. Harry was still controlling his emotions and shying away from a lot of physical attention.

Draco stopped to watch Harry confidently pull on his blue pyjama pants before neatly tossing his discarded clothes into the clothes hamper, knowing instinctively where it was located – sight or no sight.

The Slytherin had to smile. He was so fond of his partner that sometimes it seemed too great an emotion to contain. He hadn't told Harry that he loved him since that night so long ago, knowing that it would upset Harry when he wasn't ready to say it back, but he still loved him just as much now if not more. He felt very protective of him, something he'd never felt before, about anyone.

Harry climbed into their large bed and tilted his head with a frown. "Draco?" he called out uncertainly.

Draco shook himself and quickly slid beneath the cool sheets next to him. "Right here," he said reassuringly. "Goodnight Harry."

Harry smiled and lay down, curling up on his side.

Draco lay down beside him, watching as Harry snuggled down into the pillow and closed his eyes. He smiled and tenderly touched one finger to Harry's cheek before turning away and closing his own eyes.

Draco's grey eyes flew open with a start a few minutes later as a pair of arms slipped around him and a warm body pressed up against him from behind.

"Goodnight Draco," Harry mumbled sleepily, sounding as though he were stifling a yawn.

Draco felt a jolt of happiness as he closed his eyes, falling asleep with a very content smile on his face.

It seemed Harry was affecting his Slytherin sensibilities after all.


	2. Is Everything Is Not As It's Sold

Harry grinned in exhilaration as he finally brought the broom to a stop and began to slowly float downwards to the ground.

He counted to twenty under his breath before stopping to hover about a meter above the soft grass surface. He withdrew the extendable pole from his pocket and pushed the activation button. The thin wooden stick that Draco had devised for him immediately grew, reaching out from the tip until it touched the turf and stopped with a soft beep.

Harry continued his ascension, feeling the ground level with his new device until his toes brushed the surface. He smiled and hopped off of the broom, pushing the retraction button as he went. The stick quickly withdrew back into itself with a click.

Harry lifted his head at the sound of clapping nearby, his smile of triumph still firmly in place.

"Bravo!" Oliver congratulated him happily. "That was perfect Harry."

Harry picked up his broom and leaned against it, his cheeks flushed from the other boy's praise. "Thanks."

Oliver slung one arm around his shoulders as he led him back towards the exit of the stadium. "You looked just like you did at Hogwarts mate. Amazing."

Harry felt a twinge of sadness at Oliver's words. He knew he wasn't anywhere near as good as he used to be, he just flew blindly in useless circles now.

Harry forced a smile and nodded.

"Hey you should stay for the game this evening," Oliver said as they walked through the doorway and into the underbelly of the enormous stadium, their footsteps echoing off of the concrete floor.

"Yeah maybe…" Harry trailed off uncertainly. He didn't like large crowds, especially a crowd of quidditch fans who might recognise him.

Oliver glanced sideways at him, seeming to sense his reluctance. "I can put you up in the manager's box if you like. It would just be the management team, which I think is a total of four guys in suits, and they already know about your involvement so there wouldn't be any problems."

Harry chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment. "Would Draco be able to come too?"

Oliver smiled. "Of course."

Harry relaxed a little. "Okay, I'll tell him about it and see if he's free. He's been having a lot of meetings in the evenings lately."

"That sounds a bit lonely for you." Oliver frowned.

Harry shook his head. "Actually I don't mind. I like that he doesn't feel as though he has to be around every minute of every day to babysit me."

"That makes sense." Oliver nodded thoughtfully before continuing. "How are you two going?"

Harry smiled as they walked up the sloped corridor towards the exit. "Good, really good actually." Harry laughed. "Who would have thought that I would end up in a relationship with Draco Malfoy?"

Oliver chuckled. "Not I. The way you two competed against each other at Hogwarts – that rivalry was legendary."

Harry laughed in agreement as they stepped outside into the bright sunlight.

Oliver stopped and turned towards him. "And how are Snape's experiments going?"

Harry shrugged, his smile instantly fading. "Not well obviously." He sighed and absently brushed his dark fringe from off of his forehead. "To tell you the truth, I'm a bit over the whole thing. I know Snape's trying to help but I get the feeling it's more about the challenge of finding a cure than actually helping me that's driving him."

"And what about Draco?"

Harry shrugged again, toying with the broom still in his hands. "He just wants to help but… I think he believes it's the most important thing to me, and it's not. Not anymore." Harry lifted his head, facing towards Oliver. "I feel like I'm coping pretty well with this. It would be fantastic to get my sight back but… I can't just focus on that since it's probably not going to happen. I'm not being pessimistic, I just don't want to sit around all day hoping when I should be learning to deal with the way I am now."

Oliver nodded even though his friend couldn't see it. "That's very wise of you Harry."

Harry smiled again. "And you never know, I may get my sight back and steal your job right out from under you."

Oliver laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "You're a born Seeker mate, not a Keeper. But I'd welcome you on the team with open arms."

Harry grinned. "I'd better get going. I'll talk to Draco about the game."

"Yeah, hope to see you there," Oliver said. "And Harry, if Draco can't come then just let me know and I can come over and get you. It's no trouble."

"Thanks, I'll let you know." Harry smiled and disapparated with a pop.

He appeared in the lounge room and leaned the proto-type broom up against the wall next to the fireplace. With a tired sigh, Harry began to undo his quidditch clothes as he headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

"Harry? Is that you?"

Harry turned in at the door to the bedroom, tilting his head to one side. "Draco?"

Draco emerged from the walk-in closet and smiled at the sight of Harry rumpled and windblown, cheeks still flushed and eyes bright from the recent exercise.

"Hey, how was it?"

Harry leant against the doorframe with a smile. "It was great! The only time I felt nervous was just before I pushed off for the first time but after that I didn't even think about it."

"That's excellent," Draco replied in relief. It had been the first practice that he hadn't been able to make and he had been driven to distraction worried about his boyfriend.

"I'm just going to go take a shower," Harry said, turning away. "Oh before I forget, are you free tonight to go to Oliver's game?'

"I've got a meeting on this evening," Draco replied regretfully.

"That's okay, I thought you might."

"I could probably reschedule…" Draco supplied uncertainly, not wanting to disappoint him.

Harry smiled. "That's okay, Oliver said he could pick me up if you weren't available."

Draco bit his lip, feeling a sudden irrational surge of jealousy. Harry's statement making it sound as though Oliver thought Draco wasn't around that often.

"What time does it start?" Draco asked.

"Starts at seven, but don't worry about it," Harry answered carelessly as he turned to continue on his way. "I'll see you after the game."

Draco knew he couldn't cancel his meeting on such short notice so he ground his teeth in silent frustration.

He knew it was only the fact that he felt so insecure about Harry's feelings for him that caused this jealousy problem with Oliver, but he couldn't help it. Sometimes he wondered if Harry was only still with him because of the bond...

Draco looked up as Harry paused outside the bathroom door, half turning towards him.

"I missed you today," Harry admitted quietly.

Draco blinked, his heart suddenly wanting to soar right out of his chest. "Really? I mean, I missed you too."

Harry smiled softly before entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Draco smiled as he returned to his closet to change for the late meeting.

"Take that Oliver Wood," he muttered smugly.

**. . . .**

Harry listened avidly to the commentator as he excitedly gave the game's play-by-play. The action seemed to be non-stop and Harry was perched on the edge of his seat, hands clenched on top of his knees.

He was seated in the balcony section of the manager's box. There was a fancy room behind a glass window behind him where the management team were seated. Waiters were there attending to them; offering a vast array of snacks and drinks.

After multiple refusals, the wait staff stopped approaching Harry to see if he wanted anything. He was too excited to eat or drink.

Harry cheered along with the entire stadium when the commentator announced a harrowing save by Keeper Oliver Wood.

By the end of the game, Harry had almost forgotten that he wasn't actually seeing the game. His memory along with the commentating more than made up for the lack of one of his five senses.

Harry clapped as Oliver's team made a victory lap around the arena.

"Hiya Harry!"

Harry jumped in surprise when he heard Oliver fly right over to the balcony and neatly hop in right beside him.

Harry smiled and stood up. "Hey, great game. Sounded close."

"It was," Oliver replied happily, obviously still running high on adrenaline. "We just barely scraped in a win that time."

"Thanks to you it sounded like."

Oliver laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. "Hey I'm just part of a team – but I'll take the credit."

Harry laughed but quieted down as he heard one of the managers approaching to congratulate Oliver.

"I'll just wait outside," Harry excused himself.

"Okay, I'll just be a minute," Oliver replied.

Harry retraced his steps back inside the room and through the door out into the hallway. He leaned back against the wall, listening to the noisy crowd exiting the stadium below. He smiled at their excited voices. It felt good to be back in the quidditch atmosphere, he'd have to bring Draco back with him next time.

"Harry?"

Harry stiffened and felt the blood drain from his face. He knew that voice.

He quickly turned to go back into the safety of the manager's room but found that the door had locked behind him.

"Harry wait, please!"

Harry clung to the doorknob, his breath coming quick and shallow. He swallowed and tried to push down the rising panic attack.

"I just wanted to say hello," Ron Weasley said carefully. "I saw you on the big screen talking to Oliver."

Harry shut his eyes, cursing his decision to come to the game.

"Er... I just wanted to see how you were doing," Ron continued awkwardly.

"Still blind," Harry snapped before he could stop himself.

"Um... So you're friends with Oliver Wood?" Ron tried again.

Harry sighed and turned his head towards his once best friend. "So it would seem."

"Are you dating him?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Harry replied quickly.

Ron shuffled his feet. "How... How have you been um... lately?"

Harry's anger flared. "You mean these past five years? Is that the time period you're referring to? From when I stopped hearing from you?"

Ron shoved his hands into his pockets uncomfortably, averting his gaze. Even though he knew Harry couldn't see him the brunette had an uncanny way of staring straight into his eyes.

"Look..." Ron started.

Harry heard footsteps approaching on the other side of the door and quickly stepped out of the way just before Oliver opened it and peeked outside.

"Sorry Harry, just..." Oliver trailed off when he realized Harry wasn't alone. "Weasley? What are you doing here?"

Oliver glanced at Harry and could instantly sense the Gryffindor's distress.

Oliver stepped out into the hallway and put his arm protectively around Harry's shoulders.

"You'll have to excuse me Weasley but Harry's needed inside."

Harry immediately turned to follow Oliver back in.

"Wait!" Ron dug out one of his business cards and handed it to Oliver, but spoke to Harry. "Contact me anytime Harry. I... I'd like it if we could be friends again."

Harry nodded, his back to Ron, and walked into the private room.

Oliver followed silently, pocketing the white card. He shut the door with Ron still looking in, watching Harry.

"The nerve," Oliver muttered, knowing that the red-head had abandoned Harry at the worst possible time in his life, with horrible repercussions.

Oliver looked up and noticed Harry had wrapped his arms around his torso, his slim body shaking.

Oliver quickly steered Harry towards one of the leather seats and sat him down.

He knelt down in front of him and touched his shoulder. "Harry? You alright?"

Harry desperately wanted to lie. He hated to admit weakness but there was no point, it was obvious he wasn't alright.

Harry shook his head and exhaled shakily, trying to calm his still racing heart.

Oliver quietly got up and went into the back to firecall Malfoy.

Harry swallowed, trying to get it together. He felt foolish falling to pieces over seeing Ron. He didn't exactly know why it bothered him so much, just that it brought back a lot of painful memories from the past. He would never blame anyone else for his mistakes but Ron and Hermione were certainly a catalyst to his final fall from grace.

Harry startled when a warm hand gently stroked his cheek and hair. He inhaled and instantly recognized the familiar cologne.

"Draco..." he whispered, surprised by the relief instantly flooding through him.

Draco frowned at Harry's pale face and trembling body. He clamped down on the sudden surge of anger directed towards Weasley and carefully helped Harry out of the chair. He would deal with the Weasel later.

"Let's go home," Draco said, holding Harry to his side and wrapping one arm around him.

Harry nodded and numbly laid his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco thanked Oliver before disapparating the two of them back home.

Harry stayed glued to Draco's side as the blond led him to the lounge and sat down beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked, absently stroking his thumb over the back of Harry's hand.

Harry took a deep breath and slowly released it. He was feeling better already just being at home with no one else around – except for Draco. Harry gave Draco's hand a squeeze. He couldn't believe how much Draco had become an integral part of his life, like he was family. The blond was definitely a steadying influence on him, and he really did miss him when he wasn't around.

Harry allowed a small smile. "It just caught me off guard, that's all."

Draco watched the Gryffindor's expression carefully. "What do you think? Do you want to have the er… Ron back in your life?"

Harry's smile grew at Draco's almost slip-up. "I don't know," he replied truthfully. "I want things to be like they once were, at Hogwarts, but so much has happened… So much that they don't know about – and that I don't _want_ them to know about."

Draco nodded in understanding. "Well, think about it. You don't have to make any decisions right now. I wouldn't think any worse of you if you never wanted to talk to Weasley again."

Harry chuckled and tucked his legs up underneath him as he leaned comfortably against Draco's side. "Of course you wouldn't."

Draco smiled at Harry's outward display of affection. It pleased him to no end whenever the Gryffindor did something to show how comfortable he was with Draco.

Harry yawned and closed his eyes. "How was your meeting?" he asked sleepily.

"It was alright, very dry and boring."

"Hmm…"

"Oh, by the way," Draco broached uncertainly. "One of my clients is having a sort of dinner and dance gathering Friday night. Would you like to attend as my date?"

Harry opened his eyes and sat up. "Erm…"

"I've already perused the guest list and there won't be anyone there that you know, but you don't have to come," Draco quickly added. "I won't be offended."

Harry smiled and gave Draco's hand another squeeze. "Of course I'll go with you. It's just… I don't really dance."

"Well you have three days to learn Potter," Draco said. "And with me as your teacher, you will be floating on air by Friday."

Harry's laugh was interrupted by another wide yawn.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Draco stood and dragged Harry to his feet.

Harry nodded and followed along beside him. "You should come to the next quidditch game," he mumbled. "It was great."

"I promise I'll be there," Draco replied fondly, silently vowing to himself to not let Harry attend public events without him anymore - or at least until the Gryffindor was strong enough to handle the possible consequences on his own.


	3. But the More I Grow the Less I Know

**A/N –** Sorry sorry sorry for the delay on chapter posting, I've been a very slack author as of late and I do apologise. I've been on holiday and haven't been feeling all that inspired - until I received some lovely and encouraging feedback from a few people that has reignited my imagination. Will endeavour to get chapters written and posted as fast as I can. The plot is finished – just have to actually write it now. Thanks again for your patience and words of encouragement, it truly keeps me going. Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for my tardiness.

* * *

><p>Harry hummed to himself as he attempted to waltz around the lounge room, arms up and in position but without a partner to guide him.<p>

It was Friday and Draco was still at work while Harry was busy practicing his dancing for the night's approaching party. His lessons with the aristocratic blond had gone quite well. Even without his sight, Harry could still tell that Draco was a fine dancer, and surprisingly, a good instructor as well. His store of patience seemed endless, and after an hour into his first lesson, Harry had relaxed into it and stopped expecting Draco to get fed up with him for tripping over his own feet.

As a result Harry was now quite a competent dancer. He wasn't the Fred Astaire that Draco was, but not bad for only having three days to prepare.

"Ow shit!" Harry swore as he unexpectedly stubbed his toe on the coffee table and began to hop about the room cursing.

He eventually released his foot and hobbled over to collapse into one of the large comfy chairs with a heavy sigh.

Harry rubbed at his temple, a bit of a headache was building which he attributed to the mounting stress with regards to tonight's party. It would be the first time that he would be at a social function without his sight. He didn't want people to pity the poor blind man - and he didn't want people to pity Draco either, thinking him a saint for dating a blind man.

This last thought irritated him. He knew Draco wasn't dating him for his image or personal gain, that the blond really did care for him, but he knew other people wouldn't always see it that way.

Harry sighed and leaned back in the chair. He had to stop worrying over what other people thought and just focus on himself, on what he could control.

Harry blinked. Then blinked again.

He slowly sat up with a concentrated frown, his heart in his throat.

There in front of him in the blanket of inky blackness was a sort of dark grey shape.

Harry slid out of the chair to his knees and slowly reached towards it. His fingers connected with the coffee table which fit perfectly into the strange grey outline in his vision.

Harry gasped, feeling the table all over with trembling hands. It couldn't be…

He lifted his head and looked around the room, trying to make out other objects. Harry squinted into the darkness and could faintly make out some other shapes that were slowly emerging out of the nothing.

Harry slowly stood up, feeling dizzy. He tried to rein in his mounting excitement and look at what was happening sensibly. Perhaps it was the power to 'borrow' Draco's sight that was at work here.

Harry placed his hand around the bracelet on his wrist but the metal was cool to the touch and there wasn't that same prickling sensation that accompanied the magic like the last time it had happened. He wasn't in danger and he certainly wasn't calling upon the magic on purpose.

Harry continued to look around the room in amazement as more and more grey blobs took shape in his field of vision.

Harry blinked quickly, tears beginning to gather in his eyes as he was able to make out some definition in the grey and black haze, the shapes beginning to actually mean something; table, lamp, chair…

Harry smiled through his tears, wanting to burst with the joy he was feeling but scared to as well. He felt as though he might jinx it, that it might go away as quickly as it was appearing.

Harry forced himself to sit down on the floor, breathing deeply and trying to ease his excited heart.

After a few calming minutes, Harry slowly got back to his feet. His vision seemed to have stabilised into its current state without any more changes. The shapes around the room now had sharp edges and definite differences in shading. There was even a brightish grey rectangle to his right that he knew was the large lounge room window.

Harry turned, feeling slightly off-balance, as he continued to look around him. He felt as though he was caught in a black and white dream.

Harry wandered into the kitchen and up to the bench, running his hands along the cool stone surface. He smiled when he came across the hanging pots and pans just above his head, their shape clear as day.

Harry laughed aloud, feeling giddy.

Next he meandered into the bedroom, again running his hand along the walls and doors and anything within his reach. He absently noted that he was still counting steps in his head when there was no need to. He could easily see where the doorways were located now.

Harry bit his lip as he hesitantly walked over to stand in front of the floor length mirror next to Draco's wardrobe.

He could see the outline of the antique mirror and then he could see a dark shape in the reflection. He raised a hand and waved at himself. Harry laughed and leaned in close. He couldn't make out any details, which he seemed to feel was maybe a good thing.

Harry jumped when he heard the front door open and then close.

"Harry?" Draco's voice echoed down the hall to him, causing Harry to smile.

"In here!" he called back.

Harry turned his head at the sound of approaching footsteps and couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face when Draco appeared in the doorway and made his way over. Draco was just a dark shape amongst all the greys but the sight made Harry's heart jump with excitement.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked as he approached. "I felt something strange in our connection and came straight home."

Harry raised his brows in surprise. "I'm fine," he replied. "What did you feel?"

Draco removed his black winter coat and laid it on the bed as he spoke. "I don't know exactly. It wasn't like the time you were in danger, it was more of a... a joyful feeling, of elation." Draco turned back towards him with a teasing smile. "Were you having a good time here on your own?"

Harry squinted, wishing he could see Draco's facial features.

Draco blinked and took a step towards him. "Are you sure you're alright? You have a strange expression on your face."

Harry laughed. "Move around the room," he said mysteriously.

"What?" Draco replied ineloquently. "Harry..."

Harry just grinned. "Do it. Just walk somewhere."

Draco's brow creased in confusion as he dutifully walked over to the window.

His expression soon cleared when Harry's eyes tracked his every move. It didn't take long for all the pieces to fall into place.

"Harry, can you... Are you seeing me?" he asked incredulously.

Harry just smiled and nodded. "Not perfectly, just a dark blob moving about really."

"Bloody hell..." Draco breathed in shock.

The blond quickly snapped out of his stupor and threw his arms around his partner with uncharacteristic jubilance.

Harry laughed and returned the joyful embrace.

"How?" Draco asked pulling back to look into Harry's face searchingly.

Harry shrugged. "Snape's potion perhaps?"

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, of course. So you can see… shapes?"

"Basically yeah. Just black with different shades of grey."

"But it's enough to see where you're going without help?" Draco asked.

"Yep." Harry nodded happily.

Draco smiled in disbelief. "We have to celebrate," he suddenly announced. "We should go out for dinner."

Harry chuckled at the Slytherin's enthusiasm. "Your dinner party's tonight."

"We don't have to go to that," Draco replied instantly. "This is big Harry."

Harry shook his head. "And waste all those sodding dance lessons? Not a chance Malfoy. I'm going to this party."

Draco laughed. "Fine, if that's what you want."

"I do," Harry said firmly, taking a step back. "Erm... I'll still need your help putting together my outfit though."

Draco's eyes lit up. "Of course."

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked over to his cupboard. "I don't need perfect vision to see your excitement over dressing me up like a Barbie doll."

"Barbie?" Draco scoffed, following him. "I'm not into drag queens Potter. You most certainly will not be wearing pink."

Harry laughed and opened the wooden doors to his cupboard.

"Now this I can handle," Draco said, grey eyes gleaming as he removed a pressed black tux. Draco gently placed the suit into Harry's hands. "Here you go love. You put that on and I'll quickly change and come back."

Harry pulled the silky tux to his chest with a smile, his heart flip-flopping at Draco's casual endearment.

**. . . .**

Draco and Harry arrived outside the opulent London hotel The Langham at precisely seven o'clock. The historic building was located in the heart of muggle London, but unbeknownst to the muggles, it played host to dozens of wizarding functions every year. No magic was to be used on the property and muggle clothing was to be worn at all times. Both rules were strictly enforced by the Ministry to ensure that the wizarding world could freely use the regal premises for their own purposes.

Draco lightly grasped Harry's arm to help him out of the sleek black car before stepping back to look up at the grand brick building. Draco adjusted his jacket slightly before turning to offer his arm to his partner. The blond loved The Langham and revelled in lavish parties such as tonight's.

"Looks big," Harry said tensely, squinting at the large dark blob rising up into the sky in front of him.

Draco smiled as he slipped his hand into Harry's and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You're completely delicious in that tux Harry."

Harry laughed as they walked beneath the portico and through the doors into the hotel foyer.

The black and white floors reflected the chandelier lights above and well-dressed muggles strode importantly through the large room, the heels of their shoes clicking rhythmically on the shining marble surface.

Draco adopted his usual air of unimpressed coolness that came into use whenever he was in public, while Harry simply gawked openly at the shapes and sounds and smells around him. All three senses told him the place was excessively extravagant.

Harry swallowed his trepidation as best he could as he followed alongside Malfoy through the foyer towards the set of shiny gold lifts.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked once they were alone inside the lift.

"I'm alright," Harry replied tightly, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.

Draco smiled a little and moved up behind him to place a kiss to the sensitive spot just behind Harry's ear.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as his skin tingled under the soft touch of Draco's lips and the caress of his warm breath.

"Better?" Draco breathed into his ear.

Harry swallowed and nodded, opening his eyes again, unsure of when they had fallen shut.

"Good," Draco replied quietly, voice dropping an octave. "Because you have nothing to worry about, I won't leave your side all night, I promise." The elevator dinged to announce the arrival at their floor. "Plus you're on the arm of the most influential wizard in here – not to mention the most handsome."

Harry snorted, instantly forgetting his nerves. "Now that's the Malfoy I remember."

Draco smirked and stepped away to a more respectable distance just as the lift doors smoothly opened upon the grand ballroom.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, so glad you could make it."

Draco stepped out of the lift, his left hand at the small of Harry's back, lightly guiding him towards one of his business partners; Mr Jonathan Ross.

Draco smiled cordially as he shook Mr Ross' hand. "Good evening Jon. This is my partner Harry."

Harry smiled tentatively in greeting, unsure of the other man's expression. He held out his right hand and was relieved when another hand grasped it.

"Pleased to meet you Harry," Mr Ross replied pleasantly. "You must be quite the man to have finally tied Mr Malfoy down."

Harry withdrew his hand with a smile. "I assure you it's quite the opposite sir, I'm not the one doing the tying."

Mr Ross guffawed in appreciation.

"This is Jonathan Ross, Harry," Draco smoothly interjected. "One of our more important business partners."

"I bet you say that to all of us," the older man winked teasingly. "I see Severus is a no-show as per usual?"

Draco nodded with a knowing smile. "He is a very busy man as I'm sure you can appreciate."

"And very difficult to get in touch with," Jonathan added. "It's good that he has such an efficient and pleasant wizard doing all his dealings for him then, eh Harry?"

Harry smiled, throwing a glance Draco's way.

"Well I shan't keep you from the party," Mr Ross said, clapping his hands together jovially. "Nice to meet you young Harry. Enjoy the party."

"Thankyou," Harry nodded in response, casually slipping one hand into Draco's.

"Jonathan." Draco nodded at the smiling wizard as he clasped Harry's hand and gently led them further into the room.

"He seems nice," Harry noted quietly as they manoeuvred between a few of the tables.

"He is," Draco affirmed. "He may be in his eighties but he's still sharp, and very influential. Not a man you want to cross or the entire industry will turn its back on you along with him."

Harry nodded as one of the passing waiters paused to offer the two wizards a flute of champagne.

Draco passed one to Harry before taking one for himself. The blond took a sip of the bubbly drink as he quickly scanned the room; assessing the gathered guests for any potential business connections.

Harry took a gulp of his drink as he squinted around him. He could clearly see the shape of wandering guests, as well as the tables and chairs. He looked up to see huge black tiered shapes hanging from the ceiling that he assumed were chandeliers.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked him quietly. "If it gets to be too much let me know and we'll leave."

Harry smiled, never failing to be amazed at Draco's thoughtfulness. "I'm fine. Just remember I'm counting on you to let me know if I'm about to do something stupid or if my flies undone."

Draco snorted and glanced down at the front of Harry's trousers. "Still decent Potter."

Harry laughed. "Good," he replied before taking another swallow of the delicious champagne.

"Draco! When did you get here?"

Harry looked up and squinted a little as three human shapes walked over to stand in front of them. He could tell from their silhouettes that the centre person was female.

"Good evening," Draco greeted professionally. "How are you Bryce?"

"Couldn't be better, this little soirée is fantastic. Two greatest words in the human language are open and bar." The man Harry assumed was Bryce laughed and lifted his glass in the air. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Of course," Draco replied smoothly. "Bryson this is my partner Harry. Harry this is my personal assistant Bryson."

Harry smiled in greeting and reached out to take the man's hand. He and Draco had decided to simply introduce him as Harry, hoping for a little anonymity tonight.

"Nice to meet you Harry," Bryce replied warmly, shaking Harry's hand. "I didn't realize you were spoken for Malfoy."

"You never asked," Draco replied with a hint of a smile.

"Actually I did - several times," Bryce shot back with a grin.

"That must mean it's none of your business," Draco smirked.

Harry listened to the two wizards banter, feeling slightly left out. Harry emptied his champagne glass and looked around for another.

"Are you going to introduce your friend's?" Draco asked, glancing at Bryce's companions.

Bryce snapped his fingers and turned to his friends. "Yes sorry, forgot you lot were here. This is my dear friend and flatmate Audrey."

"Hello," she chirped brightly, dark ringlets bouncing as she glanced at both Harry and Draco.

"Nice to meet you," Harry smiled politely.

"The pleasure is all mine I assure you," she replied with a twinkle in her eye. "You'll both have to save me a dance later, I don't know anyone here and most of the wizards here are old and stuffy."

Bryce rolled his eyes in amusement before indicating the other gentleman to his left. "And this is another good friend of mine, Tristan."

"Good evening." Tristan nodded cordially before snagging drink from a passing waiter.

"Evening," Draco replied before taking Harry's hand. "I won't keep you any longer Bryce, enjoy the evening."

""Don't forget that dance!" Audrey called after them as they moved away.

Harry smiled in response as he followed Draco to one of the large round tables and sat down beside him.

"Hungry?" Draco asked as he slid another glass of champagne in front of Harry. "They'll be serving dinner shortly."

"Famished actually," Harry admitted as someone approached the table.

"Excuse me gentlemen but are you Draco Malfoy?"

Draco glanced up to see a wizard that looked to be around their age with dark blond hair and tanned skin.

"Yes and you are?" Draco enquired after giving him a once over. One thing he knew for certain was that the man had money - and lots of it.

"Let me introduce myself," the stranger smiled smoothly, showing off a row of pearly whites. "I'm Lance Waverley of Waverley Imports."

Draco arched one brow, impressed. Waverley Imports was one of the most sought after wizarding PR companies in Europe.

"Pleasure to meet you Lance," Draco replied. "Won't you join our table for dinner?"

"Thank-you, I will." Lance smiled and pulled out the chair next Draco.

"This is my partner Harry," Draco introduced as Lance sat down.

"Good to meet you Harry," Lance replied, smiling at him as he shuffled his chair in and reclined back in casual repose.

"Likewise," Harry smiled politely in return. "What is it you do Mr Waverley?"

"Public relations. And please call me Lance," the blond added.

"Do you have a public relations guy Draco?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco couldn't help but smile at his partner. "No Harry, we don't. We're a relatively small company still."

Lance smiled at the exchange before leaning forward, placing clasped hands on the white linen table-top. "Small but very highly recommended," he said. "I've never heard such positive feedback from stockists."

Draco smiled confidently. "We aim to keep our clients satisfied."

Lance nodded. "Top notch product line you've got there Mr Malfoy. So Harry," he said abruptly. "What is it you do?"

Harry blinked at the sudden subject change. "Um I test fly quidditch brooms for Oliver Wood's company, erm... Oliver Wood the keeper for Puddlemere?"

"Yes," Lance nodded, looking fascinated. "Of course I know him, not personally mind you. What a fabulous job, you must be quite the talented flier to have landed that position."

Harry flushed a little as he shrugged. "He's a good friend of mine, from school."

Lance smiled. "Ever think of becoming professional yourself?"

Harry glanced towards Draco but couldn't see anything other than the vague grey outline of the Slytherin's head.

"Perhaps..." he replied with another shrug.

Draco blinked in surprise, this was news to him. He supposed he should've known it would be the next logical step if Harry's vision was fully restored.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you play in the coming years then," Lance said kindly.

Harry smiled a little, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Draco clasped Harry's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze, sensing his boyfriend's discomfort.

"So, back to business," Lance said, sitting back in his seat once more.

Harry released a breath of relief, happy to no longer be the centre of attention.

"After doing a little background check on your operation Mr Malfoy, we are quite impressed with your product line, and as I said before, the feedback we have received has been nearly one hundred percent positive. I don't have to tell you that that is very rare in your line of work."

Draco smiled serenely and took a sip of his champagne before replying. "Thankyou. We may be a small company but we are thorough, and very careful with whom we do business with."

Lance smirked. "As are we."

Harry looked around the room, quickly losing interest in the conversation as the talk turned to the intricate dealings of business partnerships and expectations. He hoped the food would arrive soon to keep his stomach from rumbling too loudly.

"You look as though you could use a drink young Harry."

Harry looked up and quickly placed the voice as that of Mr Ross, the nice gentleman he'd met at the beginning of the evening.

"Hello again." Harry smiled. "Are you joining us for dinner?"

Draco glanced over to ensure that his partner was alright before turning back to reply to one of Lance's questions.

"I think I will," Mr Ross replied affably as he pulled out the chair next to Harry.

"Good evening Jonathan," Lance greeted as he looked up to see the older wizard joining their table.

"Hello Mr Waverley, head-hunting are we?"

Lance laughed, unconcerned. "Never waste an opportunity I always say."

Mr Ross smiled and shook his head at the younger man as he signalled for one of the passing waiters.

"Here we are Harry," he said as he took two glasses off of the tray and placed them on the table. "Cheers!"

Harry clinked glasses with him before happily taking another large gulp of the expensive champagne.

"Never shuts off that one," Mr Ross noted quietly to Harry, his gaze on Draco. "You'll have to teach him to relax Harry my boy."

Harry smiled and squinted in Draco's direction, watching the blond lean in towards Lance, deep in discussion, hands moving about in demonstration.

"He loves his job," Harry said, oblivious to the fondness lacing his words.

Jonathan smiled at the look in Harry's eyes. "Love is certainly in the air."

Harry turned back towards him quickly, brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"He's lucky to have you."

Harry smiled, an odd swelling in his chest, not knowing what to say.

"Now," the older man said loudly. "More champagne I think."

Harry noticed in surprise that his glass was indeed already empty. "Goodness…"

The other man laughed, noting Harry's astonishment.

A loud giggle escaped before Harry could quickly clamp his mouth shut again. Maybe he'd had enough already. It had been some years since his last taste of alcohol.

Mr Ross just laughed louder as he flagged down another waiter and placed another glass of champagne in front of the tipsy Gryffindor.

Harry grinned as he took another swig of the bubbly stuff.

Lance paused in his conversation to smirk in amusement at Harry. Draco followed his gaze and couldn't help but laugh at Harry's happy glazed expression. He'd never seen the Gryffindor drunk before. He hoped Harry wouldn't let anything slip in his inebriated state that he would regret later.

"I think you need some water love," Draco said, taking the glass of champagne out of Harry's hand.

"Okay," Harry replied, still smiling. "When are we going to dance? You gave me all those lessons and we haven't danced yet."

"Sorry Harry, that's my fault," Lance apologised. "I've been taking up all of Draco's time with business. We can discuss this further on Monday Mr Malfoy."

At that, the waiters began to emerge from the kitchen with trays of dinner plates.

"Looks like you'll be eating first," Mr Ross said with a gleam in his eye as he took in the steaming plates of food.

"Yum!" Harry exclaimed as the delicious aroma of hot food hit his nostrils causing his stomach to rumble in anticipation.

A few other people joined them to fill up the table as the dinners were passed around but the four gentlemen were mostly silent as they ate, making idle chit chat in between chewing.

Harry dug into his dinner with fervour; thoroughly enjoying the marinated beef, mashed potatoes and steamed spinach. He hoped the food would soak up the alcohol a little and stop the room from spinning whenever he turned his head. It was even more nauseating in his current state of blurry greyish-black sight.

"Ready for that dance now Potter?" Draco whispered in his ear when he'd placed the fork on his empty dinner plate and sat back.

Harry smiled, turning his head slightly towards him. "Bring it on Malfoy."

Draco smirked and took Harry's hand as the brunette got to his feet.

"Whoa…" Harry swallowed and closed his eyes as he swayed a little on his feet.

Draco chuckled and grasped Harry's elbow to steady him. "You light-weight," he teased.

Harry opened his eyes, feeling slightly more stable, and glared towards the smirking blond. "I'll have you know that I hold my alcohol just fine Mr Malfoy."

Draco laughed as he tugged Harry towards the dance floor where quite a few couples were already dancing to the music.

Harry happily slung his arms around his partner, still feeling tipsy, and laid his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco rolled his eyes, slightly embarrassed by Harry's extra-cuddly behaviour in public. "Do get ahold of yourself Potter."

Harry laughed and lifted his head, squinting blearily up at Draco's face. "Sorry Lord Malfoy, I'll try not to embarrass you too much."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. Harry drunk was very amusing indeed.

They continued to dance for awhile, Harry dancing easily amongst the crowd with Draco there to safely guide him. After a few songs had passed, Draco figured it was time for a water break and they headed back to their table.

"How about that dance now Harry?"

Harry looked around to see Audrey standing next to him, flanked by Tristan and Draco's assistant Bryson.

Harry smiled as he swallowed another gulp of cool water. "Sure."

"You don't mind do you Mr Malfoy?" Audrey said as she latched onto Harry's arm and began to drag him away.

Draco shook his head with a smile.

Harry allowed himself to be dragged off to the dance floor. Unfortunately Audrey snagged two glasses of champagne on the way and passed one to Harry, who took it and immediately began to ingest it.

Draco shook his head but remained quiet. He didn't want to ruin Harry's good time since the reclusive Gryffindor wasn't one for crowds or parties, he thought this experience would be good for him – doubtless he would pay for this evening's indulgences tomorrow morning though.

"He's quite the catch Malfoy," Lance commented as he sidled up to the blond.

Draco smiled a little as he watched Harry dance with the short curly-haired girl. "Yes he is," he replied mildly.

"He looks familiar," he continued. "Has he always been in the quidditch industry?"

Draco didn't bat an eye as he replied. "Yes, he has been in a few magazines with the team, perhaps you saw him there."

"Hmm… yes perhaps. I think I have seen a photo of him in a magazine or newspaper at some time."

Draco nodded casually, hoping the man would leave it at that.

"Where did you two meet?"

Draco cursed inwardly and took another sip from his glass of water. "Through Oliver Wood actually. He's a good friend of mine and he gave me tickets to one of the games and there was Harry, sitting in the manager's box next to me."

Lance smiled. "Fate."

Draco returned the smile and glanced back out towards Harry as the song finished. "If you'll excuse me, I must rescue my boyfriend."

Lance chuckled and nodded. "I'll talk to you Monday."

Draco nodded and gratefully made his escape, meeting Harry halfway to the dance floor.

"Sorry Audrey, must steal my partner back," Draco said, flashing her a charming smile.

Harry merely grinned as Audrey thanked him for the dance and took her leave.

"I think it's time to go my love," Draco whispered into Harry's ear as he lightly grasped his elbow.

"Aw… why?" Harry whined.

"Because you are drawing too much interest from certain parties and they are asking questions."

That sobered Harry up pretty quickly. He nodded in agreement and allowed Draco to lead him through the room to the lift.

Draco stopped quickly to speak to his assistant on his way past. "Keep an eye on that Lance Waverley character. He may be doing some background checking and digging around where he shouldn't be."

Bryce did well not to look in Lance's direction before answering. "No problem boss. Consider it done."

Draco nodded shortly before continuing their journey to the gold lifts and stepping inside. He breathed a sigh of relief as the doors smoothly slid shut in front of them and they began their descent to the ground floor.

Harry laughed as he swayed with the quickly dropping lift.

Draco snorted and grabbed onto his arm to steady the inebriated Gryffindor.

It was dark outside by the time they arrived back home at their flat in Godric's Hollow.

"That was fun!" Harry surmised loudly as they wandered down the hall to the bedroom.

"You won't think so tomorrow morning," Draco muttered under his breath as he opened his wardrobe.

"And why is that Mr Malfoy?" Harry slurred, having suddenly come up behind him.

Draco began to undo his tie as he replied with ultimate patience. "Because you are completely wasted Mr Potter and you will have a bastard of a hangover tomorrow."

"Will not," Harry replied grumpily.

Harry blinked, trying to focus on the blurry images around the room. His heart leapt again as he thought about the possibility that Snape's potion might actually be working, and that perhaps one day soon he would be cured completely.

"Thanks," he said suddenly, the alcohol fuelling his emotional side.

"For what?" the blond replied, his back still to Harry.

"For helping me… for taking me to Snape and trying to cure my sight."

Draco turned his head to smile at him. "It's my pleasure, but you should really be thanking Severus, he's the genius behind the miracle cure."

Draco neatly placed his tie in the drawer before reaching for the buttons on his white shirt.

"Let me do that," Harry said, recognizing the movement and turning him around to help.

Draco licked his lips and swallowed as Harry slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

Harry paused for a moment upon hearing Draco's breathing speed up. His own heart rate increased a fraction as he continued downwards.

Harry reached the bottom and pushed the shirt open. He couldn't see the smooth pale planes of Draco's chest but he could envision it perfectly as his hands seemed to glide of their own accord up Draco's warm torso.

Draco froze, wondering where Harry was going with this but not wanting him to stop.

Harry slid his hands up over the top of Draco's shoulders and pushed the crisp white shirt off so that it fluttered to the ground at their feet.

Draco's breath hitched as Harry took a step closer.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked breathlessly.

Harry swallowed and stopped an inch away from Draco's mouth. "I don't know…" he whispered, warm champagne infused breath ghosting across the Slytherin's lips and chin.

Harry stopped trying to make out Draco's facial features and closed his eyes, leaning in to soundly press his lips to Draco's.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise before his body reacted and he wrapped his arms around Harry and returned the heady kiss.

Harry stepped closer, pressing the length of his body up against Draco's, causing the blond to moan quietly into the kiss.

Harry turned them around and forced Draco back towards the bed, following the startled blond as he pushed him back onto the mattress, keeping his body on top as he continued the passionate kiss.

Draco gave in to the pleasure for a full minute before his eyes snapped open when Harry slid to his knees on the floor and reached for the zip on his trousers. Draco pushed Harry up away from him.

"What's wrong?" Harry panted in confusion.

Draco swallowed and collected himself for a moment before replying. "Firstly, you're pissed Potter."

"Not that much," Harry protested crossly.

"And," Draco continued. "You don't want this."

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked stiffly after a pause.

"Because you were just thanking me for helping you and this is obviously how you thought you'd repay me."

Harry's mouth opened in outrage and he stumbled back off of the bed and stood glaring, hands balled into fists at his side.

"Just because I was a whore at one time does not mean that I will always use my body as payment!" Harry bit out angrily.

Draco sat up, regretting his choice of words but not the meaning behind them. "Harry, you've had too much to drink and it's getting the better of you. You know you don't really want to do this yet. You're not ready."

Harry's eyes blazed. "So how is this relationship supposed to work then Draco? Any time I want to have sex with you you're going to assume it's for the wrong reason!"

"Harry," Draco said quietly. "You weren't even hard."

Harry's cheeks flushed with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. He turned and quickly stormed from the room, the door to the second bedroom slamming shut seconds later.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. It had been such a good evening and now it was a complete disaster. Harry had shown more emotion in the past few hours then he had in the past few weeks. He just hoped this argument wasn't going to set back their fragile relationship.

Draco took a quick shower before getting into bed. He left the bedside lamp on and picked up a novel that he'd been working his way through, but merely stared at the same page lost in thought.

He didn't even hear the tentative knock at the door a little while later.

"Draco?"

Draco startled and looked up to see Harry standing at the doorway in his boxers and a t-shirt, hands twisting together uneasily.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Draco sat up and set his book aside as Harry walked over and perched on the edge of the bed.

Harry let out a breath of air, facing down towards the floor. "I just wanted to apologise. You're right, I wasn't ready and I did it because I thought that's what you wanted and I just wanted to make you happy for a change."

Draco sighed and shuffled over towards the forlorn looking Gryffindor. "You do make me happy Harry, every day. Your coming to the party tonight was more than I ever expected. You don't need to do any more."

"Ever?" Harry asked with a small smile.

Draco smirked, relieved to see his partner's teasing side again – but not the meek and timid Harry that always broke his heart and frustrated him at the same time.

"Maybe not quite that long…" Draco replied.

Harry smiled and looked back towards his hands.

"Will you be staying the night Mr Potter?" Draco asked, shuffling over and pulling open the blanket.

Harry smiled and nodded before climbing in and settling down on his side, facing Draco.

Draco lay down beside him. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"S'ok," Harry accepted easily.

"So… how's the vision going now? Any change?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "Looks like it's levelled off for now. Hopefully it gets better."

Draco smiled. "It will. Did you take your potion for tonight?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll wake up to perfectly clear full-colour vision tomorrow," Harry replied as he closed his eyes with a yawn.

Draco secretly hoped Harry's words would prove prophetic come morning as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off.


	4. I Have Lived So Many Lives

**Chapter 4: I Have Lived So Many Lives Though I'm Not Old**

"Hmm…" Snape squinted as he examined Harry's eyes with a small torch.

"Yes?" Harry questioned when Snape was not any more forthcoming.

Snape flicked off the torch and returned to his desk. He sat down and took up his quill, replying to Harry's question as he scratched out some notes on his parchment. "I need to make some alterations to the potion."

"Why?' Harry asked in confusion. "I thought it was working."

Draco frowned from his position on the lounge. "If you alter the potion don't you risk losing the progress he's already made?"

Snape glanced up from his notes, looking irritable. "I'm not a fool. It seems the potion was working to a degree but has hit a barrier. On closer inspection, it seems that the curse afflicting Mr Potter may be centred in the occipital lobe and not in the eye itself."

Draco glanced at Harry before speaking. "And what may I ask is the occipital lobe?"

Snape returned to writing his notes as he explained with a heavy sigh. "The occipital lobe is the visual processing centre of the brain. In other words, it is the part of the brain that registers the fact that you are looking at an object and then proceeds to identify that object based on shape or familiarity. There are wizards out there who have nothing physically wrong with their eyes but will have diminished sight due to a damaged lobe. The potion Mr Potter is currently taking seems to have cleared up the site to such a degree that it is now possible for me to see the physical evidence of the curse."

"So… Voledmort's curse damaged my occupetal lobe?" Harry ventured slowly.

"Occipital," Snape corrected swiftly as he set down his quill. "And yes, I do believe the curse is centred in your so-called brain and not your eyes."

"Is this good news or bad?" Draco quickly interjected before Harry could respond to Snape's little jab.

Snape leaned back in his wooden chair and steepled his fingers together thoughtfully. "I believe it is _encouraging_ news. We know that it is the caecus curse and now where it may be attached. We will continue with the potions to eradicate the curse as attempting to remove it with spells or any type of stronger magic may cause damage to Mr Potter's brain. Though we may not notice any difference."

Harry glared in Snape's direction before standing and silently proceeding to the fireplace. "Draco?" he said tersely, ready to leave.

"I just have a few more questions Harry," Draco replied. "Why don't you go home and I'll see you there?"

"Fine." Harry disappeared in a flurry of bright flames.

Draco turned back to Snape with a sigh. "I wish you wouldn't antagonise him."

"I do nothing of the sort."

Draco smirked and shook his head. "So, what else can you tell me?"

Severus closed his notebook and slowly stood up. "There isn't much else to tell Draco, you'll just have to keep an eye on him and alert me to his progress. It is a fairly safe assumption that this new potion will address why Mr Potter's progress has hit a wall in the last two weeks. I'll start on the modified potion now and it should be ready for collection tonight."

Snape leaned on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How is your relationship with Potter faring?"

Draco smiled a little. "Better, actually. I don't think we'll ever have a 'normal' relationship, but I think the wall between us is slowly crumbling."

"Still no intimacy?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, but no. I think it'll probably be at least a year before anything more than a kiss occurs." Draco's expression softened slightly. "And somehow I don't mind."

Snape nodded. "Good." He picks up his notebook before turning to face Draco again. "I will begin work on the modified potion. I assume you will be here tonight to collect it?"

Draco stood and wrapped his heavy black cloak around himself. "Of course. So he should begin taking it tonight?"

"Yes, one morning and night. Throw away anything you have remaining of the old one."

Draco nodded and stepped into the fireplace. "Thanks for everything Severus. I know Harry doesn't say it but he really appreciates all your help. You're giving him a life he never thought he'd have."

"As are you." Snape replied, giving him a level look.

Draco smiled before disappearing into the floo network.

**. . . .**

Harry stormed out of the fireplace and paced the room a couple of times before throwing himself down onto the couch.

He was in the midst of grumbling about Snape under his breath when the doorbell rang.

Harry blinked and headed for the front door, wondering who on earth it could be. He tried to squint through the peephole but his eyesight wasn't nearly good enough for that sort of clarity yet.

With a sigh, he unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Harry, how are you?" greeted a smooth voice.

Harry quickly placed the voice and general shape as that of Lance Waverley, the aristocratic PR man from Draco's dinner a few weeks ago.

"Mr Waverley." Harry nodded in greeting. "You must be looking for Draco."

"Yes, is he at home?" Lance enquired pleasantly, glancing over Harry's shoulder.

"He'll be home in a minute," Harry replied. "You can come in and wait if you'd like."

Lance smiled as Harry stepped back to let him pass. "Thankyou Harry, don't mind if I do."

Harry led the way into the lounge room and Lance took a seat on the couch, watching as Harry took a seat opposite him. "Did you want something to drink?" Harry offered, feeling slightly awkward, not used to playing host.

"No I'm fine thanks Harry," Lance replied lightly. "We can have a nice chat now. You know, I know absolutely nothing about you."

Harry fidgeted, a flutter of trepidation running through him. "There's not much to know really," he replied, forcing a smile.

"Nonsense," Lance dismissed easily, leaning forward. "You are a complete mystery Harry." He leaned back against the back of the couch and crossed one leg over the other. "How did you meet Mr Malfoy?"

"Through a mutual friend actually," Harry replied. Draco had already spoken to him about Lance's keen interest and the story he'd told him at the party about their first meeting.

"Hmm…" Lance nodded interestedly. "And you've been together how long now?"

"Erm… must be about four months now," Harry said slowly, trying to remember if Draco had mentioned it.

"And it's serious?"

Harry nodded. The man was being pleasant enough but Harry didn't appreciate the interrogation as though he were doing an interview.

"Anyone special in your life?" Harry hurriedly interjected.

Lance smiled. "Alas no, I haven't been so lucky as Draco to meet someone as special as you."

Harry smiled awkwardly, wondering if the man was joking.

"Maybe Draco could set me up with someone," Lance continued. "Did you come from some sort of agency?"

Harry forced a laugh, feeling as though this conversation was taking a strange turn.

Lance laughed. "Sadly I don't really have a time for a proper relationship, I'm married to my job."

Harry nodded, wishing Draco would hurry up.

"Do you normally wear glasses Harry?'

Harry blinked, his heart hammering in his chest. "What do you mean?" he asked, his mouth dry.

"You seem to squint a lot," Lance replied. "You may want to get your eyes checked."

"Oh." Harry nearly breathed a sigh of relief. He'd thought for a second that the man knew he was Harry Potter. "Er, yes I've been meaning to."

Just then the fireplace burst into life and Draco stepped into the room.

Harry thanked the gods under his breath as he stood to greet his boyfriend. "Draco, Mr Waverley is here to see you."

Draco looked over as Lance got his feet with a smile. "Good morning Mr Waverley. How are you?"

"Very well," he replied with a glance towards Harry. "Just having a little chat with Harry here. He's a very gracious host."

Draco nodded, his gaze flicking to Harry for a moment. "I'll be with you in a moment, I just have to change."

"Not a worry," Lance replied, waving a hand dismissively. "How about I head over to your office and meet you there?"

"Of course. I won't be too long."

"Goodbye Harry," Lance said, putting out his hand. "Lovely to see you again."

Harry took it and shook tentatively. "Goodbye Mr Waverley."

Lance stopped shaking and held onto Harry's hand. "Please, call me Lance. I'm sure we shall meet again."

With a final nod at Draco, Lance swiftly exited the flat, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Harry followed Draco to their bedroom and watched as the blond tossed his cloak on the bed and retrieved a tie from his chest of drawers.

"I don't trust him," Harry finally said into the silence, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh?" Draco replied distractedly as he slipped a silvery blue tie around his neck.

"He was asking a lot of questions."

"About what?"

"About us and me," Harry said. "Like he was interrogating me."

"What did you tell him?" Draco asked, looking up.

"As little as possible," Harry said with a shrug. "I didn't want to give too much away but I didn't want him to think I was being deliberately evasive either."

"What does he know about your past?" Draco asked sharply, slipping into his suit jacket.

Harry blinked, taken aback by Draco's tone. "Hardly anything, he doesn't even know my surname. Why?"

Draco came to stand in front of him. "Because I don't need him distracted or put off from doing business with us. He's very important to the company's future success."

Harry frowned. "And you think he will change his mind if he finds out…what exactly?"

"Your past of course," Draco replied, adjusting his cuffs.

Harry's frown deepened. "And which past is that? The famous Harry Potter past or my whoring past?"

Draco finally looked up and noticed Harry's insulted expression. "You know I didn't mean it that way Harry."

"How did you mean it exactly then? What about me would cause you to lose business?"

Draco sighed impatiently. "Harry, I just meant that your past is a little dodgy and he won't like associating with people whom he can't account for every detail of their character. It's just an investment thing."

Harry's green eyes flared. "So I'm a poor investment? What the fuck does that have to do with you?"

"It would demonstrate that I make poor decisions Harry." Draco stopped. "I didn't mean I've _made_ a bad decision, just that he can't… trust my judgement. Look Harry, can we discuss this later? I really have to go."

"Fine. Whatever." Harry turned and strode to the front door without waiting for a response, ripped it open and immediately Disapparated direct to the quidditch stadium.

"Poor investment…" Harry muttered angrily as he ripped open the change room door and headed for the test broom cupboard.

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise."

Harry stopped and blinked at Oliver who was just emerging from the shower room. Even with his foggy eyesight he could still see that the muscular boy was only wearing a towel strung around his hips.

"Er Oliver, sorry… I didn't know anyone was here," Harry stuttered, feeling flustered.

Oliver smiled. "It's fine Harry, you're welcome here any time, you know that. I was just training."

"On your own?"

"Yeah, we have a bit of a break and I didn't want to get flabby," Oliver kidded.

Harry smiled. "I don't think that would happen within two weeks Oliver."

Oliver chuckled and walked over to his locker. "What brings you here today? You look a bit flushed."

Harry sighed, his anger still simmering just below the surface. "Kind of had a fight with Draco."

"Ah a domestic dispute," Oliver grinned. "And you came here to blow off some steam?"

Harry nodded, running a hand through his hair in agitation.

"You want to talk about it?"

Harry hesitated then walked over to the bench in the centre of the room and dropped onto it. "It's just… he's got this big business deal thing going on but I don't like the person he's doing business with."

"How come?"

Harry sighed and looked up as Oliver sat down beside him. "I don't trust him. He came over when Draco wasn't home and just fired questions at me the whole time, asking a lot of personal things. He was friendly enough but… it didn't feel right. Like he knew things about me already. And it kind of felt like he was flirting with me too."

Oliver smiled a little. "Does he know you're Harry Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. He didn't ask for my surname though, which is a bit suspicious."

"Hmm… that is a bit strange. He may already know if he's as good as he thinks he is. Would Draco have told him?"

"No," Harry replied. "That's sort of what we were fighting about. Draco was adamant that I didn't tell Lance anything about my past or who I am because he says I would be seen as a bad investment and that Draco obviously makes poor decisions."

"Wow…" Oliver blinked in surprise. "Are you sure you're not exaggerating? I know Draco is a strict businessman but he also cares a great deal for you and I can't imagine he would be so hurtful."

Harry shrugged and looked down at his hands as they twisted in his lap.

Oliver smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry Harry, all couples have arguments and sometimes say things they don't mean. I'm sure he'll apologise the minute you walk through the door."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yeah I suppose."

Oliver stood up and returned to his locker. "You want some company out there?"

Harry smiled as he got to his feet. "No I'll be alright thanks."

"So what do you think of the new model?" Oliver asked over his shoulder as he got dressed.

"Yeah it's good," Harry replied enthusiastically as he walked over to the cupboard and withdrew the shiny new prototype. "Best one yet I think, very lightweight. Have a name for it yet?"

Oliver pulled his jumper on over his head and turned around. "No not yet. Any suggestions?"

Harry gazed at the broom thoughtfully. "Hmm… maybe you should name it after yourself?"

Oliver laughed. "How about the Oliver Special?"

Harry chuckled. "How about Hard Wood?"

Oliver laughed loudly. "Love it! We can stock the sex shops as well."

"There'll be a surge of females buying quidditch brooms!"

"And homosexuals!"

The two boys laughed and Harry felt the tension of his argument with Draco easing.

"No offense Harry but I think I'll leave the branding to the PR department," Oliver chuckled.

"None taken." Harry lifted his broom and headed for the exit. "Thanks for listening," he said, turning in the doorway.

"Anytime Potter," Oliver replied sincerely.

Harry gave a wave and walked out the door and down the corridor to the grass field.

He took a deep calming breath before sitting astride the new broom and gently pushing off from the ground.

He took a few leisurely laps, enjoying the wind on his face, cooling his heated cheeks.

Harry stopped in midair at the far right side of the huge stadium. His heart rate increased in excitement as he leaned low to the handle, an intense gleam coming into his green eyes.

He shot off at high speed, the wind stinging his eyes and forcing tears down his cheeks, as he bolted straight for the other end of the expansive oval.

He pulled up at the last minute with a grin of triumph. His vision was limited but he could quite easily make out the surrounding walls of the stadium and the turf below.

Harry turned the broom and took off for the other side, faster than before, imagining the flickering gold of the snitch just out of reach.

After more and more turns around the stadium at frightening speeds, Harry was finally exhausted and happy. He slowed his broom and began to float downwards when he noticed that he wasn't alone.

Harry paused, squinting at the dark outline of someone standing just on the outskirts of the grass oval. He slowly flew over and landed a few meters away.

"Hi Harry."

"Ron…" Harry walked over and stood before him, his broom gripped tightly in one hand and good mood instantly vanishing.

Ron smiled hesitantly. "Wow, you're still an amazing flier Harry."

"Thanks." Harry replied shortly, unsure if he wanted to speak to his ex-friend or not. "What are you doing here?"

Ron shuffled his feet, his gaze dropping to the ground. "I was hoping to run into you here. I knew you were working for Oliver now." Ron looked back up, eyes searching Harry's face. "I… I really want for us to be friends again Harry, or at least accept my apology for…for how we treated you back then."

"We?" Harry questioned.

"Hermione and me," Ron clarified. "We both feel awful. We feel like it's our fault-"

"It is."

"I'm sorry, mate," Ron said quietly, looking thoroughly ashamed. "We shouldn't have let you push us away."

Harry sighed and shifted his weight. He didn't know what to do. He felt as though he were years older than Ron now, like he had aged and gone through so much in their time apart. The redhead would never even begin to relate to him anymore.

"I don't think we can be friends Ron," Harry finally said. "I've been trapped in a nightmare these last few years and only barely made it through alive. You don't know me anymore; I'm not the same Harry I was."

Ron nodded sadly. "I know… but couldn't I _get_ to know you? Hermione too."

"It's never going to be like it was..."

"I know you have a whole new life but couldn't we be a part of it too? Even in just some small way?"

Harry tried to imagine having them round for tea at his flat with Draco and shook his head. "I don't know how…_accepting_ you would be of the new me Ron."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"I… I'm living with someone now."

"Oh, it's Oliver right?" Ron asked, a smile stretching across his face.

Harry coughed, trying to hide his surprise. "No, it's not Oliver."

"Oh? Some other bloke we know?"

"Erm… I'd rather not say," Harry said evasively.

"Okay," Ron accepted quickly, then after a moment asked, "are you happy Harry?"

Harry paused, reflecting for a moment. "Yeah, you know I probably am. I hardly remember what that's like though."

Ron winced.

Harry sighed heavily and rubbed at his temple, feeling very weary all of a sudden. "Look Ron I'm not making any promises, but could I just think about it for awhile? I… It's not a good time right now."

"Of course," Ron readily agreed. "Take your time."

Harry nodded, wanting to leave. "I'll send an owl with my decision."

"Alright." Ron smiled, pleased that Harry was at least listening to him. "Hey Harry, have you… it just seems like, er… like you can see again. Is that true?"

Harry's gaze immediately dropped to the ground as he replied. "I can see a little bit. It's not a hundred percent but it's better."

"Wow, why's that?"

Harry really wanted the conversation to end, he could feel the beginnings of a panic attack rising within him.

"Potions. Look Ron, I have to get going alright?"

"Yeah sure." Ron nodded, trying not to sound too hurt.

Harry nodded in farewell and walked past Ron into the wide corridor without looking back. He walked quickly to the change room and dropped the broom to the concrete floor with a clatter as he collapsed onto the wooden bench. He held his head in his hands as he leaned forward onto his knees, his breath coming in quick pants.

He closed his eyes and tried to rein in the irrational panic that was welling within his chest. He couldn't stand talking to Ron; all he could think about was that time in his life when all he wanted to do was turn to a friend for help and comfort - and neither of them were there. His two best friends felt uncomfortable around the new blind Harry Potter.

Yes he was angry back then but he had every right to be didn't he? All his dreams of being an Auror – or anything of consequence – were smashed to pieces. He was destitute of vision and of joy. He remembered a time when all he wanted was to die.

Harry shook his head, the tears squeezing unbidden through clenched eyelids and slipping through his fingers to the floor.

He took a deep shuddery breath and slowly released it. He forced himself to open his eyes and stand up. He did not want to sit here and wallow in self pity.

He grabbed up the fallen broom and stored it back in the cupboard.

He could quite easily tell Ron no, that he wasn't interested in having him in his life anymore; the very thing that Ron did to _him_ years ago.

They were no longer the Gryffindor trio and never would be again. He had a new life now.

Harry absently scratched at the skin beneath his bond bracelet, a faint prickle of irritation was beginning to tingle. He had been away from Draco for only a few hours, he shouldn't be feeling the effects this early.

Maybe his body knew what he needed most right now as his heart swelled at the thought of his blond-haired partner. Draco could be a right prat sometimes but he was still the one constant in his miserable messed-up life. The Slytherin had put a lot on the line to 'rescue' him from his predicament. He'd really turned into a good man.

Harry smiled at the thought. He quickly strode to the Apparation point that the players used to get to and from the games and Apparated back home.

"Draco?" Harry called out as he walked into the flat.

Silence was his only answer.

Harry wandered into the lounge room, unsure of what to do. He sat on the couch and glanced longingly at the television. He would love to just zone out and watch some telly but his vision wasn't nearly good enough yet.

Harry sat back with a sigh. It was hard not to replay his conversation with Ron over again. A small part of him craved the closeness they once had, wanted to simply forget about his betrayal so that he could have that brotherly friendship once more. Hogwarts was such a tumultuous time in his life but he missed it; the simplicity, the feeling of having a proper family, friends, and most of all, it was a time when he felt strong and important. Nothing like the empty shell he was now. He felt impotent and scared and hopeless and lost…

Harry absently stroked the warm bracelet on his wrist, finding comfort in the smooth metal.

Draco was something good in his life. He always felt decidedly more human when the Slytherin was around, like he _was_ still important, at least to one person. Draco was the sole reason that he hadn't yet been swallowed up by the desolation that threatened to consume him at times.

Harry pressed his lips into a thin line. He regretted suspecting Lance Waverley earlier. If he was important to Draco and to furthering the company then he would do everything in his power to make it happen. It would be a way of repaying him for everything he'd done for him so far.

Harry stifled a yawn as he lay down on his side on the couch. He was exhausted from flying for so long, he'd pushed himself much harder this morning than he had in a long time.

Harry closed his eyes and snuggled into the pillow. He was asleep within minutes.

"Harry?"

Harry stirred in his sleep with a frown.

"Harry?"

His name was called again, accompanied by a gentle shaking. He slowly dragged his eyes open to see Draco kneeling beside him on the floor. The light in the room had definitely dimmed into evening.

"What time is it?" Harry croaked, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Draco sat back on his heels with a smile. "It's about six o'clock. Sorry I'm so late but I stopped by Severus' office to pick up your new potion."

Harry smiled and rubbed his sleep-filled eyes. "S'okay."

"Harry," Draco frowned as he took Harry's wrist in hand. "Why is your skin red?"

Harry squinted down at the skin beneath his Grevillea bracelet but couldn't decipher any colour change himself. "It was a bit itchy earlier, don't know why, you weren't gone that long."

Draco frowned in concern. "Do you need some cream on it?"

Harry shook his head with a smile. "It's fine now, don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt now that you're here."

Draco stroked the skin softly and looked up at Harry's content expression. The brunette seemed very calm and relaxed, quite the change from their argument this morning.

"About this morning…" Draco began uncertainly.

Harry shook his head and placed a hand over Draco's mouth. "Forget about it, I was just being paranoid. I know how important this deal is to you."

Draco removed Harry's hand and kept it clasped in his hand. "To _us_, Harry. This deal would mean increased income, double the profits, hiring more staff – which means more time off for me. We could travel the world anytime it strikes our fancy."

Harry smiled at his partner's enthusiasm. "Sounds good."

"Good." Draco kissed Harry's fingers before releasing his hand. "Are you hungry? I'll go make some dinner."

"Starving," Harry said, blushing at the tingles in his just kissed fingertips.

Draco smiled and stood up.

"I'll be in charge of dinner tonight," Harry decided in determination.

Draco chuckled. "And how are you going to do that Mr Potter? You can't read labels."

Harry stood with a smirk. "We are going out Mr Malfoy."

Draco laughed and followed Harry into the front hall where they grabbed their shoes and coats before heading out to their favourite Italian place in the village.


	5. Though I'm Not Old

Draco smiled, grey eyes gleaming, as he firmly shook the other men's hands. "Thank-you gentlemen," he said, looking to each of the four gathered businessmen.

"Thank _you_ Draco," Lance Waverley replied, flashing him a wink. "We look forward to a lengthy and lucrative relationship with your company."

Draco nodded as the other men gathered the signed contracts, slipping the thick papers back into expensive black briefcases. There came a knock on the door just as they all stood to leave.

Draco's personal assistant, Bryce, poked his head round the door. "Sorry I know you didn't want to be disturbed," he apologized. "But I thought you'd like to know that Harry is here."

Draco couldn't help smiling in surprise. "Of course, we're finished here anyway."

"Thanks again Draco," Lance said, flashing a bright white smile as the other three men exited Draco's large office. "Do say hello to Harry for me won't you?"

"Hello Mr Waverley."

Draco and Lance looked over to see Harry walking through the doorway with a smile on his face and a picnic basket in one hand.

Draco arched a brow at the wicker basket.

"Harry, lovely to see you again," Lance exclaimed jovially. "Nice day for a picnic is it?"

Harry grinned. "Yes indeed."

Draco cocked his head to one side as Harry walked up to join them. Something was different…

"Well I shall leave you to it," Lance said. "Enjoy your lunch Malfoy, I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Goodbye." Draco nodded in farewell before turning to Harry. "Harry, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you had quidditch practice?"

"I do, in a few hours," Harry replied, green eyes shining. "I thought maybe we could have lunch together today?"

Draco paused, waiting for Lance to shut the door behind him before answering. "Of course we can, what's the occasion? You never come to my office," he said, secretly pleased.

Harry just grinned and Draco narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

"Something's different…" he said aloud, eyeing the strangely excited Gryffindor. He looked Harry over but nothing seemed out of place or different except for Harry's supremely happy expression…

"Harry…?" Draco said slowly, staring intently into those emerald eyes. "Can you…_see_?"

Harry's grin stretched even wider as he nodded.

Draco's lips parted in surprise, grey eyes widening. "But… how?"

Harry shrugged good-naturedly. "It must have been the new potion."

"But… you've only taken one vial so far," Draco replied, still gobsmacked.

Harry chuckled. "I know but I can't think of any other explanation."

Draco shook his head in amazement, a smile lighting his handsome face. He could suddenly see it; the way Harry's eyes were tracking Draco's face and body, exploring all the minute details that he'd been living without since the beginning of their relationship.

Harry smiled shyly at the warmth and happiness radiating from his partner's expression.

"Give me that," Draco said, taking the heavy basket from Harry's hand and setting it on the floor. He then took Harry's hand and gently tugged the brunette towards him, enclosing him in his arms.

Harry nearly sighed as his head came to rest on Draco's shoulder, his arms naturally slipping around the Slytherin's slim waist.

"Unbelievable…" Draco voiced, mind still spinning with the revelation.

"I know," Harry agreed, laughing softly into Draco's warm silk covered shoulder, inhaling his scent and finding comfort in it as always. "I feel like our life together can finally begin."

Draco nodded and gently kissed the top of Harry's dark unruly hair. The aroma of coconut shampoo filled his nostrils, causing him to smile.

Harry pulled back just enough to look into Draco's eyes. With a little smile he leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's.

Draco's heart skipped a beat and the tingling in his stomach seemed to radiate out, filling his entire body with an ecstatic glow. He closed his eyes and pressed back, slowly tasting Harry's soft lips.

Harry's eyes drifted shut of their own accord. He felt as though he were being wholly absorbed by Draco's touch. He tilted his head to one side and deepened the kiss, never wanting it to end.

Draco tightened his arms around Harry, opening his mouth to him, becoming lost in the sensation but always allowing Harry to be in charge. Harry tentatively stroked his tongue against Draco's and Draco emitted a noise of pleasure in the back of his throat as everything seemed to intensify; the heat, the touch, the sensuality…

Harry slowly dragged his lips away with one last lingering kiss and stood, eyes closed, forehead pressed to Draco's, breathing heavily.

"Wow…" Harry panted. "That was…amazing."

Draco swallowed and licked his lips. "That was truly the best kiss I've ever had."

"Me too," Harry agreed breathlessly, reluctantly dragging his eyes open once more.

They stared at each other a moment before Harry couldn't help cracking a smile.

"I know this sounds ridiculous," he said in amusement. "But the whole time we've been together it hasn't _really_ sunk in that I've been living and sharing a bed with Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts and that used to be a right prat to me for years. My brain knew it but it never really seemed…real, I guess. Until now."

"And does it bother you?" Draco asked lightly, but with a hint of unease in his eyes.

Harry's smile grew as he shook his head, still looking curiously at Draco's facial features, exploring them thoroughly. "Not at all."

"Good." Draco smiled and bent down for the picnic basket. "Ready for lunch then Potter?"

**. . . .**

****Harry flew around the empty stadium at top speed, a giant grin plastered on his pale face. His clothes were pressed to his body, dark hair flat to his scalp as he reached speeds he never dreamed possible.

His good mood was filling him with extra adrenaline and a bold daring that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

He finally pulled the broom up about twenty metres from the ground and hovered there a moment, trying to catch his breath. His emerald eyes were sparkling with an animation that they hadn't had in years.

His mind drifted to when he had woken up that morning, when he'd opened his eyes and actually saw the world in perfect clarity and colour. His jaw had dropped open and stayed there for the next hour as he explored the flat and just looked out the window at the activity on the streets below, at the lazily drifting clouds above, marveling at the detail in every object. He'd forgotten about the millions of tiny little features in everything; the little grains in wooden surfaces, the hundreds of different shades of white, the individual leaves on the trees that lined the street…

Harry had eventually – and reluctantly - wandered over to the full length mirror in the bedroom, where he walked up to it as though walking to a sentencing. His morbid curiosity overcoming his fears.

He winced at what he saw. His once fit and healthy body was still on the skinny side, even after eating well with Draco for the past few months. His skin, once tanned from hours spent outdoors in the sun, was now deathly pale. He grimaced, thinking how devastatingly handsome Draco was with white skin and how he just looked sickly.

He had quickly turned away from his reflection. He didn't know what Draco saw in him but he knew he was very lucky that the blond-haired Adonis had stuck by his side all this time.

Harry slowly floated down to the dark green turf below. Even the reminder of his disappointing physical appearance couldn't dampen his spirits. The memory of that unforgettable kiss with Draco was still thrumming through his body.

Harry touched down and clutched the broom to his side as he looked up at the evening sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight and all the tiny stars stood out in the inky atmosphere above. He'd gotten to the stadium late due to their picnic date running so long. He had been practically giddy with joy during lunch and couldn't stop talking, and Draco had seemed to feel the same. Talking about anything and everything. Draco kept mentioning the extra money that was going to come in from the new contract, more money than Harry could dream of. They'd even begun to make tentative travel plans; Draco suggesting the Great Wall of China as their first joint travel destination.

Harry grinned and headed into the change rooms, eager to get home to see… his boyfriend? Lover?

Harry chuckled as he opened his locker and stowed the broom inside.

"What's so funny?"

Harry whipped around to see Lance Waverley leaning against the change room wall opposite him.

"Mr Waverley?" Harry asked in confusion. "What are you doing here? Is Draco here?"

Lance's answering smile made Harry's blood run cold. Something was definitely not right…

"No, Mr Malfoy will not be joining us," he said, watching Harry with a strange glint in his eye, like he was laughing at some inside joke Harry wasn't privy to.

Harry frowned and glanced towards the exit. "So, what's up?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Lance pushed himself off of the wall and sauntered over to stand in front of him. "I needed to see you again Harry. Potter."

Harry froze.

"I've missed you so much these last few months," Lance continued vaguely, reaching up to tuck some of Harry's hair behind his ear.

Harry jerked his head away and took a step back. He cursed inwardly at the metal locker up against his back.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, hoping to make some sense of the situation. "We've only just met."

Lance shook his head, eyes travelling down Harry's body and back up. "I've known you for a lot longer than that Harry. Don't you remember me? We met at Borgin and Burkes over a year ago."

Harry swallowed hard, feeling his hands go clammy. "You… you must be mistaken. I've never been there."

Harry turned to walk away when Lance's arm shot out to block his path, his hand connecting with the row of lockers with an echoing slam.

"There's no need to lie Harry. I've been searching for you for so long, wondering why you suddenly disappeared from my life, and then suddenly, there you were," Lance explained with a twisted smile. "On the arm of that aristocratic fool Malfoy."

"Please remove your arm Mr Waverley." Harry turned to glare at the other man. "And keep from making false remarks about my boyfriend."

Lance's adoring expression suddenly turned stormy. He brought up the other arm to entrap Harry in front of him. "He is not good enough to be your boyfriend." He stared intently into Harry's eyes a moment before his expression lifted and he leaned back a little. "But I can see that you won't be led astray from that Death Eater's son, so I'll settle with just having your body."

Harry trembled at the hungry look that accompanied his words. "I'm sorry but that's not going to happen," he replied, trying to sound assertive.

Lance smiled knowingly. "You know Harry, I hate to blackmail anyone but you're forcing my hand."

Harry gasped in surprise as Lance suddenly pushed himself up against him, forcing him back into the row of lockers, his face only inches away.

"If you don't give me what I want - what I _need_ - then I shall be forced to cancel that big important contract that is making your lover so happy."

Harry lifted his chin, glaring back at the other man towering over him. "Draco would rather lose that contract then put me through that."

Lance shook his head with a condescending smile. "Harry, do you really think Malfoy would give up his entire career and years of hard work and dedication just for some two-bit whore?"

Harry's eyes flashed angrily. "One contract is hardly worth so much."

"It's not the contract Harry, it's what I can do to him. I can destroy him and his little company for good. His name would be of no more worth than his father's."

Harry opened his mouth to reply when Draco's words suddenly floated through his mind. He'd said at the party that Lance Waverley had the power to ruin a company within twenty-four hours – world-wide.

"The account means nothing," Lance continued. "I only signed Malfoy to our firm to get to you Harry. Do you really think you mean so much to him that he would give up everything? He'd be homeless, without a galleon to his name. Would you really condemn him to that when you could stop it just by doing what you've done a hundred times before?"

Harry swallowed. He knew Draco would never want him to do it but… Draco had never been poor before, he'd never had to fight to survive or live on the street.

"And I'm sure Malfoy could find someone more suited to his level than you Harry," Lance said, his voice dripping with a sweetness that belied the insulting words. "He is quite the catch; handsome, rich, confident. I'm not sure what he sees in you, you're hardly his equal on any account, but I imagine it's some sort of warped sense of responsibility."

Harry fiddled with his Grevillea bracelet. It wasn't a sense of responsibility that kept Draco with him, it was a powerful magic that held Draco by his side. Harry frowned and dropped his gaze. Lance was sick but he wasn't wrong. Harry didn't know what Draco saw in him. He knew what a poor excuse for a boyfriend he was; he wasn't good looking, he didn't contribute much money, he had a sordid past that had to be kept from any friends or co-workers, and up until today he had been handicapped in a big way.

Lance could see that he was wearing Harry down.

"Harry, it's a small price to pay to keep Draco happy, isn't it?"

"I… I can't do it," Harry replied thinly. "We can live off of my wages."

Lance laughed. "I know how much you make Harry and, believe me, it won't keep you both comfortable."

Harry lifted his eyes back to Lance's face. "I'm changing careers now. I'm can try out for a professional quidditch player."

Lance cocked his head to one side. "You really do have your vision back, don't you? I must admit I preferred the blind Harry." He paused a moment, eyes clouded over as he became lost in some memory.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he had the strength to make a run for the exit.

Lance suddenly blinked and came back to himself. "Listen to reason Harry, those quidditch players have been training for years for their positions, do you really think you can just walk in after years of abusing your body and be appointed a top position?"

"I haven't been abus-"

"Not eating enough and not eating the right things," Lance cut in sharply, ticking points off on his fingers. "No fresh air, physically abused by patrons, unsafe sexual encounters, depression, drug abuse."

Harry's eyes flashed as he put his hands against Lance's chest and shoved as hard as he could. Lance stumbled back only half a step, an amused smirk on his face.

"Don't get upset Harry," he said derisively. "You know it's true."

"If I'm so ugly and messed up then why do _you_ want me?" Harry countered.

Lance's expression instantly smoothed, turning almost tender. "Because I can see past all that. Plus, you are very very good at what you do Harry. You were the best they had there. That's probably why Malfoy wants to keep you close at hand, his own personal sex toy."

Harry felt physically sick at the other man's words. He knew he was more than that to Draco, Draco had said that he loved him, but to have others know the intimate details of his body and his sexual prowess…

He truly hated himself in that moment.

"Harry love," Lance said solicitously, backing off a little and sitting down on the wooden bench. "I can see that I've upset you, that wasn't my intent. If you would like to think about my little offer then please, take your time."

Harry felt like collapsing to the floor. He felt mentally and physically exhausted. It had been a turbulent day; celebrating with Draco and now this…

Harry had to force back the tears as he recalled their picnic lunch. How excited Draco had been about making more money so that they could move to a proper home. Not just a nice home but a posh dream home. How excited he'd been about hiring more staff so that he could spend more time at home with Harry. Planning trips to the Great Wall of China…

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cold hard metal of the lockers.

Keeping Draco's contract alive was a must. If he lost that then everything the Slytherin had worked for would be for nothing. And it would all be Harry's fault. If Draco hadn't taken Harry and all his problems on then this never would have happened. Draco might not have gotten this dream contract with Lance Waverley, but at least his company – and Snape's – wouldn't be ruined. Draco worked hard but it was also clear that he loved his job. The possibility of existing only on Harry's salary wouldn't keep the enigmatic blond happy in the long run.

"What would it involve?" Harry asked tonelessly, keeping his eyes shut.

Lance smiled, blue eyes lighting up. "Just the usual. I don't want to harm you Harry, I want to make love to you. I can bring you pleasure as well. "

Harry swallowed, feeling as though he were going to be sick.

Lance stood and walked over to him, lifting his chin in one hand and stroking his thumb across Harry's too pale cheek. "It can be our little secret," he whispered before softly pressing his lips to Harry's.

Harry jolted but allowed the contact, trying to remain detached with eyes firmly pressed shut. In the back of his mind he wished that he hadn't regained his vision. This was always so much easier when he couldn't see.

"I'll leave you now sweet Harry," Lance said, pulling back with a smile. "I'll let you know when I need you next. I'm so glad I found you. I might have to give Malfoy a bonus."

Harry opened his eyes and watched numbly as Lance turned and walked out the door. He waited until the other man had left before shakily lowering himself to the dressing room bench.

He knew it had been too good to be true, that his life would never be easy or perfect. Harry put his head in his hands, too exhausted to even cry. He couldn't see any other way out, just as he had five years ago when he'd made the decision to walk into Borgin and Burkes.

Harry raised his head, emerald eyes shining with sudden resolve.

If he was going to allow Lance to have his body then he would go home tonight and make sure that his first time making love with his new-found vision would be with Draco.


	6. And the More I See, the Less I Grow

Harry paused on the threshold of their flat and took a deep breath. He didn't know how he was going to convince Draco that nothing was wrong _and_ that he wanted them to take the next step in their intimacy.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool surface of the door.

He knew that he cared a great deal for Draco, that he was willing to do almost anything for him was proof enough of that. This situation with Lance was something he could cope with, he'd done it before and he could do it again, but keeping it hidden from Draco was going to be difficult. The blond was not only quite intuitive but the Grevillea bracelet picked up on Harry's emotional levels and transmitted them straight to the Slytherin. Harry would need to keep his emotions in check. He didn't think - or at least he _hoped_ - that Lance wasn't into doling out pain to his paramours. It would be harder to mask physical pain, not to mention hiding the marks on his body from someone who would now expect more physical intimacy with him after tonight.

Harry pushed himself away from the door and opened his eyes with a heavy sigh. Even the reminder that he could now see with perfect clarity could not cheer him at this point.

He shook his head and plastered a smile on his face, hoping that he could muster a convincing aura of happiness from somewhere. Harry opened the door and walked inside.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, it's me," he called back cheerfully, slinging his heavy coat onto the coat rack before walking into the kitchen.

"There you are," Draco smiled in relief from where he was sitting perched on a bar stool at the granite island, a mass of paperwork in front of him. "You're late, I was beginning to worry."

"I know, sorry," Harry smiled as he lifted the champagne bottle in his right hand, "stopped for more refreshments."

"Ah," Draco smirked. "The celebrations continue."

Harry laughed as he set the bottle down on the counter. "I feel like the celebrations should never end."

Draco slipped off of his stool and came around to enclose Harry in his arms. "I feel the same," he said quietly, lips lightly brushing Harry's ear. "I can't tell you how happy I am for you."

"For us," Harry corrected softly, laying his head on Draco's shoulder and simply wanting to drift off to sleep and forget all the ugliness of the day.

Draco smiled as Harry seemed to relax in his arms.

"Mmm…I'm going to take a bath," Harry murmured with eyes closed. "Would you like to join me?" he asked after a pause.

Draco's lips parted in surprise as he pulled back but Harry didn't meet his gaze, he simply remained with eyes closed, head resting comfortably on Draco's shoulder.

"I would love to," Draco replied carefully, feeling as though he were treading on eggshells.

Harry straightened and, with a soft smile, took his boyfriend's hand.

Draco was speechless as Harry pulled him along, up the stairs and into their ensuite. He watched as Harry turned on the tap, adjusted the temperature and added some oils, before turning back towards him.

Draco's breath hitched as Harry reached for the buttons on his white shirt and began to deftly unbutton them all. He searched the Gryffindor's face for any hint of unease or fear but couldn't find any trace of doubt. Harry continued to smile that gentle knowing smile, his green eyes shining in the soft yellow light.

Harry glanced up at Draco's face as he finished unbuttoning his top. The Slytherin's grey eyes were glowing with affection as they met his gaze. Harry felt a strange warmth spread through his chest. Maybe he _was_ making this happen ahead of schedule but he was amazed to find that he actually wanted it; his heart was responding to the obvious love in his partner's eyes and his body was responding to Draco's flawless white skin as he pushed the shirt off of his tall shoulders and let it slip soundlessly to the floor.

Draco stilled Harry's hands as he reached for the zip on Draco's trousers. He smiled in reassurance as Harry's eyes flicked up to his face in concern.

Draco gently grasped the bottom edge of Harry's t-shirt and slowly lifted the garment up over his head, allowing his fingers to lightly brush the warm skin of Harry's sides and arms.

Harry smiled, suddenly feeling a little shy as his fingers resumed the job of unzipping Draco's grey linen trousers. He could feel the unmistakable hardness beneath the smooth fabric and it made his heart jump and his own nether regions twitch a little in anticipation.

Draco wanted to groan as Harry let his trousers drop to the floor and then ran one finger curiously over the front of his bulging underpants.

Harry continued to lightly stroke Draco's cloth covered erection as he quickly undid the tie on his own pants and pushed them down.

Before he went any further, Draco clasped Harry's hands together and looked him in the eye. "I don't expect anything more than just having a bath with you tonight Harry."

Harry smiled at him, feeling tears prick the back of his eyes but he quickly pushed them away. He didn't deserve this man. But he wanted him. "I _want_ more."

Draco swallowed and nodded, not trusting his voice. He would stop the moment he saw any doubt or uncertainty cross his partner's face.

Harry unhurriedly removed the rest of their clothing until they were both naked in the muted lighting. Draco drank in the sight of Harry's uncovered body as Harry reached over to turn off the water.

"You first," Harry said, indicating the full tub of warm water.

Draco smiled and slowly entered the steaming water, lowering himself into the porcelain tub to sit leaning against the rounded back. He held out a hand to Harry and the brunette grabbed ahold as he stepped in and sat down in front of Draco, resting his back against Draco's chest. Draco's arms immediately encircled him and held him close.

Harry leaned back with a sigh, feeling the tension leave his body as the water's warmth sank into his bones and Draco's arms held him tight, protecting him.

Draco gently kissed Harry's temple. "How was practice?" he asked.

Harry clamped down on the urge to cringe as the memory of a dark change room flashed through his mind. "It was great," he replied, forcing himself to think about how glorious it was to fly again with his new-found vision. "It was just how I remembered it," he continued steadily. "I felt like I could take on the Slytherins for the cup again."

Draco chuckled. "You could still kick my arse Potter."

Harry grinned. "At least you can admit it now."

"I was a bit of a prat back then, wasn't I?"

Harry laughed.

"And now look at us," Draco marveled.

"Sitting naked in a bathtub together?"

They both laughed, causing little ripples of water to splash up around the edges of the claw-foot tub.

Draco reached for the teal washcloth hanging over the edge of the tub and began to wash Harry's chest and arms with vanilla scented body-wash.

"So, do you think you'll speak to Oliver about joining the team?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged, closing his eyes as Draco ran the cloth over his slick skin. "I dunno. I've thought about it, but I kind of like the idea of just flying on my own around the stadium, testing out different makes and models."

"You won't get bored?"

"Maybe." Harry smiled to himself. "I do miss hunting for the snitch, trying to spot it first and chasing after it at lightning speed."

Draco smiled in response. "Maybe just mention it to him. He might not think you're good enough anyway," he chided.

Harry elbowed Draco in the ribs. "Oh ha ha," he said sarcastically. "Oliver thinks the sun shines out of my arse so of course I'll make the team."

Draco tossed the washcloth aside as he wrapped Harry in his arms. "He's not getting anywhere near your fine arse Potter," he growled.

Harry smiled. He knew Draco had a bit of a jealous streak in him, and strangely, he enjoyed it. He liked the fact that someone wanted him so much that they didn't want to share, that they didn't even like the _idea_ of sharing.

Draco resumed Harry's thorough washing, this time sliding the soft cloth lower down on his partner's abdomen.

Harry's body immediately responded as he arched his back a little into the more intimate contact.

Draco licked his suddenly dry lips as Harry closed his eyes and laid his dark head back onto Draco's shoulder. He kissed Harry's temple once more, gently, as he let go of the washcloth and ran his now empty hand across Harry's warm wet skin.

Draco felt his groin tighten at the little mewling sound that escaped Harry's lips. Harry's hands slid up the sides of the tub to grip the edges, his hips unconsciously thrusting upwards for more, his renewed erection straining upwards towards his chest.

Draco swallowed. He wanted to ask Harry if it was alright to go further but he couldn't seem to find his voice. Harry was clearly enjoying this and he didn't want to ruin it with talking. He lightly skimmed his fingers downwards, watching as his slim white digits touched Harry's dark pubic hair, running through the coarse strands towards their goal.

Harry gasped as Draco's fingers lightly brushed his erection, running ever-so-lightly along the hard shaft towards his balls and back up again.

Draco's breathing sped up as he wrapped his left arm around Harry's torso and used his right hand to firmly grasp Harry's erection. He began to stroke Harry's warm smooth member, up and down, gently circling the engorged head with his thumb on every few strokes.

Harry moaned and arched into Draco's soapy hand. The scent of vanilla swirled around him as he lay with closed eyes, every little touch causing shivers of pleasure to run up and down his entire body and centering in his groin.

Draco licked his dry lips as Harry continued to moan and thrust into his hand, the Gryffindor's toned body writhing in ecstasy in the warm water. Draco swallowed and knew they needed to move into the bedroom soon as more and more water began to slosh over the side of the tub.

Draco slowed his hand and pressed a kiss to Harry's damp temple. "Mind if we move to the bedroom love?"

Harry opened his eyes, his breath coming in quick pants, as he nodded, unable to trust his voice at that point. His body felt like it was thrumming with electricity. As he stood and carefully stepped out of the tub, he marveled at the need in his body. He hadn't felt this ache and want in a very, very long time.

Draco stepped out after him and grabbed one of the soft towels on the nearby rack to quickly pat them dry before leading him out into the darkened bedroom.

Harry searched himself for any feeling of trepidation or doubt and found none. He almost smirked as he wondered if maybe he was just really horny. As he looked up at Draco in the dim light he knew it was more than that. That he was safe and with a partner that loved him, and just maybe he loved Draco in return…

Draco watched as Harry lay back on the large bed and looked up at him expectantly. He smiled as he slid onto the silky soft sheets and lay alongside of the fidgety brunette.

"Anxious to get started are we?" he chuckled.

Harry smiled that cute lop-sided smile that Draco loved best. The Slytherin blinked in surprise as Harry sat up and opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out the small bottle of lube situated inside.

"How did you know that was there?"

Harry grinned. "I did lots of exploring while you were at work."

"Did you use this without me Potter?" Draco asked, arching one brow.

Harry shook his head as he handed it over. "Nope, so get on with it because I can't wait much longer."

Harry's comment went straight to Draco's groin as he unscrewed the lid and squirted some of the clear liquid into his palm.

"Oh fuck…" Draco breathed as Harry lay back and spread his legs wantonly.

Draco took a deep breath to steady himself and gently spread some of the lube around Harry's entrance. Draco looked up sharply when Harry jumped.

"It's just cold," Harry explained with an amused smile.

Draco smiled in relief and returned to preparing his lover, being as careful and as gentle as possible.

Harry lay back with a sigh and relaxed, glad that Draco realized that he would need some extra preparation since it had been so long. Draco's fingers were magical, the lube quickly warming to his body as Draco loosened him up, making sure that there was an ample amount of the thick liquid.

Harry gasped as Draco's fingers began to reach deep inside of him, that electric current once again beginning to run through his body and stir his blood.

"I… I think I'm ready," Harry managed to gasp out, arching his back slightly.

Draco set aside the lube and looked down at Harry. He had never felt so nervous in bed before. He was so turned on but he wanted to make this last, to take Harry gently and to "make love" not just have a quick romp between the sheets. It had been a long time for him too, probably the longest break between sexual encounters since he was a teenager.

He lined himself up as Harry pulled his legs back into his chest. He glanced at Harry once for confirmation before pushing forwards. Draco's eyes fell shut as he slowly pushed inside, throwing his head back as the tight warmth enveloped him, stroking his rigid cock.

Harry groaned under his breath as Draco slowly filled him, pulling back every few centimeters and then pushing even further forward.

Draco opened his eyes when he had gone as far has he could. He felt as though he was going to come just from the combination of being imbedded in Harry's tight arse and looking at the brunette's flushed face. The expression "hungry eyes" was very apropos for the intense green orbs staring back at him.

Draco slid his hands around Harry's thighs and pulled himself forward, thrusting deeply. The moan that this movement elicited from Harry caused Draco to stop and take a breath. This was going to be over too fast if the Gryffindor kept that up.

"Don't stop…" Harry panted, writhing a little on the dark sheets.

"I have to or else this will be over before it's begun," Draco quipped breathlessly.

Harry smiled and tightened his muscles around Draco's throbbing member. "I don't mind if it's short and sweet the first time."

"Fuck Harry…" Draco replied. "You're going to be the death of me."

Draco took a deep breath and locked his eyes onto Harry's as he began to thrust once again, firmly and deeply.

"Uhh…" Harry threw his head back and braced his hands against the headboard as Draco pumped into his body, pushing him back into the pillows.

Harry gasped as that same electricity tingled throughout his body, running through his veins and out to his limbs. He let out another vociferous moan when Draco's hand suddenly grasped his neglected erection and began to stroke in time to his thrusts.

Draco groaned. It was all too much; the sight of Harry in ecstasy, his hand on Harry's hard cock, his own hips thrusting faster and faster into that delicious tightness.

Harry let out a strangled yell as his orgasm suddenly hit him hard and fast.

Draco began to thrust faster as the sight of Harry's semen shooting out over his chest sent him over the edge. With a final groan, he thrust one last time and stilled, emptying himself deep inside of his lover. The orgasm seemed to grab ahold of his entire body, the absolute pleasure almost too much.

He collapsed on top of his lover, keeping his weight on his forearms, breathing heavily. Matted strands of blond hair damp with sweat fell forward over his forehead.

Harry swallowed and opened his eyes. "Wow, that was…intense."

Draco slowed dragged his own eyes open. "Yeah," was all he could manage.

The exhausted blond gathered enough energy to pull out and collapse next to Harry on the bed, pulling the sheets up over their cooling bodies.

Harry turned to face him. "Sorry I ended it so quickly," he said sheepishly.

Draco chuckled and turned to look at him. "Fine by me, I was ready to pop from the start."

Harry laughed then sobered as he stared contemplatively into Draco's dove grey eyes. "I'm so glad I can see you now. I don't have to guess at your emotions anymore."

Draco smiled. "And what am I feeling now?"

"Satisfied?" Harry grinned.

"Definitely," Draco agreed with a laugh.

"And happy?"

"Yes," Draco confirmed, covering a yawn. "And sleepy."

"Me too."

"And happy?" Draco asked as Harry turned onto his side and Draco spooned him from behind, arms encircling his chest.

"Yes." Harry nodded and closed his eyes. "And… in love," he added quietly.

Draco was glad that Harry couldn't see his expression then; it was a mixture of such surprise and elation and happiness that it brought instant tears to his eyes. He would've been completed embarrassed if anyone had seen it, including Harry.

"I love you too Harry," he managed to quietly utter in response.

Harry smiled as he drifted off to sleep. Draco lay awake for a little longer, marveling at how much his life had changed over the past twelve months.

He too drifted off with a soft smile on his face.


	7. The Fewer the Seeds, the More I Sow

'**The Fewer the Seeds, the More I Sow'**

Harry woke slowly; moved by a gentle awareness that it was morning and that he'd just had the most peacefully deep sleep that he'd had in a very long time. He felt so comfortably warm and happy, that it was with a slight smile that he finally opened his eyes.

He looked over to see Draco smiling down at him, blond head propped up on one hand atop his pillow.

Harry's smile grew at the sight. "Morning," he said as he stretched.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry sighed as he relaxed back into the mattress. "Wonderful."

Draco chuckled. "Glad to hear it," he said before rolling atop the brunette and pinning him to the mattress.

Harry laughed and squirmed under the intense gaze, not to mention the half-hard body pressed to his.

Draco's expression softened as he leaned in for a sweet, lingering kiss.

Harry's arms came up and around Draco's naked back as they kissed. Harry's eyes fell shut as he explored and reacquainted himself with his lover's mouth; the taste and the feel of the Slytherin's talented tongue was intoxicating.

Draco pulled back, slightly breathlessly, and opened grey eyes. "Wow, I'd better stop before you make me late for work."

Harry smirked and thrust his hips upwards underneath Draco's body.

Draco moaned and quickly sat up. "I mean it Harry," he said, trying not to smile. "I have to go, but…keep that thought for later." He placed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips before gently extricating himself and standing.

Harry pouted but reconciled to the fact that he would have to wait until later for another mind-blowing session between the sheets.

Draco hurriedly dressed and went out to the kitchen for breakfast as Harry took his time, going to the toilet and then slipping into some loose grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

Harry noticed that he was a little sore as he walked down the hallway. He almost enjoyed the feeling, as though his past never existed, as though it had been his first time last night.

Draco was just biting into some toast with marmalade when he entered.

Harry winced a little as he sat down on one of the bar stools and grabbed the cereal box.

"Sore?"

Harry glanced over at Draco and nodded. "A little, but I'm fine. I'm sure I'll have recovered by tonight," he added suggestively.

Draco shook his head and passed him the milk. "You're going to be the death of me Potter."

Harry grinned and poured a healthy amount of milk into his bowl before digging in.

"I shouldn't be late tonight," Draco said as he placed his crumb-filled plate into the dishwasher and straightened up. "Probably home around six. Have you got practice?"

Harry nodded as he crunched on his muesli. "I'll be back before six though," he said after swallowing.

"See you later." Draco smiled and touched his finger to Harry's cheek a moment before disappearing down the hallway to the front door.

Harry listened as Draco slipped on his shoes before the door opened and closed, leaving him all alone.

Harry pushed his cereal bowl away, his smile quickly fading. Draco's mention of work only reminded him of Lance Waverley and his "proposal." He suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore.

Harry dumped the rest of his uneaten breakfast into the bin and cleaned up. He spent the rest of the day doing the odd chore around the flat and slowly getting ready for work, all the while a mass of butterflies in his gut, expecting a knock on the door at any moment.

It came time for him to leave for the stadium and still nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

It was with dread that he left the safety of the flat for work. He arrived at the stadium without incident and smiled when he saw Oliver and some other team members standing out on the turf.

"Harry." Oliver smiled upon seeing the young man. "Right on time, as always." Oliver paused, squinting at Harry's face as his old team mate walked right up to him and stopped.

"Hey," Harry greeted easily, wondering how long it would take before the other boy cottoned on.

Oliver smiled suspiciously. "Something is different…" he said.

Harry grinned; his earlier anxiety regarding an ambush from Lance disappearing. "Something _is_ different," he said before snatching the new broom from Oliver's hand and taking off.

Oliver laughed and quickly grabbed one of his fellow team mate's brooms and sped off to meet up with Harry mid-air. "What the hell Potter," he called out with a grin as caught up to the waiting brunette. "What's going on?"

Harry smiled and blinked his eyes a few times with deliberate exaggeration.

Oliver squinted at him. "Eyelash extensions?"

Harry laughed and shook his head.

Oliver's eyes lit up as the penny dropped. The older boy withdrew a snitch from his trouser pocket and tossed it into the air. The fluttering gold wings burst forth from its round body before it suddenly zipped off to the other side of the stadium.

Harry immediately leant down low over his broom handle and shot off after it. He had to squint his eyes against the onslaught of wind as he powered across the stadium, tracking the little gold flash just ahead of him.

Adrenaline surged through his body as he focused intently on the snitch, nothing mattered to him more in that moment than catching that tiny golden prize. He quickly gained on it as it switched directions and dove, twisting every which way but not losing its predatory follower.

Harry followed it into a steep dive, reaching out his right hand as he pushed his broom to the limit. The broom began to wobble a little from the velocity but it didn't matter, Harry pulled out of the dive just before the ground, clasping the snitch in one hand and grinning from ear to ear.

He pulled up and gracefully leapt off, broom in one hand and snitch in the other. His legs felt a little shaky beneath him but the adrenaline kept him standing. He felt as though he'd just drunk about five cups of strong coffee all at once, he was positively buzzing.

"Harry!" Oliver cried out as he came jogging over. "That was unbelievable!"

Harry grinned, green eyes sparkling. He laughed as Oliver practically bowled him over as he hugged him before pulling back and looking into his face excitedly.

"Harry, you have to play for us," he said.

Harry passed him the snitch. "Be serious."

"I am!" Oliver exclaimed. "I'm Captain and I want you to play reserve Seeker. Please! I knew you were good but that little demonstration just blew me away mate."

"Really?" Harry felt his heart jump at the thought of playing professional quidditch. "But… I haven't played in years."

Oliver slung one arm around Harry's shoulders. "Exactly, if you can fly like that after not training for so long, then just imagine what you could do with a couple practices under your belt. I'd be crazy not to offer you a spot."

Harry smiled in disbelief. "Wow thanks Oliver."

"Is that a yes?"

Harry hesitated for only a fraction of a second. "That's a yes."

Oliver whooped and tugged Harry along across the turf towards the rest of the team who were in the midst of stretching and warming up on the ground.

"Attention!" Oliver shouted as they approached the group. "I am very pleased to introduce the newest member of our team, our new reserve Seeker, Mr Harry Potter."

Harry ducked his head shyly, cheeks flaming, as the rest of the team clapped and cheered. He hoped they weren't angry that he hadn't had to go through the usual rigorous try-out to get a spot on the team. He was friends with Oliver but he knew the other boy well enough to know that Oliver would never put someone on his team if he didn't believe in them one hundred percent. Oliver took quidditch much too seriously for that.

"Would you like to join in our practice today then Harry?" Oliver asked, turning to him with a smile and an excited spark in his brown eyes.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. That little taste of chasing the snitch and the accompanying burst of adrenaline already had him clamoring for more.

Harry joined in with the rest of the warm-up. Some of the other players introduced themselves and shook his hand, as he had never been properly introduced to any of them. He hadn't wanted to call attention to himself before and Oliver had kindly agreed to remain vague about the new young wizard testing out their game brooms.

Harry had a blast as he ran some drills with the other talented flyers. He felt as though his reflexes were still a little slow and his flying muscles were rusty but he felt exhilarated. He knew he'd be sore tomorrow.

The Seeker of the team, Warren, was friendly enough and ran through some of his own training drills with Harry, trying to keep him on his toes. Warren gave him loads of advice and tips and Harry ate up everything he said with an eager intensity that had the other wizard smiling in amusement.

They all clapped Harry on the back at the end of practice, congratulating him again and welcoming him to the team. Harry smiled, embarrassed but pleased, relieved that they seemed to be a friendly bunch. It felt nice to be part of a team again.

Oliver slung one arm around his shoulders as he led him back to the change rooms. "I knew we'd be back on the same team again one day Potter. I'm just glad I snagged you before the competition did."

Harry laughed. He was sweaty and exhausted – and happy.

"Hey, how was the new broom?" Oliver asked as they entered the large change room.

"Decent," Harry replied, opening the locker that he'd been using all along. "Wobbled a bit when I pushed the speed though."

"Hmm…" Oliver said thoughtfully. "I think the last model was better under pressure."

"But not as responsive," Harry said.

Oliver nodded. "Back to the drawing board I suppose, find a working combination of the two of them. We'll have to get a name plaque for you Harry."

Harry looked up and Oliver nodded towards his locker. Harry smiled as he grabbed his towel.

"How does it feel to be a part of the infamous Puddlemere United?" Oliver asked him as they made their way to the showers.

Harry grinned. "Fan-bloody-tastic!"

Harry had a quick shower, luxuriating in the hot water and soap, feeling the warmth soothe his tense and sore muscles.

It wasn't until he was unlocking the door to his flat that he thought of Lance Waverley again. He swallowed and tried to push away any thought of the man. He hadn't seen him all day, maybe he had changed his mind, maybe the man had been drunk at the time...

Harry walked into the flat and immediately heard a noise from the kitchen. His heart leapt into his throat for a moment until he heard some familiar humming.

Harry relaxed, feeling almost giddy with relief. He kicked off his shoes and wandered into the kitchen.

Draco was in the midst of pouring some batter into a muffin tin when he looked up at Harry and smiled. "Hey, you're home."

Harry plopped down onto one of the mahogany bar stools and leaned his elbows on the bench top. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking dinner," Draco replied proudly. "Yorkshire pudding."

Harry's brows rose, impressed. "Yum, I'm famished."

"How was practice?" Draco asked, turning back to his cooking.

Harry smiled and lowered his chin to his arms. "Fantastic. Oliver offered me a position on the team – reserve Seeker."

"What?" Draco shut the over door and turned to Harry in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yep." Harry smiled.

"Harry… that's brilliant!" Draco exclaimed. "So practice went _very_ well I take it, how did that come about?"

Harry shrugged modestly. "I just chased the snitch and Oliver asked if I'd like to join the team. I joined in their practice today too."

"How did you go?"

"Not bad," Harry replied. "I felt a little weak and slow but I think I'll get there. Hopefully I'm not too old," he added, half joking half serious.

Draco walked around the island and leaned against the bench next to him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh please Harry, the whole team are older than you aren't they?"

"Yeah, but they haven't stopped training since they were teenagers. I'm starting all over again," Harry countered.

"Well Oliver obviously thought you were good enough to be on the team so you can't be that out of practice," Draco reasoned.

Harry smiled reluctantly. "Yeah, I suppose."

Draco smiled and stroked a finger down Harry's cheek, one of Harry's favourite gestures. "You must be tired then."

"Exhausted," Harry replied, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Why don't you go watch some telly and I'll bring dinner in to you?" Draco offered.

Harry smiled and raised his head. "Where are you finding the time and energy to cook for me after a long day at work?"

"I have an endless supply," Draco smirked. "Go on, I'll join you in a second."

Harry smiled tiredly and dragged himself into the lounge, collapsing onto the couch and putting his feet up as he grabbed the remote control. He realised that he hadn't watched television for some time. It was funny all the things that he hadn't done for so long because of his sight. He didn't even know what was on anymore.

He was still flipping channels when Draco walked in and sat next to him. "Here you take it," Harry said, passing him the remote. "I don't know what anything is."

Draco took the remote and flipped to the guide to see what was on. The blond smiled as Harry leaned against his side, seeming to settle in for a night of tv watching. Nothing sounded better to Draco, it was all so domestic but comforting and… nice.

Draco absently stroked Harry's wrist beside his Grevillea bracelet as he settled on an episode of Flight of the Conchords. He wanted to avoid any heavy dramas; thinking a comedy would be best for his partner who had had enough drama to last a lifetime.

The timer went on the oven and soon they were both tucking into warm Yorkshire pudding whilst watching the funny misadventures of Bret and Jemaine.

**. . . .**

The next two weeks flew by in a flurry of activity as Harry attended practice after practice, trying to make up for lost time. He trained every waking minute that he could and fell into bed exhausted but happy every night. He slept in Draco's bed on a permanent basis now, sometimes just sleeping and sometimes more – when he had the energy.

The threat of Lance coming along and bursting his peaceful cloud of happiness was slowly pushed to the back of his mind as time went on and nothing happened –

until his first day off.

Oliver forced Harry to take a full day off from training or anything quidditch related. He was worried that Harry would burn out before he had even played a single game.

Harry slept in, smiling and mumbling some sort of half-conscious farewell to Draco as the blond kissed him goodbye and headed off to work. He didn't drag himself out of bed until nine o'clock, feeling thoroughly lazy and self-indulgent.

Harry dressed and decided to go out for breakfast after wandering into the kitchen and finding nothing of interest to eat. He wrapped his warm black coat around himself and slipped into his boots before wandering outside into the brisk air. He was halfway down the street when he heard someone calling his name.

"Harry!"

Harry turned and felt his stomach drop out from under him when he saw Lance Waverley striding confidently up the footpath behind him, a dazzlingly white smile on his face. The taller wizard looked tanned, as though he'd just gotten back from some tropical holiday.

Harry stood mutely, watching his approach.

"Where are you headed?" Lance asked, still smiling, as he came to a stop in front of him.

Harry unglued his throat to reply. "Breakfast."

"May I join you?"

Harry desperately wanted to say no but knew it would be futile. "Sure," he said tonelessly before turning and continuing on his way.

Lance fell into step beside him. "How have you been? I've missed you," he said quietly, ensuring that his voice didn't carry to any passersby.

Harry cringed and kept his eyes firmly on the pavement beneath his feet.

"I was in Thailand," Lance continued, oblivious. "Lovely place Harry, you should come with me sometime, I'm sure I could arrange it."

"No thanks," Harry replied succinctly.

"Well, as my paramour you don't really have a say in the matter," Lance replied lightly.

"I can't be away from Draco," Harry said, stopping and turning to face the other man.

"Of course you can," Lance said instantly, his tone was still light but there was hardness in his blue eyes.

"No, I can't," Harry repeated firmly before holding up his wrist and pulling back his sleeve to show the glinting Grevillea bracelet.

Lance's eyes widened with comprehension. "Ah… I wondered how Malfoy got you out of there. Ingenious, albeit risky, can't change his mind now can he?"

Harry ground his teeth together as he lowered his arm and slipped his hand back into his coat pocket. "He isn't going to change his mind."

Lance merely smiled. "I think we should have breakfast at my place Harry."

Harry felt a tremor of fear spike through him at Lance's words. Even though he had agreed to this "deal" he still didn't know what kind of man Lance would be behind closed doors.

Lance removed something from his pocket and held it out. Harry looked down to see a small metal Buddha statue laying on a piece of purple silk in his upturned palm.

"This portkey can remain with you," Lance explained. "It'll take you straight to my place whenever I need you."

Harry swallowed as the statue and silk were placed in his hand. The urge to run was thrumming through his body at the same time that he felt frozen to the pavement.

"I'm going to Disapparate home now," Lance said, watching him closely. "I expect you there in one minute."

Harry felt like he was going to be sick.

"Harry?"

Harry finally dragged his eyes up from the portkey in his hand and nodded silently.

"Good." Lance smiled and tipped his head at him in farewell before disappearing with a loud crack.

Harry exhaled shakily and looked around. There were only a few people on the street, going about their daily routine and not paying any attention to him.

He looked down at the tiny portkey, it looked so harmless and insignificant, but it was heavy in his hand. It carried with it an enormous burden; a double life that he must lead in order to keep the life that he wanted. Draco had made sacrifices for him and he would do the same.

Harry took a deep breath and curled his fingers around the portkey, his bare skin touching the magical object and instantly whipping him away from Godric's Hollow.

Harry opened his eyes once he felt solid ground beneath him once more. He was standing in what appeared to be a large bedroom. The room was decorated in deep maroons and gold and was very opulent in its furnishings. There were French doors that led out onto an expansive balcony bathed in sunlight, as well as an opening on the left side of the room that led into a very spacious marble ensuite.

Harry thought the place looked just like its owner; rich, powerful and ostentatious.

Harry wandered over to the stone balcony to see Lance seated in a chair at a small white, wrought-iron table. On the table was a pot of tea and a silver tiered tower full of scones and jam and other delicious-looking breakfast items.

Harry found that he had lost his appetite.

Lance beckoned for Harry to join him. "What do you think of the place Harry?" he asked as Harry took the seat opposite him.

"Predictable," Harry replied, looking out at the manicured gardens and water features spread out before them atop a vast green lawn that went on for miles. "Where are we?"

"This is my private chateau, in Provence."

"We're in France?" Harry said, unsettled. He didn't like the feeling of being so far away from the familiar.

"Oiu." Lance grinned, taking a sip of tea. "It's very private, no servants or nosy neighbours here. Now, we must get down to business Harry."

Harry forced himself to sit still and to look Lance in the eye, the urge for flight once again taking hold.

"How long can you be away from Mr Malfoy?"

Harry tried to swallow his panic and keep his voice steady as he answered. "About eight or nine hours now."

Lance nodded. "Hmm… and the longer you are together the more time you are able to be away, is that correct?"

Harry nodded reluctantly; he didn't like divulging personal information about his relationship with Draco.

"Interesting," Lance mused setting his cup down again. "And what happens when you go over that limit?"

"Pain," Harry replied simply.

"Tsk tsk." Lance grinned disparagingly. "We shall have to avoid that at all costs then."

Harry remained quiet, wondering what the man had in store for him today. He didn't like all this calm chit chat while waiting for the bomb to drop.

"You seem nervous Harry," Lance observed.

"What are you going to do to me today?" Harry asked brazenly.

Lance chuckled. "Patience beloved, we need to set some ground rules first. And it's not what I'm going to do to you, it's what _you're_ going to do to _me_," he said, blue eyes raking Harry's body greedily.

Harry sat back, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out across the gardens. "What rules?" he asked.

"Rule one," Lance began, clearly enjoying every moment. "You may not mark my body in any way – and I shall endeavour to do the same for you."

Harry glanced back at him, suspicious as to whether the blond would keep that promise or not.

"Rule two, you cannot refuse me anything in the bedroom. In saying that," Lance added upon seeing a flash of panic in Harry's emerald eyes. "I don't wish to do anything that frightens you."

Harry looked back out across the gardens again, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around himself.

"Rule three," Lance continued seriously, standing and crouching in front of Harry, taking his chin in one hand and forcing that green gaze to meet his own. "You must pretend at all times that you are in love with me – and that Malfoy doesn't exist."

Harry almost felt relieved. He could certainly fake romantic attachment, he'd done it for many customers, but the fact that he could pretend that Draco didn't exist for the time that they were together was a blessing. Maybe he could trick himself into forgetting that he was betraying someone, someone that he had come to love. It would break Draco's heart if he knew what was going on…

Harry shook his head and forced a phony smile. "Of course."

Lance looked pleased. He straightened up and held out a hand to Harry. "Come, my beloved."

Harry swallowed and forced himself to place his hand into Lance's.

Harry tried to remain detached for the next two hours as Lance made him slowly remove all of their clothing and lay on the bed together. Lance made him explore every inch of his body, reverently, as though they were true lovers, before demanding that Harry suck him off.

"You are a treasure," Lance said languidly afterwards, lying back on the bed and closing his eyes.

Harry wanted to spit in his face. He wiped his mouth and stood up, reaching for his clothes.

"Be a dear and wipe me off before you go."

Harry bit his tongue as he grabbed a washcloth from the ensuite and ran it under some warm water. He felt slightly nauseous as he gently wiped Lance's softening genitals. The man was very fit and had a flawless body but Harry couldn't be more repulsed.

Lance sighed contentedly before sitting up on his elbows and smiling at him. "See you again soon, my beloved."

"How soon?" Harry asked, tossing the washcloth aside and grabbing his rumpled clothes from off of the floor.

"Mmm… probably in a week," Lance replied thoughtfully. "I don't know that I can go much longer than that without your sweet touch love."

Harry shuddered at the endearment as he jammed his jeans back on as quickly as possible. That was something only Draco had ever called him.

"Here's a portkey that will take you to an old abandoned shack in Godric's Hollow," Lance said as he reached for a leather pouch on the bedside table. He tossed it to Harry who caught it in one hand and looked inside. "Bring it with you every time you visit."

Inside was what looked like a very large diamond.

"Until next time, sweet Harry."

Harry looked up at Lance's smug expression before quickly touching the portkey and whirling away in a tornado of colour.

Harry sprinted all the way home from the dark shack. He stowed the leather pouch containing the portkey in his coat pocket, in the pocket opposite to the Buddha statue, before bursting through the door to his flat.

It was still too early for Draco to be home so he ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. He made it as hot as he could stand it while scrubbing himself clean with the soap as thoroughly as possible.

After half an hour in the hot steamy shower, he finally emerged, feeling slightly better.

He tossed his clothes into the laundry basket and put on one of Draco's robes before sitting on the couch and trying to lose himself in a silly reality tv show about weddings.

By the time Draco arrived home, Harry was feeling much more like himself – but desperate to see his partner.

Draco smiled in surprise as Harry came to greet him at the front door and hugged him tight.

"Hey Harry," he said affectionately into that thick dark hair. "You alright?"

Harry pulled back and smiled. "I'm fine, just missed you is all."

Draco clasped Harry's hand and gently kissed his fingers. "I missed you as well."

Harry followed him to the bedroom as Draco undressed and put on his "relaxing" clothes, all the while telling Harry about his day.

Harry sat on their bed and listened with a smile.

He could do this. As long as he had this life with Draco then he would put up with anything to keep it.


	8. I Wish I Hadn't Seen All of the Realness

'**I Wish I Hadn't Seen All of the Realness'**

Harry whooped and cheered along with the crowd as Puddlemere United took the lead in the final seconds before the half-time mark of the game. He was seated in the Reserve Box, a private box for the "understudies" of the team. Unlike the Keeper or the Beaters, it was less likely for the Seeker to be injured in a game, so Harry knew his chances of playing were slim, but he was happy with that. It was his first game as an official member of the team and the massive crowd of die-hard fans were making him quite nervous, it was certainly a lot more pressure than playing for Gryffindor.

Harry remained in his seat as the intermission break began, he knew it would take Draco a few minutes to get through the crowd to meet him so he just sat back and looked around. He smiled in memory at the look Draco had given him when he had first seen him in his official team uniform that morning; the blond had been quite taken with the ensemble. Harry snickered, wondering if his new uniform would be requested in the bedroom that night.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turned towards Tom, one of the reserve Beaters. "Yeah?"

"You have a visitor."

Harry glanced over to the open doorway to see Ron Weasley hovering there. Harry frowned as he stood and slowly walked over to stand a couple of feet away, arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

Ron's smile was hesitant but the redhead looked determined. "I came to see you."

"I'm not playing tonight," Harry replied pointedly.

"I know, but… I wanted to congratulate you on the position, and…" Ron fidgeted, shuffling his feet, his freckled face turning red. "I wanted to see if you maybe wanted to have lunch together tomorrow."

Harry blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected that. "Erm, I…"

Ron swallowed and pushed on. "It's just, I miss our friendship and… I wanted a chance to explain everything. And apologise."

Harry bit his lip and looked away. He didn't want to make this decision now – or ever. He didn't want to talk about the past anymore, he just wanted to move forward.

"You look good," Ron interjected into the silence.

Harry couldn't help snorting as he turned back towards his ex-best friend.

Ron cracked a real grin. "Sorry, that sounded odd. I just meant that you look healthy, and happy."

Harry sighed, feeling his reservations crack a little. "I am. I've been training a lot so I've been eating more and weight training…" Harry shrugged. "Just getting back into Seeker shape."

Ron nodded. "Well, I can't wait to see you in a real game. So, your sight…?"

Harry smiled a little. "Perfect, one hundred percent fixed."

"Wow, that's amazing," Ron replied sincerely. "I guess we have a lot to catch up on."

Harry ran a hand through his dark hair. "Yeah, I guess."

"Is that a yes to tomorrow then?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Just the two of us?"

Ron nodded.

"Alright," Harry acquiesced after a pause. "But no promises, okay? I'll come to lunch but I don't know if you can, you know, be in my life again."

"That's all I can ask for," Ron responded, satisfied.

Harry glanced up and finally noticed Draco standing just over Ron's shoulder. Draco mouthed, 'are you okay?' and Harry nodded.

Ron turned to see what Harry was looking at and his jaw dropped in shock. "Malfoy? What are _you_ doing here?"

Draco smirked as he walked over and stood beside Harry. "Visiting Harry."

"Since when is he _Harry_?" Ron said, looking confused rather than outraged.

Harry smiled and deliberately slipped his hand into Draco's. "Like you said Ron, we have a lot to catch up on."

Ron gaped, speechless.

Harry couldn't help laughing at Ron's expression. It probably _was_ a lot to handle considering their past history.

"Still want to be in Harry's life?" Draco sneered protectively.

"Of course," Ron replied, after swallowing a couple of times. "It's just a surprise, that's all. I… I'm just glad that Harry has, er, someone."

Harry was impressed at how quickly Ron recovered. "So we're still on for tomorrow then?" he asked.

Ron nodded. "How about the bistro in Diagon Alley?"

"Uh, how about Sciué Italian Bakery Caffe in Godric's Hollow instead?" Harry quickly suggested. He did not want to go anywhere near Diagon Alley - or Borgin and Burkes.

"Sure," Ron readily agreed. "Twelve thirty?"

"Twelve thirty." Harry nodded, feeling nervous about the date already. He hoped it wouldn't be an hour of stilted conversation before an explosion of emotions that ended up with someone getting punched in the face.

"See you then." Ron smiled and glanced at Draco before turning and walking off into the crowd, hands tucked into his pockets.

Harry turned to Draco and expelled the breath he'd been holding.

Draco raised a brow. "You sure you're up for that Harry?"

Harry flashed a lop-sided grin. "Yeah, had to happen sometime so why not now?"

"Do you want me to be there?"

Harry shook his head and stepped out of the way as one of his teammates passed through into the private box. "I'll be alright. If it gets to be too much I'll just leave and that'll be the end of it."

"Okay, I'd better get back to my seat." Draco leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "I hope Warren gets knocked off his broom."

Harry laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder. "I don't. I'm not ready."

Draco gave his hand one last squeeze before heading back to the stands with the rest of the excited masses.

Harry returned to his seat and tried to lose himself in the game, hoping to forget about tomorrow and his ominous meeting with Ron.

**. . . .**

Harry arrived at the café ten minutes late. He'd almost decided against going at the last second but was finally able to force himself out the door. Even if this meeting was to go horribly wrong, he wanted to get it over with.

He spotted Ron almost immediately at a quiet table next to the window. Ron raised a hand in greeting, looking relieved, and Harry made his way over to sit down opposite him.

"I didn't think you were going to show," Ron said, absently spinning his glass of water on the white linen tablecloth.

"Either did I," Harry admitted, unbuttoning his jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair.

"So…" Ron started. "Are you living in Godric's Hollow then?"

"Yeah, just up the road."

"With Malfoy?" Ron couldn't help asking.

"Yes," Harry replied with a challenging edge to his voice.

Ron smiled and shook his head. "Wow, he must have really changed since school."

Harry relaxed a little, sensing that Ron was fairly accepting of his relationship with Draco, or at least _open_ to accepting it. "Yeah he has. He's grown out of that whole competitive thing where he always has to be the best and belittle everyone else. You'd be surprised at how caring and insightful he can be."

Ron nodded, absorbing everything.

"Not to pour salt in your wounds," Harry continued. "But he was there for me when no one else was; he was the _only_ one there. I'm not saying this to be cruel," he quickly added when he saw Ron's remorseful expression. "It's just that I need you to know that he went through a lot to get me to where I am today. If you can't be civil to Draco then we can't be friends, because he's going to be in my life forever."

Ron's eyes widened at this last statement. "So it's pretty serious then?"

"Very," Harry confirmed without hesitation.

Ron nodded then broke into an amused grin. "I guess I'll have to get to know the git then."

Harry smiled, trying to picture the two of them in one room together without incident. "That should be interesting."

"I'll just pretend that we've never met."

"Probably a good idea," Harry agreed. "No pre-conceived impressions. I can't promise that Draco will behave though, he may be a changed man but he is by no means a harmless kitten now."

Ron snorted. "I know, the look he gave me last night confirmed that."

Harry shrugged. "He's just protective of me. It'll lessen in time as things get easier for me."

Ron looked out the window for a moment before turning back to Harry and asking quietly, "what happened to you Harry?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and sat back, as though trying to escape the impending conversation.

"The last time I saw you, you were going from job to job and basically just giving up on life."

"Sounds like a good time to dump a friend, doesn't it?" Harry bit out sarcastically.

Ron rested his elbows on the table and leaned in. "I know I was a twat, I admit it, but it was hard on us too Harry. Hermione and I were both trying to work and save money and buy a place to live… We wanted to help you, and we did as much as we could, but… at some point something had to give. You weren't cooperating anymore, you weren't working and you have to admit that you were pretty horrible to us as well."

Harry swallowed and averted his eyes. It was unavoidable remembering what it was like back then; how depressed and angry he'd been at the world, and at his friends who were not blind and could merrily go about buying homes and building a real life.

"I'll admit that I must have been hard to live with," Harry said slowly, forcing the words out through a tightened throat. "But no matter how horrible a friend - who was like family to me - was acting, I would never give up on them and leave them to die in the street."

"We didn't leave you to die in the street Harry," Ron contended. "We set you up in your own place; we were trying to encourage you to move on, to accept what had happened and to make do."

"Make do?" Harry repeated angrily, turning to face him again. "Trying to accept that all my life's plans and dreams were suddenly fucked was not an easy thing to adjust to. I had to go from envisioning myself as a professional quidditch player to not even being self-sufficient!"

"But that's the thing Harry," Ron said. "We didn't expect you to just accept what had happened to you overnight but it was _years_ Harry, and you didn't even try to learn how to get around on your own. You wouldn't go to that training centre for the blind, you wouldn't sit down with a counsellor or a therapist to deal with what had happened."

Harry bit down hard on his lip, forcing back the tears that he could feel pricking the back of his eyes.

"As horrible as it sounds," Ron continued, trying to get it all out in a rush. "We both began to resent you. We didn't want you to be out of our lives but… we needed a break. We needed some space to focus on our own lives for a while. You wouldn't accept anyone's help so we got to the point where we thought if we just gave you a push and left you to it then you might start to heal and wake up to yourself."

"Yeah well, thanks for that push," Harry snapped, eyes blazing. "Suddenly having no one to turn to when things got really rough ruined my life."

"Harry-"

"No, you wanted to know so I'll tell you," he cut across him harshly. "I couldn't hold a job and was feeling absolutely hopeless when I met someone, a man, who I thought was someone I could trust. I thought he wanted to help me, that he cared for me, but it was all a lie. To make a long story short, he took all my money and left me broke – in more ways than one." Harry could feel the tears pooling in his eyes but he didn't care. "I literally was living on the street at this point and contemplating things that now scare the shit out of me. I was ready to throw away the sacrifice that my parents had made for me and just give up. Slipping into a never-ending sleep sounded pretty damn good.

Then I met someone else, someone I knew could not be trusted but that offered me a job of sorts to help me out of the gutter. So I took it. Turns out the job wasn't better than death, but the thought of my parent's sacrifice to keep me alive kept me going, although they would have been ashamed to call me their son if they could've seen me then. I was at Borgin and Burkes for twelve months, twelve long fucking months that ripped my soul out and shattered it completely."

Ron was speechless. Harry's eyes were haunted and broken, tears now running down his cheeks unchecked and dropping soundlessly onto the table cloth.

Harry broke eye contact and dropped his head into his hands, just wanting to disappear.

"Oh Harry… I had no idea," Ron whispered. "I guess I know the answer, but why didn't you come to me or Hermione?"

Harry laughed bitterly and raised his head. "I couldn't. My pride wouldn't let me at that point and then… then it was too late."

"Um, sorry to interrupt but did you gentlemen want to order something?"

Both boys startled, having completely forgotten that they were in a pubic restaurant, and looked up at their apologetic server.

Harry quickly wiped his face and cleared his throat. "I'll have the chef's soup with a bread roll, and a stiff drink."

"I'll have the same," Ron added quickly, not caring, just wanting the guy to leave.

The boy took away the unused menus and strode back to the kitchen.

"How did you get away from Burkes?" Ron asked in a hushed voice, hoping their conversation hadn't carried to any of the nearby tables thus far.

Harry expelled a shaky breath before replying. "Draco," he said simply.

"How on earth did he know?"

This was where Harry knew he was treading on dangerous ground. If he admitted to Ron that Draco was frequenting Borgin and Burkes then it might affect any possible truce between the two. He had decided earlier that a little white lie might be best for everyone.

"Someone Draco did business with told him I was there. He couldn't stop thinking about it, wondering how on earth I ended up there, so one day he showed up to see for himself."

"Did he say who he was?" Ron asked, fascinated.

"Not at first," Harry recounted. "I figured it out though. He kept coming back, trying to get me to speak, to wake up from the kind of walking coma I seemed to be stuck in." Harry stopped to take a sip of water, the memories were bitter-sweet but also warmed his heart. Draco had been so stubborn. It was one of the things he loved about him. "After a while I began to trust him and he decided that it was time to get me out of there, so he did. My knight in shining armour," he added with a smile.

Ron smiled in response, looking amazed. "Wow… I can't believe Malfoy did all that for you."

"And for himself too." Harry grinned. "I'm irresistible."

Ron chuckled and sat back as their meals were brought over and placed in front of them.

Harry dropped his napkin into his lap and looked back up at Ron. "I suppose if we're going to be friends again you should know everything."

"Yes?" Ron replied, ripping open the warmed bread roll and dipping it into the rich pumpkin soup.

"Draco had to use a very sneaky method to break the contract I was under," Harry said as he pushed back the sleeve of his jumper, revealing the brass bracelet.

Ron's brow rose as he leaned in to examine the metallic circlet on Harry's wrist. "Is that…a Grevillea band?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, pulling his sleeve back down and picking up his spoon.

Ron whistled and sat back, stunned. "I guess there's no denying that he really does care for you."

Harry smiled as he swallowed a spoonful of the delicious soup. "Mental huh?"

Ron laughed and nodded. "It's going to take some getting used to, that's for sure."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, both enjoying the delicious fare.

"So, what's going on in your life?" Harry asked curiously. "How's Hermione?"

"She's good," Ron replied hesitantly. "Uh, we're not together anymore though. Just friends."

"What?" Harry said in surprise. "But… how can that be?"

Ron smiled ruefully and shrugged his shoulders. "We just kind of drifted apart I guess. We were fighting more than we weren't, so it was just a… a mutual thing."

"That must have been tough," Harry surmised, sensing that his old friend was still hurting. "You were together a long time."

"Yeah," Ron replied. "It's better though. She's with someone else now, they're living together."

"Sorry to hear that Ron," Harry said sincerely. "You're mum must be devastated, she was probably already knitting booties for your children," he added to lighten the mood.

Ron smiled. "Yeah well, I think she took it worse than me."

Harry smiled and mopped up the last remnants of soup from his bowl with the bread roll. "How is your family?"

"Good," Ron said. "You should come for a visit, they'd love to see you again."

"Maybe," Harry replied ambiguously.

Ron nodded, letting the subject drop. He didn't want to push his luck. The redhead pushed his empty bowl aside and picked up the tumbler of Scotch, lifting it in a toast.

"Here's to new beginnings," he said.

Harry smiled in response and did the same, clinking their glasses together. "To new beginnings."

They both threw back the Scotch and set their glasses down.

"Whew!" Ron exhaled. "That clears the sinuses."

Harry laughed, feeling the warm liquid make its way down his throat to his gut. "Delicious," he said, licking his lips.

The two then ordered some dessert, chit-chatting about general subjects like quidditch and the weather. By the time they had paid and wandered out to the street, they were both feeling decidedly more comfortable around each other, almost like old times.

"Thanks for lunch," Ron said, wrapping his woolen scarf around his neck in the cool air. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too." Harry smiled. "We'll have to do it again."

"Maybe next time Hermione can come too?" Ron ventured.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Harry agreed.

"Well, goodbye." Ron smiled and waved as he turned to head off down the footpath.

Harry stood and watched Ron walk off into the crowd, a smile plastered on his face. He was glad that they'd made the reconnection. He hadn't thought that it was going to work but he was pleasantly surprised. He couldn't wait to see how Ron and Draco would be in one room together.

"Just how many lovers do you have Mr Potter?"

Harry's good mood instantly vanished as he turned to see Lance standing behind him. "What do _you_ want?"

Lance blinked in surprise. "What sort of insolence is that? It's been a week, I'm here to collect you."

Harry ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Fine," he finally ground out. Without another word he jammed his hand into his pocket and grabbed the Buddha statue that permanently lived there.

Harry was instantly whipped away to the same private mansion in Provence, stumbling a little on his arrival in the red and gold bedroom. He sat on the large king-sized bed with resignation and waited.

Lance arrived only a couple of minutes later and Harry glared at him. "What's with you today Potter?"

Harry ground his teeth together and looked away. He thought he should probably avoid drinking alcohol in future before meeting with Lance, it only fuelled his obstinance.

"Nothing."

Lance narrowed his eyes as he walked over and sat next to him. Harry flinched as the other wizard stroked the hair off of his forehead. "I'll make it better baby."

Harry shuddered and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to think back to how he used to deal with the situation when he was at Borgin and Burkes. It was so hard to put himself back in that frame of mind now that he had so many good things in his life. He closed his eyes, forcing himself back into that world of eternal darkness.

"That's it love," Lance simpered, letting his finger trail down Harry's cheek and then down the side of his pale neck. "Remember our agreement, when in this room, _I_ am the love of your life."

Harry swallowed down the rising nausea and nodded once. He tilted his head to the right, allowing Lance access to his neck. The blond immediately kissed the pale skin offered to him.

Harry opened that part of his brain that he used to lock himself away in and welcomed the detachment with open arms. His body became an automatic robot to Lance's commands and desires as the other man removed all of their clothing. He didn't even feel the cool air wafting in from the open French doors as it blew across his skin. He didn't even flinch when Lance pushed his way inside. He wasn't there, his consciousness was cowering in a tiny dark room with bars on the windows. The evil was locked on the outside as he crouched in the corner and kept his hands firmly pressed to his ears, eyes clenched shut.

He shook his head back and forth, pushing out reality and inviting in the nothingness….

Harry collapsed in a heap on the dusty floor of the shack, his breath coming in gasps. He threw the return portkey against the far wall with an anguished cry before dropping his forehead onto his arms and curling into a ball. His eyes were dry but his body shook under the unbearable weight of an onslaught of emotions that he couldn't bottle up.

Being in that place again had shaken him to the core. That little dark room in his mind was his saviour but also his own personal hell. Unspeakable acts that his body endured as his mind tried to revolt. He clenched his hands into fists, nails digging into his palms.

Harry yelled into the heavy silence, all the while keeping his eyes squeezed shut, nails pressed into his skin, attempting to use the pain to bring him back to reality.

Finally he was able to pry his eyes open and focused on a broken chair lying across from him. He lay there panting, focusing on this piece of furniture as his mind slowly dragged itself out of its own murky recesses.

He rolled onto his back and was finally able to breathe properly, dragging in large gulps of air, expanding his lungs and clearing the last of the fogginess from his head.

Harry lay there for an hour, just breathing and reminding himself of why he was doing this, filling his head with memories of Draco and _real_ love. His time with Lance wasn't a betrayal, it was a job and that's all. He had everything he wanted at home. He'd come to learn in his young life that no one's life was perfect and his was as close to perfect as he could expect. He figured that for him to have all that perfection the universe had to make up for it somehow by giving him this burden to bear. Just as he was rescued from the Dursleys and given an adopted family at Hogwarts, he also had to bear the burden of being "the chosen one" to deal with the threatening evil. That's all Lance was; the new threatening evil.

He finally turned his head to see the sun beginning to drop in the sky.

Harry pushed himself back up into a sitting position. With great effort he got to his feet, feeling slightly dizzy as he straightened up. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath.

After a moment, Harry opened determined green eyes.

He walked over and returned the portkey back to his pocket before heading home.


	9. And All the Real People

'**And All the Real People Are Really Not Real At All'**

Lance smirked in satisfaction as Harry quietly collected his discarded clothing and began to dress. "Same time next week my beloved?"

"Sure," Harry replied listlessly.

Lance stretched out on the silken sheets, feeling quite content. Having access to Harry on a weekly basis was making him positively cheerful.

"You know, I might have to give Malfoy a _very_ good Christmas present this year."

"I thought we weren't supposed to mention him?" Harry snapped. He actually liked that rule and it was like a knife to the gut whenever Lance broke it, ruining the tenuous hold he had on blocking out his "other life" as he had come to think of it.

"_I_ may do as I like," Lance replied loftily. He propped himself up on his side, one hand on his cheek, as he watched Harry with intense blue eyes. "You are a gorgeous creature, Harry, you know that? You must have a lot of men throwing themselves at your feet."

"Just you," Harry muttered as he slipped into his grubby trainers.

"Really?" Lance replied, pleased. "Good, I really don't want to share you with anyone else - besides Malfoy of course."

"Anything else then?" Harry asked once he'd finished dressing. He turned to face Lance expectantly and hoped the man would just let him leave.

"No that's all," Lance said, lying back and shutting his eyes with a sigh.

Harry wrapped his fingers around the return portkey and closed his eyes as he was whisked away back to the familiar surroundings of the old shack. He took a minute to compose himself once he had arrived, taking deep calming breaths and releasing them slowly. Draco had immediately pounced on him the last time he had returned home, feeling Harry's intense emotions through their connection and causing Draco to worry. The last thing he wanted was to concern Draco.

Harry opened his eyes and gave his head a little shake before leaving the shack and heading for home. His heart felt heavy and he was mentally exhausted, all he wanted to do was take a hot shower and crawl into bed for a while, hoping to be his normal self again before Draco got home from work.

Harry opened the front door and walked in, throwing his coat onto the bench and kicking off his shoes before heading for the bedroom.

"Harry?"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Draco's voice from the direction of the lounge room. He quickly clamped down on the immediate panic that clenched his heart. What if Draco knew where he had just come from? Harry took a steadying breath and sauntered into the lounge as naturally as possible.

"You're home early," Harry said, forcing a smile.

"Where've you been?" Draco asked, walking over to greet him with a hug.

Harry quickly stepped back out of the way. "Uh, I've been at the gym. Sorry, I'm just a bit sweaty and filthy. I'll just go hop in the shower."

"Mind if I join you?" Draco asked, quirking one brow suggestively.

Harry laughed weakly. "I'm a bit tired for… uh, that, I think. Rain cheque?"

"Of course." Draco frowned as Harry turned and headed for the bathroom. The blond followed him into the ensuite and leaned against the counter as Harry quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. "Are you alright Harry?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Harry replied, sending him a smile through the steamy glass of the shower cubicle. "Just tired. How was your day?"

Draco smiled, instantly diverted. "It was great, those new staff members we hired started today. That's why I'm home early. Looks like it might be a common occurrence now."

"That's great!" Harry enthused as he scrubbed himself all over with the soapy loofah then started on lathering up his dark hair.

Draco swallowed. Watching Harry in the shower was making his trousers suddenly feel a little too tight. "So… I thought we could maybe go look at some properties today," he said, forcing himself to look away and focus on some stray lint on his sleeve.

"Properties?" Harry questioned as he rinsed the remaining shampoo from his hair.

"Yeah, I thought it might be time to move into a more spacious place, an actual house."

"Oh." Harry turned off the hot water and stepped out.

Draco handed him a towel, his eyes straying to the little water droplets running down Harry's chest as the brunette wrapped the navy blue towel around his waist. Draco blinked and looked up. "What's wrong? You don't want to move?"

Harry shook his head, feeling much improved after his shower. He playfully hooked his arms around Draco's neck with a smile. "Nothing's wrong. I would love to move, somewhere with a large garden."

Draco smiled and slipped his arms around Harry's waist. "Wait until you see these places Harry, the photos make them look stunning."

Harry felt himself relax in Draco's arms. "I hope they're not ridiculous Malfoy. I don't want to live in some bloody big mansion with stone gargoyles and a moat."

Draco chuckled. "They're not ostentatious, but we do need somewhere befitting of a Malfoy and a Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You mean a Malfoy, Potters do just fine in nice normal homes."

Draco leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear. "You deserve more than normal Harry."

Harry felt his body start to respond to Draco's proximity and drawling voice. He was pleasantly surprised to find that even when he was exhausted and felt like shit, Draco could still pull him out of it. Draco Malfoy really was someone special.

Harry pulled back a little and looked into Draco's warm grey eyes. It confirmed where he was and grounded him. He was indeed back in his chosen reality, with the one he loved. Harry leaned in and kissed Draco's soft lips, keeping his eyes open the whole time, even as Draco's eyes fell shut.

Draco sighed into the kiss, his body melting and arms tightening around Harry's warm naked torso, water droplets soaking into the sleeves of his shirt.

Harry pulled back after a moment and rested his forehead against Draco's, his breathing a little faster than normal. Draco seemed to be just as affected.

"I love you," Harry murmured earnestly.

Draco's breath hitched as he opened his eyes to stare into heartfelt emerald orbs. Harry had said those words only a handful of times and every time it made his heart jump. "You're going to be the death of me Potter," he breathed.

Harry smiled and pressed another kiss to Draco's lips before stepping back. "Do I need to dress up for our property viewings this afternoon? Are we playing rich magnates?"

"We're not playing rich magnates, we _are_ rich magnates," Draco scoffed, straightening up and adjusting his wrinkled shirt.

Harry laughed as he walked off to the closet to pick out some appropriate attire for their outing. 

**. . . .**

"Have I told you how absolutely delicious you look?" Draco said into Harry's ear with a smirk.

"Yes," Harry hissed, elbowing his boyfriend in the ribs and trying not to laugh as the two of them followed the estate agent up the long drive towards the next house. Harry had chosen a finely tailored outfit that he normally stayed clear of and Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

The agent turned to them with a smile as they stopped at the main entrance. She was a woman in her mid-fifties, with dark hair streaked with grey that was pulled back into a high bun, and she wore the highest pair of stilettos that Harry had ever seen. She also had a good sense of humour and was very sharp. She seemed to know exactly what they were looking for. Each and every house had been breath-taking without being over the top. It was a house for only two people after all.

Harry looked around the entrance to the last house on Margaret's list. This place was slightly larger than the previous one, with an all brick exterior and white pillars at the entrance. There was a healthy covering of ivy entwined around the pillars and up the house to one side. It was beautiful and trimmed to perfection, enhancing the country charm of the place.

"Looks promising," Draco said to Margaret upon seeing Harry's eyes light up as he looked around. "Shall we move inside?"

"After you." Margaret unlocked the door with a flick of her wand and waited for the two men to pass through into the foyer.

"Wow," Harry exclaimed, completely losing the pretense of a cool façade. "This place is amazing!"

Draco had to agree as he took in the shining marble floors and curving staircase. The house looked much larger on the inside than it did from the outside. He looked to the right to see a small elegant sitting room with windows on every side, the sun streaming in and lighting the pleasant furniture that was a little too flowery for his taste but still cheerful and homey none-the-less.

Draco smiled and turned to Margaret. "Very nice."

She smiled knowingly; she knew when a buyer was hooked. "Shall we continue on to the kitchen?"

The two young men toured the entire house, which was made up of five bedrooms, large bright kitchen, sitting room, office, a formal dining room and a sunny lounge room. There was even a second staircase up into an existing art studio, separate from the rest of the home.

Harry stepped out into the back garden and marvelled at the grounds. There was a large green lawn that went on and on, surrounded by very tall trees that would keep their privacy intact. There was definitely room for him to fly and train at home now.

"What no swimming pool?" Draco quipped to Margaret as they looked at the huge area.

"No." Margaret smiled, "but plenty of room to put one in and design it yourselves."

"Fair point." Draco watched Harry's expression as the Gryffindor looked around. He could see that Harry was definitely taken with the place. "We will discuss it at home and let you know."

Harry turned around with a disappointed expression.

Draco couldn't suppress the smile of amusement. "Or perhaps we'll just take it," he said, turning away from Harry to look at their agent.

Margaret chuckled and nodded. "Very good Mr Malfoy, I shall go get the paperwork and bring it inside. Won't be a moment."

Draco turned back to Harry after she'd left. "Is this the one you want Harry?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "Yes, it's perfect. As long as you like it too?" he added worriedly.

"If you like, _I_ like it."

"It's your money," Harry pushed.

Draco frowned. "It's not my money Harry, it's _our_ money. You have a good career now and contribute too, and even if you didn't it would still be a mutual decision. That's what relationships are."

Harry nodded, knowing it was something he needed to work on. Draco always seemed like the rich one, the one in charge, and he was just tagging along for a free ride. But Draco was right, he did have a respectable career now and earned good money, he just needed to remember that.

Draco clasped his hand tight and gave it a squeeze as Margaret walked back out onto the patio with a sheaf of papers and an eager smile.

**. . . .**

Draco and Harry walked home from dinner from their usual restaurant in Godric's Hollow, taking their time as they meandered down the street looking into shop windows. The local merchants were beginning to prepare for the coming spring with pretty window displays of elaborate floral designs.

They were both still on a high from submitting an application for the purchase of their new home. They walked, hand-in-hand, content to take their time.

"Why do I always order garlic bread with my pasta?" Harry moaned, holding one hand to his belly. "Don't let me do that again, I think I'm going to be sick from carb overload."

Draco chuckled. "You're just lucky that you have an active job and can work it off."

"What's your excuse then?" Harry chided.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not the one ordering a basket of garlic bread with every meal Potter."

"Yes but you always end up eating half of it," Harry pointed out with a grin.

Draco pointedly ignored his comment as he stopped to look in the jewellery shop window. "When's your birthday Harry?"

"Uh… July thirty-first," Harry replied, having to think about it for a second. He couldn't remember the last time he actually celebrated it.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, straightening up and turning towards him.

"I dunno." Harry shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it, it's five months away still."

"Really?" Draco said in disbelief. "I constantly think about what I want."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Harry replied with a smile. "When's your birthday?"

"June fifth."

"Jeez, do I have enough time to prepare?" Harry said in mock panic. "Four months to find a unicorn with a twenty-four carat gold horn."

"Don't be stupid," Draco replied. "I wouldn't want something so useless."

Harry laughed. "What _do_ you want then?"

Draco's haughty expression melted into a thoughtful look as he pondered the question. "A photo album, of the two of us."

Harry's brow rose in astonishment. "That's… not what I was expecting."

"Not every gift needs to be expensive."

Harry smiled to himself, his boyfriend still managed to surprise him. Draco seemed to have a Gryffindor side to him as much as Harry always seemed to have a part of him that belonged to Slytherin.

"Did I ever tell you that the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin?"

Draco glanced at him to see if he was joking. "Really?"

Harry nodded, watching the footpath pass beneath their feet as they walked. "Yeah, I told it not to and it listened."

Draco digested this. "So… we could've been in the same house."

"Yeah, I wonder what would've happened."

Draco tried to picture Harry in the snake den. "I think you would've been eaten alive Potter."

"You weren't," Harry pointed out, glancing at him.

"Yes but ninety-five percent of the Slytherin families weren't after my blood Harry," Draco reasoned. "And I was a right prick back then so I fit right in."

"Maybe I would've been too."

Draco shook his head with a smile. "Not possible, you're too pure."

Harry smiled sadly. "I'm not that good," he said. "I've done my fair share of horrible things; horrible thoughts and actions that had repercussions that I didn't stop to think about."

"Name one," Draco asked, not believing him.

"I could name dozens, but there was one that affected you," Harry answered. "Sectumsempra."

Draco looked at Harry's guilty expression and pulled back on his hand to stop him. "I probably deserved that."

"You could've _died_."

"And I bet you had no idea what the spell did."

Harry couldn't meet his eyes. "Exactly, I rushed in and used an unfamiliar spell on someone that could've killed you on the spot. I… I still can't quite believe I used a spell like that on another human being."

Draco lifted Harry's chin with one finger and met his remorseful gaze. "Harry, we both did our fair share of fucked up things back then. I broke your nose and left you on the train, and believe me, I knew exactly what I was doing. We just need to accept that we had a shit childhood that we can now make up for and figure out who we really are - without that fucking war affecting us."

Harry exhaled and nodded his head.

Draco smiled and gave Harry's hand a tug to get him to fall into step beside him once more. They walked the rest of the way home in silence.

Harry automatically flipped on the telly as he entered the lounge room and collapsed onto the couch. "The Bachelor's on," he informed Draco as the blond walked into the room.

Draco's eyes lit up and he sat next to Harry, putting his feet up on the ottoman and relaxing back into the cushions. Harry smiled at Draco's fascinated expression, the blond loved trashy muggle television.

"He is so fake," Harry muttered during the first ad break.

"Well he is on television Harry," Draco defended. "Not many people would be able to act completely natural with cameras following them twenty-four hours a day."

Harry snorted. "And what about the ridiculous expectations these girls have now. Nothing will compare to the fairy-tale dates these producers are coming up with, of course the insipid bimbos think they're in love, who wouldn't be?"

Draco chuckled and looked at his irritated boyfriend. "Jealous Harry?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at him. "Getting on stage in front of thousands of people and dancing is _not_ my idea of a dream date," he said.

"Hmm… what about the romantic hot tub for two surrounded by falling snowflakes?"

"Yes, that is definitely more my style."

"Maybe we could put in an outdoor spa at the new place," Draco said suggestively, leaning close to Harry so that his mouth was next to the brunette's ear. "I'm sure we could have some fun in there. Swimsuits optional."

Harry swallowed when Draco nipped his ear gently before moving his lips down to Harry's neck to place soft kisses to the sensitive skin. Harry's eyes fell shut as he tilted his head away, encouraging his amorous partner.

Draco gently pushed Harry down onto the couch and lay on top of him, continuing his attention to Harry's delectable skin. Harry spread his legs a little to allow Draco's body to rest comfortably between them.

Draco smiled against Harry's skin and gently nipped the tempting juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Harry immediately jumped as though he'd been shocked. His eyes flew open and he could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. He'd forgotten for a second where he was and who he was with, Lance had bitten him in the exact same spot only this morning, and with his eyes closed he'd lost track of which reality he was in for a split second.

"Harry?" Draco questioned with concern. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Harry quickly blinked and looked up at Draco's worried expression. "No," he said, forcing a weak smile. "I'm fine, just uh… I think I kinda dozed off for a second there or something. Sorry, I guess I'm still a little tired."

"Oh." Draco frowned at the false note in Harry's voice. "Alright, did you just want to go to bed then?" he asked, sitting up and shifting off of him.

Harry shook his head with a smile as he pulled himself back up into a sitting position and cuddled into Draco's side. "I'll wait with you until the show is over."

Draco wrapped one arm around him and turned back to the television screen, a slight frown still marring his face.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .  
><strong> 

***** Just a reminder about the warnings for this story, especially the Non-con, as the story gets a bit dark and depressing from here on out. The people that are already saying "poor Harry" are not going to be happy with me ;)


	10. The More I Learn, The More I Learn

'**The More I Learn, the More I Learn'**

Harry stared at Oliver, stunned. "What?" he managed to say after a moment.

Oliver laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "I said you're in tonight Potter."

Harry swallowed and licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "A-Are you sure?" he managed to ask, his heart pounding in his chest.

Oliver smiled gently. "Of course Harry. You're ready."

Harry nodded, trying to rein in his fear. He loved quidditch, he'd played in front of loads of people before and he could do it again now.

Oliver smiled in satisfaction. "Good, I'll go let the officials know that I have to play my reserve seeker tonight and then we can warm up. Why don't you go get dressed and I'll meet you in the change room?"

Harry nodded mutely. Still feeling a little wobbly, he walked off towards the team change rooms. The rest of the team greeted him enthusiastically.

"Don't worry Potter," Warren said, coming to sit next to him, his right wrist cradled against his chest in a white sling. "You're definitely ready for this. I just hope Oliver doesn't replace me full time after he sees you play tonight."

Harry smiled, feeling slightly better at the praise coming from the veteran seeker. "Thanks Warren. Just heal as fast as you can though okay?"

Warren laughed and clapped him on the shoulder before getting up and moving off.

Harry looked up from strapping on his arm guards as Oliver walked into the room.

"Alright team," he started, looking around at all of them. "This is our first game of the season against the Kestrels and we don't want to give them the starting advantage like last year. We need to hit hard and hit early. They feed off an early lead and run with it so we need to come out strong." He stopped and turned to Harry. "As you all know, Warren is injured and Harry will be stepping in for him tonight. Harry, the Kestrel's seeker is not their best player but he is their sneakiest. He will try every trick in the book to try to distract you or cause you to go in the wrong direction. My advice is to just ignore him and trust your instincts."

Harry absorbed this with a nod. "Right."

Oliver smiled proudly as he looked around the room, his eyes lit with the same manic excitement that Harry remembered from Hogwarts. "I have a good feeling about tonight boys. Let's get out there!"

Harry stood and took a deep breath as he grasped his trusty broom. With determination, he fell into line with his team mates and walked out into the corridor towards the huge noisy arena.

** . . . . .**

Harry couldn't stop grinning as he made his way back to the Puddlemere change rooms, the roar of the crowd followed him and the golden snitch was still clutched tightly in one gloved hand.

"Bloody hell Potter," Oliver yelled as he threw an arm around him and pulled him into his side as they walked. "That was amazing! You were brilliant. I thought the place was going to explode when they announced your name at the start of the game and you still managed to play perfectly with all that pressure. How on earth did you manage it mate?"

Harry's grin threatened to split his face. He was walking on cloud nine, the adrenaline still coursing through him. "I don't know, I just kinda blocked everything out and just focused on the snitch."

Oliver laughed. "Well that was perfect; I thought the Kestrel's seeker was going to have a heart attack trying to break your concentration. It was fantastic!"

Harry laughed as he drew near the team's bright blue change room door.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Draco approaching; his official visitor's pass bouncing around his neck as he jogged towards him. The blond threw his arms around Harry and nearly swung him off his feet in an unusual display of public affection.

"You were amazing," the Slytherin said into his ear. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

Harry smiled and hugged him back as the rest of his team left them alone in the hallway. "I didn't know you were here," Harry said, pulling back to look at him. "I didn't have time to let you know I was playing."

"Oliver notified me straight away," Draco explained. "He thought I might not want to miss it and he was right. I was so worried about you until I saw you out there Harry. You looked so professional and the concentration on your face… wow. You were flawless love."

"Thanks," Harry replied, feeling his cheeks heat up at all the compliments. "I was so nervous, I thought about saying no but then they would have had to forfeit the game." He grinned. "I'm so glad I played, it was so exhilarating! I'd almost forgotten what it was like to play in an actual game. I think I'm hooked again."

Draco smiled at the happiness radiating out of those emerald eyes. "Go get changed and then we'll celebrate properly."

Harry gave him another quick hug before disappearing into the change room.

Draco smiled at the explosion of cheers that greeted Harry upon his return. He leaned against the wall to wait, feeling as though life couldn't get any better.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as Draco linked their hands together in the back seat of the taxi.

"A very special place for dinner," Draco replied surreptitiously.

Harry smiled and leaned back in the leather seat. He was feeling distinctly lethargic after the night's excitement and he was quite content to have a quiet dinner with Draco, just the two of them. He closed his eyes and relaxed into Draco's warm side.

Harry opened his eyes again when he felt the car come to a stop and looked around. "Where…" He suddenly spotted the familiar wrought-iron gate and tree-lined driveway.

"Welcome home Mr Potter," Draco smirked as he opened the door and pulled Harry out after him.

Harry smiled as he looked up at their new house, every window shining with a warm welcoming light. "It's officially ours?"

"Yes." Draco opened the gate with a flick of his wand and they walked up the drive hand in hand.

Draco pushed open the front door and led Harry on through to the kitchen. There on the floor was a blanket, a pile of cushions and a candle-lit dinner for two.

"Draco…" Harry said thickly, feeling emotional.

"I wasn't being romantic, I just wanted to get lucky tonight," Draco replied, but the softness in his eyes belied the flippancy of his comment.

"How did you set this up while you were at the game?" Harry asked in amazement as the two settled down on the cushions.

"I have people that cater to my every whim."

Harry chuckled. "Which is doing amazing things for your ego."

Draco laughed as he lifted the covers off of their plates, revealing the delicious looking meals steaming beneath them.

"I'm starving," Harry said as he tucked right in to the roasted chicken and warm buttery rolls.

Draco let Harry eat in silence for a few minutes before speaking again. "So how did the game feel, now that the adrenaline has lessened and you have some perspective?"

Harry looked up to meet Draco's inquisitive gaze. "Still feels amazing. I think I'm actually doing what I'm meant to do."

Draco smiled. "That's a pretty big statement."

Harry shrugged. "I used to think that I wanted to be an Auror but… I don't know. I don't think I would want to continue to fight "bad guys" for the rest of my life. I feel like I've put myself in danger enough for one lifetime."

"Hmm…" Draco nodded interestedly. "I agree, but I'm a selfish bastard so that probably comes as no surprise."

"I still like helping people," Harry said as he swirled his glass of ice water, watching the cubes clink together. "And you're not selfish, look what you've done for me."

"Purely selfish reasons," Draco dismissed. "I wanted you and I'll do anything to get what I want."

"I wonder what would have happened if you hadn't come along?" Harry pondered as he chewed on the tender garlic gnocchi.

Draco's expression darkened. "Don't even think about it Harry. I can't stand thinking about you in that place."

Harry looked at him with a tender smile. "See? Not selfish."

Draco's expression cleared a little. "No, still selfish. It makes me crazy thinking about you with other men, I want you all to myself."

"Forever?"

Draco met his gaze firmly. "Forever."

"Because of the bracelet?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco frowned. "Of course not, I used the bracelet to get you out of there." He shuffled around to sit next to Harry and touched a finger to his cheek. "I love you Harry, when are you going to believe me?"

Harry smiled, embarrassed, and placed a hand over Draco's. "I don't doubt _you_, I doubt myself. You're so perfect and I feel like such a mess sometimes."

"Hey I had a pretty shady past too Harry," Draco reminded him. "I'm still not perfect but I'm certainly a better human being than I used to be."

Harry looked up. "I guess we're a pretty good match then."

Draco smiled gently. "We are that Potter."

"Together we're perfect…" Harry murmured distractedly as he leaned in for a kiss.

Draco's hand slipped to the back of Harry's neck as he returned the kiss.

"Mmm…" Harry tilted his head and deepened the kiss, thoroughly tasting his lover's lips and mouth.

Draco nearly swooned at the erotic kiss, it had been so long since Harry had initiated anything, and now it felt like the brunette was trying to eat him alive through his kisses.

Harry pulled back, panting. "Let's christen this place properly, right here on the kitchen floor."

"You read my mind Potter," Draco replied breathlessly, reaching for the hem of Harry's t-shirt.

Harry grinned as Draco pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it aside. He quickly began unbuttoning Draco's shirt and pushed aside the thick silk material to reveal the Slytherin's pale chest, flickering in the candle-light.

Draco slipped his arms out of the sleeves and immediately returned to kissing his lover, arms wrapping around each other, skin to skin. Harry's skin was still silky and soft from his post game shower and Draco' s hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they wandered over the smooth muscled planes of Harry's back.

Harry moaned into the heated kiss and lay back, pulling Draco firmly down on top of him. Draco mirrored Harry's moan as his pelvis unconsciously thrust against the hardness in Harry's trousers.

"Oh god," Harry gasped out as Draco continued to thrust against him and nibble his way down Harry's throat. "I need you. Now."

Draco didn't need asking twice. He kneeled up and quickly unzipped his fly as Harry wriggled out of his jeans and boxer shorts beneath him. Draco feasted his eyes on Harry's hard and ready body a minute before leaning down to kiss him tantalizingly slowly as he used his fingers and a quick lubrication spell to prepare his lover.

Harry moaned into the teasing kiss and thrust against Draco's fingers.

Draco smirked as he withdrew his slick fingers and slowly replaced them with something a little more worthwhile. Harry groaned and arched up, eyes clenched shut. The blond had to steady himself a moment, not wanting the sight of Harry in such ecstasy to end this encounter too soon.

Harry pulled his knees into his chest and opened his eyes to watch as Draco began to drive into him with firm deep thrusts.

"Oh fuck…" Draco gasped as he threw his head back and quickened his pace, unable to stop. "Harry…"

Harry fought to keep his eyes open as he rested one ankle on Draco's sticky shoulder and grabbed onto his own cock, pumping it with fervour, wanting to finish at the same time as his lover.

"Harry…" Draco panted again and Harry knew he was already on the edge.

Harry couldn't hold back any longer and gave himself one last rough pull before ejaculating thickly all over his lower abdomen.

Draco's intense grey eyes drank in the sight of Harry orgasming before he gave one last hard thrust and came deep inside of him.

The two collapsed beside each other, panting, Draco's trousers not even all the way off.

"Wow…" Harry exclaimed breathlessly. "That was intense."

Draco swallowed. "If that's another word for quick and dirty, then yes it was."

Harry snorted and turned his head towards him. "But good?"

Draco closed his eyes with a satiated smile. "Fuck yes."

**. . . .**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Draco asked again as he quickly downed his cup of coffee and grabbed his briefcase from the kitchen bench.

"For the hundredth time yes," Harry replied with a roll of his eyes. "Go, I'll see you back here for dinner."

"Don't work too hard." Draco kissed him quickly on the lips before striding to the fireplace in their new dining room and disappearing into the flames.

Harry smiled after him before turning to the collection of boxes littering the marble floor. It was finally moving day and the movers had finished delivering all of their furniture and boxes to the house yesterday afternoon. Harry now had the unenviable task of unpacking all of those cardboard boxes and finding a spot for everything.

Harry ripped the tape off of the nearest box and lifted the flaps. Inside was a collection of Draco's knick-knacks. Harry sighed, knowing that Draco would probably move everything to where he wanted it later anyway.

Harry couldn't help but smile fondly at the thought.

Harry wiped his sweaty brow with one hand as he straightened up and stretched his sore back. The entire main floor of the house plus the master bedroom was now officially unpacked and ready. Harry looked around their new bedroom with satisfaction and decided to call it a day.

He was just wondering if he should wait to shower when Draco came home or not when he heard Draco come in the front door below. Harry walked out the door and headed for the top of the spiraling staircase, a smile already on his face. He'd missed his cheeky blond Slytherin.

"You're early…." Harry's smile quickly died upon seeing Lance standing in the foyer below him. "What are you doing here? Draco will be home any minute."

Lance smiled up at him. "I don't believe he will be home for at least another two hours. You know, you should really keep your door locked Harry, anyone could come walking in."

Harry slowly came down the steps with trepidation. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see the new house Harry. It's very beautiful, just like you."

Harry cringed inwardly. "I don't think you should be here Lance."

Lance frowned down at him as Harry came to stop in front of him. "You don't think I should be here or you don't _want_ me here Harry?"

Harry hesitated; he'd never seen such an angry look in Lance's eyes before. "Do you want me to come to your place now?" he asked calmly.

Lance's eyes narrowed as he stepped forwards to stand directly in front of Harry, causing the brunette to tilt his head back to look up at him. "No, I think we'll stay here. I'd like a tour, starting with the master bedroom."

Harry swallowed with dread. He and Draco hadn't even slept in that room yet, he couldn't possibly go up there with Lance. "How about in the dining hall? Or perhaps the garden?" Harry suggested coyly.

Lance smiled coldly and grabbed Harry's wrist. "No, the bedroom."

Harry winced in pain before nodding and leading Lance up the stairs to the large master bedroom. Lance let go of his wrist and Harry turned to look at him, wondering what the man wanted this time.

"This should have been our home Harry love," Lance said, looking around the sunny room with calculating eyes. "Malfoy doesn't deserve such an angel," he added, his eyes returning to Harry's nervous face.

"I'm no angel," Harry replied, hoping to stall him.

Lance sneered and unzipped his trousers. "Prove it."

Harry felt as though he were crumbling to pieces on the inside, as though the happy bubble he'd been in since his quidditch debut a week ago was now breaking with a devastating pop.

Harry forced himself back into that dark place in his mind as he walked forwards towards the other man…


	11. The More I Cry, The More I Cry

"Oi Harry!"

Harry blinked and looked up to see Oliver glaring at him from his broom about ten meters away.

"Pay attention Harry, that bludger just about got you in the shoulder!" the Captain called out in frustration.

Harry shook his head and glanced over to where his team mates were busily smacking the angry bludger down the field away from him. "Sorry, I... Sorry." He didn't know what to say, his concentration was all over the place since last night's visit from Lance which had shaken him more than usual. The man had tainted the first night in their new house and he couldn't stop the depression from settling over him today.

Oliver surveyed him a moment. "I think you should head to the showers Potter. That's enough for today."

Harry nodded miserably. He knew he deserved to be sent off, he wasn't providing any help to his team and was likely to get injured in his current distracted state of mind. Harry flew to the ground and hopped neatly from his broom, quickly making his way to the change rooms.

He threw his broom into his locker and slammed the door shut before striding to the showers and standing beneath the hot spray of water. He stood leaning his hands on the tiled wall in front of him, head bowed and eyes closed.

He reined in his temper and attempted to control his breathing. He thought about why he was putting himself through this, that there was no such thing as a "perfect" life, and that to be so happy and content in one aspect of his life the universe needed to tip the scales in the other direction to make up for it. At least he was out of Borgin and Burkes, at least it was only one man – who didn't hurt him physically.

Harry nodded, running these arguments through his head over and over, trying to lift the cloud of depression enveloping him. It had started to work by the time the rest of his noisy team mates had entered the change rooms at the end of practice.

"You alright Potter?" Warren asked as Harry traipsed back to his locker to change.

"Yeah, just a little tired," Harry replied, directing a forced smile towards his injured team mate.

"Hope you're not pushing yourself too hard."

"Nah, just moved into our new house yesterday so maybe I was too excited to sleep," Harry said, slipping his jumper on over his head and turning around.

"Cool, when's the house warming party?" Warren asked with a teasing grin before getting up and grabbing a towel.

Warren laughed as he, and the rest of the team, wandered off to the showers, leaving Harry alone with his Captain.

"Harry, are you sure everything's alright?" Oliver asked in concern once it was just the two of them.

"Yeah," Harry replied, turning away to run a hand through his damp hair.

"Everything alright with Malfoy?" he pressed.

"Yes," Harry answered shortly, busying himself with tying up his shoelaces. "He's fine, I'm fine, everything is fine."

Oliver pressed his lips together; knowing Harry's tendency to bottle up his emotions and deal with everything solo made him worry even more about the boy's sudden mood change.

"I'll see you tomorrow Oliver," Harry said as he grabbed his duffel bag and exited the room, sparing the other boy a quick smile as he stalked past.

Harry walked quickly down the corridor and exited the stadium, leaning against the grey brick exterior to catch his breath as soon as he was outside.

It had been a long time since he'd had to lie to someone he was friends with. He hated lying but what other choice did he have? He would just have to stop feeling sorry for himself and make sure that he was alert and with it during quidditch practice. Getting thrown off the team would ruin everything he'd worked so hard for.

Harry suddenly felt as though he wasn't alone and looked up.

"Harry, fancy running into you here."

Harry's heart sunk as Lance strolled over from where he'd been sitting on a nearby bench. "What are you doing here? I just saw you yesterday."

"Is that any way to greet a friend?" Lance asked, his tone sharp and threatening even though his smile was as sweet as honey.

Harry closed his mouth and waited silently for the other man to get to the point.

Lance's smile widened. "I just missed you dear Harry and wanted to see you again."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glanced around. "Someone will see us," he pointed out.

"True," Lance nodded. "We will have much more privacy at my place, don't you think?"

"But it hasn't been a week," Harry pointed out acidly.

Lance chuckled and slipped an arm through his. "I only want to sit and have a chat Harry. I have tea all set up for us at my house – or we could go to your fabulous new pad?"

"No," Harry snapped instantly. "We'll go to your place."

Lance smiled in triumph and instantly apparated them away to his French villa.

Harry stumbled upon re-entry, clutching his abdomen as his duffel bag dropped to the floor, his stomach rolling unpleasantly.

"You alright lovey?" Lance asked, watching him. "You're not usually this uncoordinated."

Harry swallowed and took a deep breath. "I'll be fine. Apparation and I sometimes don't mix very well," he said, already feeling the nausea subsiding. He straightened up and followed Lance out to the patio and sat opposite him at the small round table laid out with an elaborate tea.

"I dare say some peppermint tea shall fix you right up," Lance said as he poured some steaming hot tea into Harry's cup.

Harry took the pretty cup and blew on the surface before taking a sip. He wondered what the other man had in mind for him today if not to take him to bed.

Lance munched on a biscuit as he watched Harry drink. "So," he said after a moment. "I met with Malfoy this morning – nothing to do with us," he quickly added as Harry's eyes widened with panic. "It seems the romantic fool is planning a little trip, just the two of you."

Harry's eyes narrowed, normally he would've been ecstatic at such news but not when it came from such an unpleasant source. "And?"

Lance picked up his own teacup and casually sat back in his chair. "And that means that I won't get to see you for two weeks, breaking our agreement. So, to make up for lost time I thought it best if I got to see you today for a few hours."

"Hours?" Harry repeated uneasily. "I thought you said that you only wanted to chat?"

"We are chatting," Lance replied pleasantly. "And then I want to fuck you."

Harry set down his cup with shaky hands. "Fine, let's get started then."

Lance simply smiled. "Not yet pet. I want my money's worth today. First we have tea, and then we will adjourn to the bedroom." 

**. . . .**

Harry appeared in the old shack with an echoing crack and quickly sank to his knees, his stomach once again playing up unpleasantly. He kept his eyes closed for a minute, waiting for the sickness to subside.

It was over quickly and Harry opened dull eyes.

He felt even worse than last night; like a lying dirty worthless piece of shit. He was doing this to keep Draco happy but he felt as though he were betraying him in the worst way possible. Draco was secretly planning a romantic trip for the two of them while Harry was lying in someone else's bed.

Harry stood up and dusted off his knees before throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder. He just needed to get home and have a long hot shower, and then he would feel better. Just forget all about his double life and remember the good things. Forget about the last four hours and wash away every touch that that horrible man placed on his body.

Harry's breath caught and he quickly turned and walked out of the shack, forcing himself to walk all the way home, breathing in the cool air and letting it wash over him.

Unfortunately Draco was already home when he wandered in the front door of their new house.

"Harry, is that you?" the Slytherin called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," Harry said, dropping his bag and kicking off his shoes. "Practice ran long."

Draco appeared in the doorway with a smile. "I love coming home to this place every day – and to you," he said, moving forward with a seductive smile.

Harry quickly stepped back towards the stairs. "Uh… I'd better shower before I come near you. Like I said, long practice."

Draco frowned slightly. "Don't you usually shower at the stadium?"

"Yeah, but I… er, wanted to get home since I was away for so long," Harry stumbled over the words as he continued to move back towards the staircase.

Draco's frown deepened as Harry fairly fled from the foyer and up the stairs. He had the distinct feeling that Harry was keeping something from him; his partner looked nervous and cagey.

Harry locked the bathroom door and leant against it, breathing quickly. He knew that had been a pretty poor performance but he just didn't have the energy to force any cheeriness into his persona tonight. The double life was beginning to take a toll on his mental well-being and he had thought that he would be able to control that aspect of his "relationship" with Lance. He thought he would be able to push everything away into a locked area of his mind and not dwell on it, but he was clearly fooling himself.

Harry took a long hot shower and scrubbed his skin raw before coming out and putting on some comfortable clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror, glaring into emerald green eyes as though the person in front of him were a traitor. He hadn't felt this sort of contempt for himself for quite some time and the feeling was dragging him back down into that black hole of depression once more.

Harry shook his head and forced himself to put one foot in front of the other and walk back out and downstairs to the kitchen.

Draco looked up from where he was sitting at the bench flipping idly through a thick cookbook, lost in thought. "Feel better?' he asked with a careful smile.

Harry felt his heart drop. Draco wasn't stupid, he knew something was wrong and now felt the need to walk on eggshells around him. "I feel cleaner," Harry replied cautiously. "But I think I have some sort of stomach bug or something, I'm not feeling the best."

"Oh, do you need to see someone?" Draco asked in concern.

"No, just… ah, just need some rest I think. You'd better not get too close though, it's probably contagious."

Draco watched silently as Harry wandered over to a cupboard and pulled out a box of crackers.

"I'm pretty tired," Harry said turning around with a stiff smile. "I think I'm just going to go to bed, er… in the other room. So you don't get sick."

"Really?" Draco replied in surprise, standing up. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, thanks," Harry said, trying to sound reassuring. "I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow. Goodnight."

Draco watched as Harry returned upstairs. Something definitely wasn't right but he didn't want to push Harry if his partner didn't want to talk about it.

Draco slowly sank back down onto the bar stool, his expression worried. He closed the cook book and stared out the window.

"Maybe something happened at practice?" he thought with a frown.

Draco walked out into the dining room and shut the doors behind him. He went to the fireplace and quickly firecalled Oliver Wood.

"Malfoy?" Oliver spoke through the flames with a hint of surprise. "Everything okay?"

Draco sighed. "No, not really," he said. "I'm worried about Harry, did something happen at practice today?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened," Oliver replied. "But Harry was definitely acting strangely, very distracted and sort of… sad."

Draco frowned and ran an agitated hand through his blond hair. "I don't understand, he seemed fine this morning before I left for work and then when he came home at seven o'clock he was very jumpy and… I almost got the feeling he was hiding something from me."

"Seven o'clock?" Oliver repeated in confusion. "Why was he so late?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked slowly, a sense of dread coming over him. "Didn't practice go long today?"

"No, we finished a little early in fact. He left the stadium around two o'clock." Oliver paused, realising what his admission meant. "So… where was he between two and seven?"

"I don't know," Draco replied. "But I'm going to find out. Thanks for your help Oliver."

"Take it easy on him Malfoy," Oliver cautioned. "The more he's cornered the less he'll be willing to talk about what's bothering him."

Draco nodded and signed off from the fire-call. He stood up, still staring into the now empty fireplace. He didn't think he was ready to talk to Harry just yet; he was too worried and too angry. He thought they'd made so much progress since the beginning of their relationship but obviously Harry still felt as though he couldn't tell Draco everything or ask for help when he needed it.

Draco grabbed some floo powder from the mantel and stepped into the fireplace.

"Snape's office."

Draco stepped neatly from the charcoaled fireplace in Severus Snape's Hogwarts office and looked around. The tall black-haired professor was sitting behind his desk, as usual, and looked up in annoyance upon Draco's appearance. Snape's annoyed expression soon cleared upon seeing the worry etched on his ex-student's face.

"Have a seat Draco," he said calmly, motioning to the leather chair in front of his large mahogany desk.

"I don't think I can sit right now," Draco replied, pacing the cramped area with a frown.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Draco stopped and turned to look at Snape. "Has Harry been to see you at all?"

Snape's brow rose a fraction. "No, thankfully. Did you really think that I was the boy's secret confidante?"

Draco sighed and threw himself into the chair, suddenly too tired to stand. "No, not really. I just hoped that maybe you knew why he was acting so strangely."

"Strange how?" Snape inquired, setting his quill down and leaning back in his creaky chair.

Draco looked up. "Nervous and unsettled, and he lied to me about where he was today. He said he was at practice until almost seven but I spoke to Oliver Wood and he said that Harry was finished at two. I just don't know why he would lie to me or where he would've gone?"

"Hmm…. Strange indeed," Snape said pensively. "And today's the first instance you have noticed this out of character behaviour?"

"Yes, well…" Draco stopped and thought back. "There have been a few times that he's seemed a little sad and distracted at times but never this bad. I just assumed he was still dealing with his past and left him alone. Do you think I should be pressing him to talk about it?"

"It is difficult when dealing with a Gryffindor, and more so a Potter," Snape replied. "He has learnt to rely on himself and does not like to involve others, especially people he cares about, in his problems. Do you believe it is something more serious than simply his past?"

"I think so, it's almost as if he's…scared." Draco stopped and rubbed his eyes, feeling frustratingly helpless.

"Of you?"

Draco shook his head. "He has no reason to be."

"Perhaps someone from his past has caught up with him, such as a former paramour," Severus suggested.

Draco looked up sharply. "You think someone is hurting him?"

"Or possibly threatening him."

Draco stood once more and began to pace. "That could be. So how do I find out? Follow him?"

Snape leaned forwards once more and picked up his discarded quill. "You could always try _speaking_ to him Draco. Potter would not be pleased if he found out you were shadowing him to discover his secrets. Gaining his trust will not be done by breaking it."

Draco smiled a little. "You are too wise for your own good Severus."

"I shall have to begin charging you for it then. Now go," Snape dismissed, returning to his paperwork. "I have work to do."

"Thanks." Draco turned and headed back to the fireplace.

"Tread carefully Draco," Snape added before Draco was whisked away in a burst of green flame.

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. The sky was already dark outside the large picture windows.

He took a deep breath and walked purposefully out of the room and up the stairs to the only spare bedroom with a closed door, assuming Harry was within.

He knocked on the outside. "Harry?"

There was a slight stirring from within. "Yeah?" a croaky voice responded.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

There was a pause. "What about?"

Draco licked his lips, feeling unexplainably nervous, as though he were treading on very thin ice. "I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine," Harry answered instantly.

Draco hesitated, he didn't want to push him. "Okay… if you want to talk I'll be in our room. Don't worry about the time just come in." His words were met by silence. "So… goodnight then Harry."

Draco wanted to add 'I love you' to the end of that sentence but couldn't do it; he was too frustrated with his stubborn partner.

On the other side of the door, Harry had his hand pressed against the wood, a tear slowly slipping down his cheek as he listened to Draco walking away.


	12. As I Say Goodbye to a Way of Life

As I Say Goodbye to A Way of Life I Thought I Had Designed For Me

Harry woke the next morning with a start, his fists clenched in the tangled sheets and sweat on his brow. He quickly sat up and took a deep breath before releasing it shakily, his brain finally registering the fact that it'd just been a nightmare and that he wasn't in fact still trapped in Borgin and Burkes.

He looked over and also remembered the fact that he was in the spare room and Draco was sleeping alone.

Harry dropped his face into his hands and shook his head. He felt swamped with guilt for last night. He knew he was worrying his partner, probably even angering him, but he just hadn't been able to face pretending to be alright.

Harry suddenly longed to slip into bed beside Draco and have the blond wrap his arms around him, to anchor him to this reality that seemed to be slipping through his fingers. He had to try harder; if he alienated himself from Draco then all of this would have been for nothing.

Harry threw back the blankets and swung his legs over the side of the bed. As soon as his feet touched the floor he felt his stomach turn over. He placed a hand to his abdomen and remembered that he hadn't eaten dinner last night. He ignored the nausea, telling himself that he could eat a big breakfast later, then made his way out of the bedroom and padded up the hall in his bare feet to the master bedroom. He cautiously pushed open the door and tip-toed inside.

He could see Draco lying on the right side of the bed, his body twisted up in the white sheets, one arm thrown haphazardly over his head and his shining blond hair in disarray.

Harry quietly walked over to the empty side of the large bed and slipped between the cool sheets. Half asleep, the blond turned over and slid one arm around Harry's chest, pulling him in close.

Harry smiled, feeling content, as Draco's warm breath wafted across the back of his neck, lifting his hair and sending shivers down his spine. He allowed his eyes to fall shut and surprisingly drifted back to sleep in a matter of minutes.

Harry woke an hour later, feeling as though he were being watched. He turned his head to see Draco looking down at him with probing silvery-grey eyes.

"Morning," Draco greeted him hesitantly.

"Good morning," Harry replied contentedly.

Draco's eyes flickered with relief at Harry's smile. "Feeling better?"

"Much," Harry replied honestly. "Absolutely starving though."

Draco smiled and sat up. "Let's go out for breakfast then."

. . . .

The two young men slid into the sunny window seat at Galileo's Coffee Shoppe. They quickly gave their order to the server and sat back, enjoying the pleasant spring sunshine outside the large window.

"So, I had an idea," Draco started, resting his arms on the table and leaning forward. All thoughts of asking Harry if anything was wrong and why he lied flew out the window in light of Harry's good mood this morning. He didn't want to push him if Harry was simply dealing with his past. If Harry wanted to talk about it then Draco would be all too willing to listen and help, but until then he would just remain silently supportive.

"Yeah?" Harry replied curiously.

"I thought it was time that we went on a proper holiday together."

Harry smiled, pushing away the memory of Lance already telling him this news when he last saw him. "Wow, really? Where?"

"Where would you like to go?" Draco asked as their drinks were placed in front of them.

"You haven't booked anything yet?"

Draco shook his head as he took a sip of his Earl Grey tea. "Wanted to check with you first," he said, after swallowing.

Harry wrapped his hands around the hot ceramic mug in front of him and stared into his foamy caramel latte with thought. "I'm happy to go anywhere," he said after a moment, "but perhaps… Italy?" he added, looking up.

Draco smirked, pleased. "Excellent choice Potter. I thought you were going to suggest Disneyland or some such nonsense."

Harry chuckled. "Did you have somewhere in mind?" he asked, feeling the first flutters of excitement. Not only was this his first holiday out of the UK, and his first holiday with Draco, it was also time away from everything that was going on here, time out from his complicated life.

"No, Italy sounds perfect," Draco replied, sounding slightly wistful.

"Have you been there before?" Harry asked, relaxing into his plush seat as the coffee filled his still slightly nauseous stomach and instantly helped to settle it.

"Yes, a few times while growing up and once on business two years ago. It is an amazing place Harry; you're going to love it. I want you to see Cinque Terre, along the Italian Riviera, it is the most amazingly beautiful spot."

Harry smiled at how animated Draco was. The blond obviously had a love for travel. Harry tried not to feel embarrassed that _he_ hadn't been anywhere yet and hoped that he could now make up for lost time.

"I already spoke to Oliver about you having some time off," Draco was saying, bringing Harry back to the present.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked, grinning over the rim of his mug.

Draco smiled and picked up his own drink to clink it against Harry's. "As soon as possible, I'll speak to my travel agent today. Hopefully we can leave this weekend and have two whole weeks to relax."

"Just the two of us," Harry said with satisfaction.

Draco nodded, relieved that Harry seemed like his usual self again.

. . . .

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Harry nodded and opened his eyes again as he straightened up. "I just think I'm a little too excited," he said with a sheepish smile. "I'll be fine once I eat something."

Draco smiled but still looked a little worried as he gently grasped Harry's elbow and led him out of the foyer at the La Toretta hotel. He quickly hailed a cab and directed the driver to Aristide, a pleasant little café in the heart of Manarola, the oldest village in Cinque Terre, Italy.

Harry seemed to gain some colour and look a bit happier as the meal went on. "Mmm…." he closed his eyes in pleasure at the delicious breakfast; everything was so fresh and full of flavour.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked as he sipped his coffee, a soft fondness in his eyes as he watched Harry enjoy his meal.

"Loads," Harry replied with relief. "Where are we off to today?"

"I thought we could check out the Sanctuary of Nostra Signora della Salute and then head to the ocean for a swim."

"Sounds perfect," Harry replied as he set his fork down and pushed his plate away, feeling very full and content.

The two paid for their meal before wandering back out into the warm sunshine and making their way by foot to the famous sanctuary atop the hill.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his face up to the sun as it warmed his skin and seemed to soak right into his bones. "I love it here," he said, feeling the most relaxed he'd been in years.

Draco looked over at him with a smile. "I thought you might."

"Can we move here?"

Draco chuckled as Harry opened his eyes and looked over at him with a grin.

"Maybe we can retire here," Draco mused, glancing around at the colourful buildings and smiling tourists. It really was paradise on earth.

Harry slipped his hand into Draco's as they continued up the hill together, taking their time and enjoying the sights.

"This place is amazing," Harry enthused once they'd made it up the hill to where the ancient building sat half constructed into the rocky mountainside. The sanctuary was beautiful, with shining marble floors and large open windows facing the glittering Mediterranean far below.

Draco watched Harry as the other man walked over to the window and peered out, a look of awe on his face. Draco felt his heart swell with love, he'd never before cared about someone so much. In that moment he knew he would die for Harry, and it was a surprisingly heady feeling. Harry was so attractive and intelligent and caring, he couldn't ask for anything more in a partner, and he felt both extremely lucky and extremely thankful that he rescued Harry when he had. Now the captivating brunette was his forever.

In that moment, Draco knew that he wanted to propose to Harry. The bracelets connected them for life but he wanted a symbol of love that was made by choice instead of necessity to present to Harry. He wanted Harry to know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he loved him.

"Earth to Draco."

Draco blinked as his mind returned to the present and saw Harry standing in front of him with an amused grin on his face. "Sorry, kind of got distracted there for a second."

Harry chuckled and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on, let's explore this place."

The two wandered around the tranquil sanctuary for the next two hours, gazing at everything and marvelling at the architectural beauty of it all, before heading back down the steep hill for a quick bite and then off to the seaside rocks for a swim in the warm Mediterranean water.

Harry lay down on their large shared towel, breathing heavily after an hour of jumping off the rocks and swimming around the many little bays and caves in the vicinity. Draco was already there, lying on his stomach half-asleep in the Italian sun.

"You're going to burn Malfoy," Harry warned as he turned on his side to face his companion, head propped up on one hand.

"Nonsense," Draco murmured haughtily, eyes still closed behind his Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses.

Harry snorted and lay down on his back, hands linked together over his damp stomach.

Draco opened one eye and gazed at Harry's half-naked body glistening in the sun. He felt a stirring in his groin and, without a second thought, removed his sunglasses and leapt back into the refreshing water, trying his best to splash Harry in the process.

"Hey!" Harry chastised as he sat up and mock-glared at his boyfriend.

Draco raised one brow and removed his bathing shorts before tossing them up onto the rock next to Harry.

Harry immediately swallowed; he was instantly aroused.

"You coming Potter?" Draco called out boldly as he tread water below him.

Harry glanced around their private cove but there weren't many people around, and those who were close by weren't paying any attention to the two men.

Harry got to his feet and jumped into the water next to Draco.

Draco grinned as Harry tried to remove his shorts as quickly as possible whilst treading water. Not quite managing it as gracefully as Draco had, Harry finally threw the swim trunks up onto the rocks with a triumphant look at his boyfriend.

Draco snickered and swam over to him, gently pushing him backwards; hiding them from any prying eyes beneath the outcropping of rocks. Draco's lust-filled eyes flickered to Harry's parted lips for a moment before he closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Harry's, kissing him thoroughly.

Harry's eyes fell shut of their own volition as he returned the kiss, his lips parting and welcoming Draco's smooth stroking tongue into his own mouth.

Draco's hands grasped onto the rock on either side of Harry's body to stabilize them as Harry wrapped his arms around him, still kissing back fervently. Draco moaned into the heated kiss as one of Harry's hands wandered down to stroke him firmly beneath the water. Draco thrust into his hand, the water slicking his skin as Harry squeezed and stroked him, bringing him ever closer to the precipice of climax.

Harry breathlessly broke away from Draco's lips and turned around, grabbing onto the rocks and looking back over his shoulder at Draco invitingly.

"Merling, you have no idea how hot you are Harry…" Draco breathed as he swam closer and grasped the rocks next to Harry's hands, pressing his body up against Harry's from behind, his erection pushed firmly against Harry's backside.

Harry moaned and thrust back against him. "Please…" he gasped, his body crying out to be filled to breaking point.

Draco didn't hesitate, he quickly used his right hand to direct himself to Harry's entrance and pushed inside in one forceful thrust.

Harry moaned louder, his head dropping back onto Draco's shoulder as the blond thrust again, slow and hard.

"Oh fuck…" Draco groaned, already feeling close to coming as he squeezed his eyes shut, his member throbbing almost painfully within his lover.

"Harder," Harry gasped, pushing back.

Draco's fingers tightened their hold on the rock ledge as he began to thrust hard and fast to Harry's hushed moans of ecstasy in front of him. Harry reached down and rubbed himself with practiced strokes in time with Draco's driving thrusts. It wasn't long before Draco was crying out and stilling his hips, emptying himself within Harry's clenched passage as Harry himself gave one last hard stroke and spurted his seed into the swirling water around them.

After a moment to recover their breath, Draco carefully withdrew and Harry turned around in his arms.

"That…was amazing," Harry exclaimed.

Draco brushed Harry's wet fringe out of his emerald eyes with a smile. "I think that was the best sex I've ever had."

Harry laughed, still somewhat breathless. "Me too," he said with a nod.

Draco grinned and placed one last gentle kiss to Harry's swollen lips before moving away, floating backwards back out into the sun.

Harry pushed off of the rocks to join him, looking up at their towel on the ledge above them. "How do you propose we get our shorts back without anyone seeing us Malfoy?"

Draco smirked and nonchalantly lifted himself out of the water, completely starkers, and walked back over to their discarded bathers. He slipped into his shorts before tossing Harry's back down to him.

"Exhibitionist," Harry muttered with a shake of his head. He couldn't blame Draco for wanting show off his body though, the man looked like a Greek god, and, much to Harry's annoyance, his pale skin wasn't even slightly pink from the harsh sun.

After a quick rest on their towel, the two slowly made their way back to the hotel for a snooze and then got ready for dinner.

The hotel restaurant was aglow with the soft flicker of candlelight as Harry and Draco entered later that evening. The tables and chairs were placed around the perimeter of a small circular dance floor. The dark-skinned Italian hostess led Harry and Draco to their table with a smile before leaving them with the drinks menu.

Harry stifled a yawn as he glanced at the vast array of elaborate drinks.

"Are you sure you're up for this Harry?" Draco asked, noticing his companion's fatigued expression.

Harry nodded, stifling yet another yawn behind his hand. "Sorry, yeah I'm fine. Too much sun maybe."

Draco ordered a bottle of champagne from their server. "Among other things," Draco smirked once the waiter had left them.

Harry blushed, remembering the long drawn out blow job Draco had given him back in their room just before dinner.

Draco chuckled. His lover could be so bold and confident in the bedroom and then so self-conscious in public, it made it easy to embarrass the Gryffindor, much to Draco's delight. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Famished," Harry replied, scanning the menu eagerly.

They decided to order a shared plate for two which had samples of all sorts of tempting Italian cuisine.

"I guess we won't be dancing til midnight," Draco teased as Harry yawned yet again.

"Sorry," Harry replied sheepishly. "Maybe it's jetlag."

Draco laughed. "There's only a one hour difference between here and London Harry."

Harry grinned. "Oh yeah."

The champagne arrived then and their server poured them each a generous glass of the sparkling liquid.

Draco raised his glass. "To us," he said.

Harry clinked his glass against Draco's with a grin. "And to Italy."

Draco took a sip of the wonderful champagne, watching Harry over the rim of his glass with an affectionate smile. Harry looked the happiest he'd ever seen him.

. . . .

"Draco, have you seen my hat?" Harry yelled out over the bannister as Draco slipped into his coat at the front door, trying to swallow the last few dregs of his coffee before work.

"No sorry love," Draco replied, setting his empty mug down on a nearby table and looking up. "See you tonight! I'll probably have to work late since I've been away but I'll try to be back before seven."

"Bye!" Harry called out, shooting Draco a smile as the blond opened the door.

Draco turned away and headed out the door, mentally trying to get back into office mode and out of holiday mode.

Harry sighed and turned back to rummaging through his suitcase. He dearly wished they were back at La Toretta, sleeping in their comfortable king-sized bed until ten o'clock every morning…

Harry heard the door open behind him just as he spotted his new hat squashed into one of the side pockets of his case. "Ah ha! I found it!" he called out, straightening up.

Harry turned at the silence and his heart plummeted as his eyes landed on Lance Waverly standing in the open doorway.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, glancing past him out the open doorway. "Draco isn't far away."

Lance smiled and shut the door behind him, locking the silver deadbolt. "Don't worry, he's gone. I waited until the coast was clear."

Harry swallowed. It was too soon; he wanted the lingering haze of holiday bliss to keep going. His skin crawled with the idea of getting into bed with Lance already.

"Is there a problem Harry?" Lance asked, a threatening undertone to his refined voice.

"Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?" Harry tried hastily. "I'm just uh… really tired."

Lance shook his head slowly from side to side. "I'm afraid not love-"

Harry visibly winced at the endearment; only Draco should be calling him that.

"I have a very busy schedule this week so it will have to be now," Lance insisted, stepping away from the door and walking to the foot of the staircase.

Harry knew it was no use protesting, but in that moment he was sorely tempted to tell Lance that the deal was off, that he didn't care what happened anymore. He'd thought about going to the authorities but they certainly wouldn't believe an ex-prostitute over a very prominent wizard, even if he did used to be a house-hold name many years ago. Plus it wasn't as though Lance was forcing him, it had been consensual every time, as loathed as Harry was to admit it.

Harry knew he was trapped, standing in their new expensive house that they wouldn't have been able to afford if Draco didn't have such lucrative support from Lance Waverly, not to mention the fact that they had been able to fly off to beautiful Italy for two weeks without a second thought.

Harry met Lance's superior gaze and nodded miserably, feeling that familiar heavy weight settle back onto his shoulders and in his heart.


	13. All of the Moments That Already Passed

Harry glanced at the clock on his bedside table with a sigh. He'd been awake all night again, pretending to sleep for Draco's sake, but the truth was, he hadn't slept properly since their trip to Italy three weeks ago. He had attempted to remain in bed for the rest of the day and force himself to sleep before his quidditch game tonight but it hadn't worked. Every time he shut his eyes he would see Lance's cool taunting eyes and his heart would suddenly race with fear and guilt and he would be wide awake again. It couldn't continue and he knew it. His sex life with Draco was nonexistent now and, though Draco never complained, he could tell the blond was concerned.

Harry sat up and rubbed his bloodshot eyes with a sigh. There were times when he wished he was blind again; then he wouldn't see Lance's face, and he wouldn't see the disappointment in Draco's eyes whenever he said he was too tired, or the worry lines in Draco's face when he couldn't quite keep up the façade of happiness.

Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and rested his feet on the floor for a moment, trying to mentally prepare for the night ahead. After a moment of procrastination, he pushed off of the bed and stood up.

As he dressed and then forced some dinner into his empty stomach, he came to the conclusion that he needed to speak with someone; someone that wasn't Draco, someone that could give him some advice, or hopefully, a way out without anyone getting hurt. He knew it was a long shot, but maybe he could somehow find a way out without Draco ever knowing the truth.

Harry arrived at the stadium late and rushed straight to the dressing room. Oliver was just gearing up for his pre-game speech and shot Harry a look of annoyance when he walked in at the last minute.

Harry smiled apologetically and practically threw on his gear while Oliver spoke to the other players behind him.

Harry grabbed his broom just as Oliver finished up his big sermon and trailed towards the exit behind his teammates. Oliver turned and barred the way by placing his arm across the doorway.

"You alright Potter?" he asked, peering at him closely.

"I'm fine," Harry replied. "Really," he added when Oliver narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"Seeing as I don't have a back-up for my back-up, you will just have to go on," Oliver finally said. "But I want you to take some time off Harry, look after yourself. Warren will be back after this game, so that should help."

Harry nodded in understanding. He needed this job, he needed quidditch; it was the only time his mind actually concentrated on something else. It was the only time he didn't think about sinking further and further into the black hole he'd dug himself into.

Oliver patted him on the shoulder and led him to the field.

Harry felt himself switch into game mode as soon as he took off from the open corridor and flew through the cool air. The roar of the crowd was almost deafening and helped to pump the adrenaline through his exhausted body.

Midway through the game, Harry knew he was in trouble. His reflexes were not up to their usual standards; he felt sluggish and tired. He shook his head and took a deep breath. He was floating above the action and looking around for that flash of gold. It was a close game and he knew it was most likely going to come down to the Seeker to win or lose the match.

Harry glanced over at his competition; the Wimbourne Seeker, Jeremy Winthrope. The man wasn't too far away, eagerly searching the arena for the Snitch. He was a lot older than Harry and had a lot more experience under his belt.

Suddenly Harry saw him dive towards the northern end of the pitch. Harry quickly shot off after him, trying to see what he could see, the wind whipping against his face and plastering his dark hair to his head.

Harry suddenly cursed under his breath and pulled to a stop. The man had just fooled him with a classic Wronski Feint, a move that even a beginner Seeker shouldn't fall for.

Jeremy turned and smiled smugly at him before floating back up at a leisurely pace.

Harry was so busy fuming that he didn't even notice the battle going on behind him until it was too late. Two of the beaters were battling furiously up the pitch, batting the bludger back and forth in a heated skirmish. Harry's own teammate whacked the bludger away as hard as he could and then turned in horror to see it racing directly towards Harry.

"Harry!"

Harry turned at the yell behind him and didn't even have time to react. The jet black bludger hit him squarely in the arm, completely pulverising almost every bone in his right limb.

Harry cried out in pain, his right hand instantly dropping from the broom handle. He gritted his teeth and clenched onto the broom with his one good hand, directing it down towards the ground as quickly as he could, the intensity of the pain threatening to overcome him as he neared the grass.

Suddenly Harry's teammate, the Beater who had inadvertently hit him, was right beside him, helping him to guide his broom safely to the ground.

Barely conscious, Harry felt himself being laid out on the damp grass to await the medical team. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted the sudden cheers from the crowd. Jeremy must have finally found the snitch.

Harry closed his eyes and moaned as someone gingerly probed his broken arm. He could hear the mediwizards murmuring amongst them as they lifted Harry onto the stretcher and began to levitate him off of the field.

He couldn't believe he'd been so careless. This was a professional game - and an important one at that -and he'd been tricked by the other Seeker and lost them the match. Plus now he was injured on top of it all.

Oliver was going to kill him.

Harry groaned again as he was taken into the arena's state-of-the-art first aid room and moved onto the hospital bed. He kept his eyes closed as the medical team injected him with something he hoped was a pain reliever before carefully assessing his injury. The pain seemed to dull a little after only a few seconds.

"Let me in!"

Harry's eyes flickered open at the familiar voice. He turned his head with a slight wince to see Draco trying to force his way past one of the nurses at the door. The sight flooded Harry with such a longing to touch his partner that he immediately croaked, "Draco."

The nurse turned to see Harry's expression and, with a defeated shrug, allowed the blond to walk past her to Harry's bedside.

Draco instantly took up his left hand and held it tight. "Are you alright love?" he asked, worry etched into every line of his face.

"Yeah," Harry replied, trying to sound reassuringly healthy. "How did you get here so fast?"

Draco held up his bracelet with a wry smile. "I felt the hit as much as you I think."

"Sorry," Harry replied miserably. He'd forgotten that Draco felt when he was in pain through their connection.

"Its fine," Draco waved off impatiently. "I just want to make sure you're alright." He paused, glancing at the medical team bustling around Harry. "I hope these people know what they're doing," he said, his tone both a warning as well as indicating that he didn't think much of quidditch doctors. "Bloody quidditch," he added darkly, his grey eyes dropping to Harry's disfigured appendage.

Harry could still hear the underlying strain in his boyfriend's voice. It must have been hard knowing that Harry was in pain but not knowing how much or how serious. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Mr Potter, we need you to drink this," one of the Mediwizards interrupted.

Harry turned to eye the familiar potion warily. "Is that what I think it is? Can't you just heal my bones?"

The Mediwizard shook his head and held out the potion. "You don't have any bones left that I can salvage Mr Potter; they've been turned to dust, for lack of a better description."

Draco grimaced at the statement as Harry took a deep breath and downed the potion.

Harry let his head fall back against the soft pillows with a sigh. "It's going to be a looong night," he exhaled with dread.

"Is he alright to come home tonight?" Draco asked, looking up at the Mediwizard.

"We just need to bandage his arm into position and then yes, he can go home."

Draco turned back to Harry. "That's good news at least."

Harry snorted sarcastically and opened his eyes. "You've never had Skele-Gro, there is no good news."

Draco stepped back and allowed the medical team to secure Harry's arm under his watchful eye.

Once they had finished the head Mediwizard handed over some pain potions to take with them and gave Draco all the instructions. Draco then helped Harry out of bed and walked him to the Apparation point so that they could go home.

After a somewhat awkward, and for Harry, painful, trip home, Draco had him settled comfortably in their large bed, propped up on the pillows.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully as he took a sip of the steaming hot chocolate that Draco had brought him.

Draco perched on the edge of the bed. "I was thinking that maybe we need a house elf," he said, "especially for the next few weeks while you heal."

"Really?" Harry replied dubiously.

Draco nodded, tucking one leg underneath him. "I would feel better knowing that you had some help here while I'm at work. Plus, wouldn't you like to not have any chores to do ever again?"

"Well yeah," Harry replied slowly. "But do we really need a house elf for just the two of us?"

Draco smiled pityingly. "Oh Harry, sometimes I forget that you were brought up by poor muggles."

"They weren't poor-"

"And so you don't know the comforts that money can bring you," Draco continued unfazed.

Harry glared.

Draco reached out to tenderly stroke Harry's cheek, melting the glare off of the Gryffindor's face. "Think about it?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, I will think about it."

"Good." Draco nodded with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Harry sighed and took another sip of his hot chocolate before answering. "I'm okay, more embarrassed then anything."

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"I fell for such a juvenile trick," Harry replied crossly, "and lost us the game. Oliver is going to be livid."

Draco chuckled. "He's not mad Harry, I spoke to him on the way in. He was just worried about you."

"I don't want him to be worried about me," Harry exclaimed, nearly upsetting his drink onto his lap. "I don't want him to think of me as some little school kid back at Hogwarts that needs to be babysat, I want him to think of me as a grown-up professional quidditch player."

"I'm sure he does," Draco replied, surprised by Harry's vehemence. "He takes the game very seriously, I'm sure he wouldn't hire you if he didn't think you were up to it."

Harry turned away and looked out the window. "It's only because I used to be blind. It's just pity."

Draco frowned. "That's not true Harry and you know it."

Harry shrugged, keeping his eyes averted.

Draco carefully removed the ceramic mug from Harry's left hand and placed it on the bedside table. "Harry, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to catch Harry's gaze. "You haven't been yourself since our trip."

Harry swallowed and refused to meet his boyfriend's gaze. "Nothing's wrong," he said. "I'm just…"

"Tired?" Draco supplied sharply. "You've been tired and moody and brooding… No you're right, nothing's wrong."

Harry turned to meet the accusation in Draco's grey eyes. This was his chance to come clean, to tell him everything and work on a solution together.

Only there was no solution without losing everything Draco had worked so hard for. He couldn't come into the blond's life and completely destroy it in one foul swoop. Draco didn't deserve that.

Harry swallowed again and turned away, horrified to feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"Harry?" Draco said, noticing the sudden glassiness in Harry's big emerald eyes. "Are you in pain?"

Harry nodded, quickly seizing onto the excuse for his tears.

Draco got off of the bed and prepared one of the pain reliever potions.

Harry swiftly wiped his eyes with his one good hand while Draco wasn't looking. He needed to get himself under control.

There was a sudden tapping at the window and the two men turned to see an owl waiting on the sill with a cream-coloured envelope in its beak.

Draco passed Harry the potion before walking over to open the window and collect the correspondence from the large bird.

"It's addressed to you Harry," Draco said as he returned to Harry's side.

Harry drank the potion, trying to hide his terror as well as delaying the inevitable. What if it was from Lance and Draco read it? What if Draco thought he was having an affair? He couldn't bear to think of breaking Draco's heart like that.

"Do you want me to open it?" Draco asked, sitting back down on the bed again.

"Uh… sure," Harry replied with dread, knowing that he couldn't very well open it one-handed. This was it, Draco would find out everything and life as he knew it was over.

Draco popped open the seal and withdrew the thick cream parchment from within. He opened the letter and glanced at the signature scrawled at the bottom. He looked back up at Harry with a brow raised in surprise. "It's from Weasley."

Harry almost felt faint with relief. Draco held the letter out and Harry reached for it with a shaky hand. "I wonder why he's writing," Harry said curiously.

Draco shrugged and stood up. "Well, I'll let you read that while I go make a snack. "You hungry?"

"Yeah," Harry said glancing up. "Thanks."

"Don't think we're not finishing that conversation later when you're up to it," Draco warned before turning to walk to the door. "If we had a house-elf then I wouldn't have to go slave in the kitchen for you Potter," he said over his shoulder as he left.

Harry couldn't help smiling at the Slytherin's retreating back. He hated to admit it but he actually really liked it when Draco was haughty and superior, it reminded him of their earlier years together and he definitely had a soft spot for the old Malfoy.

Harry turned back to the letter in his hand.

_Hiya Harry,_

_I was at the game tonight and that hit looked pretty bad mate. Hope you're okay. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come for a visit to the Burrow tomorrow? If you're feeling okay by then that is. I'll be there all day if you want to stop by. Hope you'll come Harry. _

_Take care,_

_Ron W._

__Harry set the letter down and leaned back into the soft pillows behind him. It was an interesting prospect; perhaps visiting Ron would be good for him at this point in time. He knew he couldn't tell Ron about his problems because he wouldn't understand and it would just make the redhead uncomfortable. He didn't need to know the sordid details of Lance's blackmailing. But perhaps a relaxing visit to the Weasley homestead would be a welcome distraction.

"What did the weasel want?"

Harry looked up as Draco walked back into the room, a plate in one hand with enough crackers and cheese laid out on it for the both of them. "He saw the game and wanted to see if I was alright. And… he asked me over for a visit tomorrow."

Draco placed the plate on the centre of the bed beside Harry before walking to the wardrobe to get undressed. "Really? That's ballsy." He turned to look at Harry as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Are you considering it?"

Harry shrugged and winced at the pain, forgetting about his arm for a moment. He glanced down at the letter in his lap. "Maybe."

Draco turned back to the wardrobe as he slipped into his silk boxers. He didn't think it was a good idea for Harry to see Ron when he was feeling so vulnerable, but he couldn't forbid his partner from seeing him even though he sorely wanted to.

"I'll decide in the morning I guess," Harry said as he tossed the letter onto the table and lay back with a sigh. "Too… tired to…think."

Draco smiled as Harry closed his eyes. He slipped into bed beside Harry and moved the cracker plate to his lap. He stroked Harry's soft hair back off of his forehead as he looked down at him tenderly, glad that the pain reliever potions also contained a sleeping draught to help him sleep. Harry looked worn out and could use a full night's rest.

Draco grabbed his book from the bedside table and opened it as settled back. He read for the next hour, munching on crackers as Harry slept soundly beside him.

**. . . .**

Harry slept through the night and late into the next morning. Draco slipped out of bed and got ready for work as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb his sleeping boyfriend. Harry had looked quite content in his sleep.

Harry turned over in his sleep and his eyes sprang open at the pain that instantly shot through his right arm. "Ow fuck!" he exclaimed, sitting up and clutching his upper arm with his left hand. He looked down at his bandaged arm and it all came back to his groggy mind; the game, the talk with Draco, Ron's letter…

Harry quickly shuffled over to the bedside table and snatched one of the day-time pain potions. He could feel sharp pin pricks of white-hot pain stabbing his injured arm, and it was steadily growing in intensity. He shook the vial and popped the cork before drinking it in one gulp.

Harry sat back a moment, closing his eyes and waiting, trying to breathe through the agony. It wasn't long before the magical medicine kicked in and he could open his eyes once more.

He exhaled in relief and glanced down at his right arm. He gingerly touched it, trying to ascertain as to whether there were bones there yet or if they were still being formed. Probing the think gauze didn't tell him anything.

With a sigh, Harry stood up and walked over to the mirror. The dark circles under his eyes had lightened considerably and the heavy bags were no longer there. He smiled a little; he might have to start taking a sleeping draught more often.

Harry wished that there was some magical way to make clothes just appear on his body as he slowly began to get ready for the day. It was slow going with one useless arm and he was red-faced and out of breath by the end. He wandered down to the kitchen and ate some cereal, part of him wondering what it would be like to have a house elf around. It may provide a little company for him for the days that Draco worked long hours, if the elf was friendly and conversational that is, which was unlikely.

Harry pushed back his bowl and glanced at Ron's letter which he had brought down with him. He knew he was going to end up going so he might as well just leave now and save himself the hours of painful deliberation.

Harry dumped his dirty bowl into the sink and grabbed his coat off the rack before heading to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder from the jar and stepped into the fireplace and, before he could change his mind, called out 'the burrow.' He was instantly whirled away in a flash of green and gold flames.

Harry landed on the other side and stumbled out in a cloud of ash, his right arm jostling painfully with the journey.

"You made it."

Harry coughed and looked up into the familiar face of Ron Weasley. The redhead's freckled face looked quite pleased to see him. "Yeah," Harry rasped, throat dry. "Thanks for the invite."

"Come on, I'll get you some water," Ron said, waving him towards the cozy warm kitchen to their right. "You've never adapted to floo travel eh Harry?"

Harry merely coughed in response, causing Ron to snicker and Harry to break into a grin.

"How's the arm?" Ron asked as he poured Harry a glass of water from the tap and set it on the table for him.

Harry took a seat and drank some of the cool liquid before replying. "It's okay, kind of painful. Much worse than third year."

"Shit, that sucks," Ron sympathised. "But it's going to heal? You'll be able to play again?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, "if Oliver ever lets me."

"Why wouldn't he?"

Harry made a face. "You were there, I played terribly."

Ron slid into the seat across from him. "It wasn't _that_ bad…"

Harry gave him a pointed look.

"Okay, you did look…unfocused."

Harry ran his left hand through his messed up sooty hair with a sigh. "Yeah, I've been pretty tired lately and… and it's starting to affect my playing."

"When's Warren back?" Ron asked, feeling bad for his ex-roommate.

"Next game. I have some time to get over this injury and get back to normal."

Ron nodded. "That's good, Oliver won't kick you off just for being tired a few times."

Harry took another sip of water and looked around. "Nothing's changed," he noted, changing the subject. "Where is everyone?"

"I told them to take off for the day," Ron said, blushing a little. "I didn't think you were ready for the whole family to pounce on you. They'll be back for dinner, if you want to stay that long and say hello. Mum and dad would love to see you," he added hopefully.

"Maybe," Harry said vaguely, pushing his empty glass away.

"Did you want to go outside?"

"Sure."

The two boys left the tall leaning Weasley house and wandered into the vast overgrown garden.

"I'd suggest a game of quidditch if you weren't injured," Ron said as they meandered over the broken brick pathways.

Harry looked around him, remembering all the games they had played there in his youth with Ron's brothers and Ginny and Hermione. "How is your family?" he asked, looking sideways at Ron.

"They're good," Ron said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Dad's busy at the Ministry and mum's taken up a daycare business. Since all her own kids have moved out she says she misses the sound of little feet around the house."

Harry smiled, looking down at the path passing beneath his feet as he listened. "And Ginny?"

"She's off having the time of her life in Paris."

"Really? Doing what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Painting."

"Painting? I didn't even know she was into that," Harry replied in wonder.

Ron laughed. "Some boyfriend you were Harry."

Harry had to laugh too. "Sorry, I guess that's why she broke up with me."

Ron snorted and nodded in agreement. "At least you didn't have to break her heart by telling her you were gay," he reasoned.

Harry smiled. "And what about you? What have you been up to? Are you seeing anyone?"

"I'm good, still working at the Ministry with my dad." Ron shrugged. "It's not the most exciting job in the world but it's interesting. It keeps me in my own place, which is great. And I've started seeing one of the girls at work, her name is Olivia and she is so cute and sweet and really really smart. She's too good for me."

Harry chuckled at the infatuated note in Ron's voice. "She sounds perfect. Way to go Ron."

Ron grinned and stopped to turn to him. "Yeah, she is perfect. I think I'm going to ask her to move in with me this weekend."

"Well I hope she says yes," Harry said sincerely, stopping next to him.

The two smiled at eachother for a moment, the camaraderie of their youth coming back and erasing any existing tension that was there.

"Wanna play Exploding Snap?" Ron suggested.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

The rest of the day was spent playing games indoors and talking and laughing and reminiscing and more laughter. Harry felt as though the warmth of the place was sinking into his bones and creating this happy glow within him. It was like Christmas morning and he didn't want it to end.

But he wasn't ready to face the entire family just yet.

"I'd better get going," Harry finally said reluctantly after finishing off another tall glass of warm butterbeer. It was his favourite drink and he hadn't had any in ages.

"Okay," Ron said understandably as he followed Harry to the front door. "Are you walking back?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed as he struggled one-armed into his coat. "The trip in was painful enough and I haven't had any pain tonic for a while. I don't mind walking. If I get tired I can grab the Knight Bus."

Ron smiled. "That might be more painful than the floo network."

Harry chuckled. "Too right."

"Thanks for coming…"

Harry smiled at him. "Thanks for the invite. I promise I'll come back and see everyone another time. I'll just ease my way back in slowly."

Ron laughed and opened the door. "See ya Harry. Hope your arm heals quickly, it was pretty exciting watching you out there for those few games."

"Thanks, and hey, maybe next time I'll bring Draco with me."

Harry laughed at Ron's expression as he walked out the door, waving his one good hand over his head as he strolled away.

Harry enjoyed his walk through the streets, the temperatures were definitely warming up as summer approached and he had to remove his coat after about thirty minutes. The meeting with Ron had gone undeniably well and letting go of all that resentment from the past actually felt pretty good.

Harry finally turned onto his pretty tree-lined street and headed for home, wondering if Draco was going to be late.

Harry glanced to his right as a dark town car pulled up alongside him. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach as the back door opened, and his fears were confirmed as Lance leaned out and beckoned for him to come inside.

Harry almost – _almost_ – refused, but knew it would be pointless so he looked around before quickly getting into the back of the extravagant car.

Lance closed the door behind him before grabbing Harry and hauling him into his lap. "I wanted to make sure you were okay my pet. Malfoy told us about your accident and I was so worried."

Harry blanched but allowed the man to move him bodily so that Harry was straddling his lap.

"I couldn't stand thinking about you in pain," Lance simpered, and Harry thought he was being even more strange than usual.

Lance cupped the back of Harry's neck with one hand and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. Harry grimaced at the strong taste of alcohol and knew at once why the other man was acting even more bizarre than usual. Lance's tongue pushed into his mouth possessively and Harry wanted to gag.

He'd been with lots of men at Borgin and Burkes who came in pissed out of their mind; either because it was the only way they had the courage to come in or the only way they had the courage to actually act out some of their twisted fantasies. Harry wondered which it was for Lance now.

Lance pulled back and breathlessly pushed Harry to the floor.

Harry swore as his healing elbow banged against Lance's knee.

Lance didn't even seem to notice, despite his speech about caring for Harry's well-being earlier. "Suck me Potter," he ordered.

Harry frowned as Lance undid his own zip and shoved his trousers down. The man was never this forceful or rude. Something was up.

Harry decided that it would be best to just get it over with. He forced himself to kneel in front of Lance and place his left hand around the man's hard shaft. Harry closed his eyes and bent to work, using his mouth to get him off as quickly as possible.

Lance leaned back in the leather seat and moaned, eyes closed in ecstasy. The man was close already.

Harry used his teeth to graze the skin, knowing it would bring Lance closer to climax. Lance moaned loudly and thrust up into Harry's mouth, nearly choking him.

Harry tried to move back a little but Lance grabbed a fistful of his hair and pumped mercilessly, finally climaxing into Harry's unwilling mouth with a cry of release.

Harry choked and rocked back onto his heels, wiping at his mouth furiously with his left hand, trying to spit out the vile ejaculate on his tongue. He glared up at Lance as the man leisurely re-zipped his trousers with a smug self-satisfied smile.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Harry demanded angrily.

Lance reached across to open the car door. He then leaned down and grabbed Harry's bandaged arm, forcefully hauling Harry back onto his knees.

Harry cried out in pain, wide eyes searching Lance's face fearfully, searching for some hint of sanity.

"This is not a relationship Harry dear," Lance uttered. "I am not your boyfriend, I am your master and you are my slave."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock.

"This is how it must be," Lance continued, sounding as though he were trying to convince himself. "You're my little broken toy Harry. I have to endure seeing you with Malfoy this Saturday, all night long, holding your hand, kissing you…" Lance stopped and swallowed, his grip on Harry's injured arm tightening.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked desperately, trying to extract his arm. "What is happening this Saturday?"

Lance's eyes narrowed. "Don't pretend you don't know about your own house-warming party Harry." He stopped and sneered. "I may need you again that night. Perhaps while Malfoy is busy socialising with his guests we can have a quick fuck in the master suite?"

Harry felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Draco being in the same house while that was going on in their bedroom.

Lance watched Harry's horrified expression with satisfaction before suddenly shoving Harry towards the open door.

Harry couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped his lips before he quickly scrambled out the door and back onto the footpath.

"See you Saturday love!" Lance called before slamming the door shut and signaling the driver to go.

Harry stood on the pavement, staring up the street even after the car had disappeared from sight.


	14. We Try to Go Back and Make Them Last

Harry walked the rest of the way home in a daze, his mind replaying the scene in the car over and over again. He couldn't quite process what had just happened. It was all so sudden, and Lance had been _so_ different.

Harry unlocked the front door and headed to the kitchen to sit on one of the tall bar stools. He leaned his elbow on the counter and dropped his head into his hand, clenching his fingers in his thick hair as he squeezed his eyes shut. He'd been with plenty of rough, uncaring men in the past but it was very different when the partner started out loving and gentle and then turned horrible and abusive. He'd always known that Lance was mentally unstable but he'd never treated Harry like that in their visits together before. Harry shook his head, feeling ill. He didn't know what to do, and this Saturday was going to be an absolute nightmare.

Harry lifted his head and opened his eyes, a spark of anger suddenly igniting in his chest. How could Draco plan a big house-warming party without telling him? Wasn't this his house too?

Anger was certainly a lot easier to handle then despair, so he held fast to his irritation while he cooked dinner and waited for Draco to come home from work.

"Mmm… something smells good."

Harry turned away from the stove-top where he was stirring some simmering pasta sauce to see Draco walking through the open doorway, loosening his tie as he went. Harry set the spoon down and leaned back against the counter, facing his boyfriend.

"How was your day? Did you visit with Weasley?" Draco asked as he walked over, about to kiss his partner's cheek in greeting. The blond stopped and frowned when he took in Harry's reproving glare. "What's wrong?"

"When were you going to tell me that you had planned a big party here this Saturday?" Harry demanded.

Draco's frown deepened at Harry's tone. "I was going to mention it tonight. Why? How did you find out?"

Harry's eyes flared. "How did I _find_ _out_? That's not the issue here Draco. Don't you think the decision to have a party in _our _house should be a mutual one?"

"Of course I do," Draco replied, puzzled. "It's just that some of my co-workers asked if we were going to celebrate and I thought it sounded like a good idea, so I just said yes on the spot. I didn't think you would have a problem with it."

"Well I do!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco looked taken aback. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," Harry replied heatedly. "You think you're the boss in this relationship and I'm just your little pushover."

Draco scowled. "That's not true and you know it."

"Then why not consult me before inviting a hundred people over to our house?"

"It's not a hundred people, and would you have said no?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I would," Harry shot back instantly. "I can't stand parties."

Draco sighed, frustrated with Harry's random mood swing. "Well it's too late now. I've invited everyone and arranged the catering."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, feeling like he was about to explode. He was beyond furious and he knew the anger was misplaced but he couldn't help it. He needed an outlet and unfortunately Draco was it.

"Harry, talk to me," Draco implored, reaching out for him, trying to be reasonable. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like you doing things behind my back," Harry shot back, stepping out of reach and turning burning green eyes towards him. "I don't want to feel like I'm your coddled child."

"Look, I'm sorry about arranging a party without your consent," Draco answered. "But there's obviously something else going on. I've never seen you like this before Harry, tell me what's wrong."

Harry turned his back on Draco and stared down into the boiling pot of sauce, breathing hard. He suddenly felt as though he were about to cry, he could feel the hot prickles starting up in the backs of his eyes. He gripped the counter hard, trying to stave off the threatening tears.

Draco stepped forward and slipped his arms around Harry, holding him tightly to his chest. "Please tell me," he murmured into Harry's dark unruly hair. "I wish you would trust me."

Harry shook his head and clenched his eyes shut. "There's nothing to tell," he finally replied tightly.

"Look at me Harry." Draco turned him around so that they were almost nose to nose.

Harry reluctantly dragged his gaze up to Draco's eyes.

"You haven't been yourself for a while," Draco started. "If this has something to do with your past then we can work through it. If you can't talk to me then we'll find someone you _can_ talk to."

Harry's anger instantly faded into incredible guilt.

"And if it's me then… hopefully we can work through that too," Draco finished uncertainly.

"Draco, I…" Harry stopped, unsure of what to say. Not only was he worrying Draco but he was also making the blond think that Harry's distance was somehow his fault.

"Just tell me Harry," Draco pleaded quietly. "Do you… do you still want to be with me?"

Harry felt as though his heart was breaking. How could he hurt Draco this way? He wasn't protecting Draco by agreeing to Lance's arrangement; he was just making things worse. He was single-handedly ruining their once perfect relationship.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted the thick tension in the room.

Harry's eyes dropped from Draco's as he turned away and returned to the sauce.

Draco sighed and dropped his arms back to his sides. He stared at Harry's tense shoulders a moment before turning to stride off to the front door, angry at the interruption. He swore to himself that he wasn't going to let it go this time; he was going to force the truth out of his stubborn, pig-headed lover if it killed him.

Draco flung the door open, ready to glare at the intruder, and then stopped short. "Oh shit…" he swore upon seeing the little house elf waiting on the stoop.

"Master Malfoy?" the male elf inquired politely.

"Uh yes, look, could you possibly come back next week?" Draco asked in a rush.

"I is in your service Master Malfoy, from today until I die," the elf replied fervently. "You and Master Potter."

"What the…?"

Draco braced himself as he turned to see Harry behind him in the foyer. "Er… look Harry, I completely forgot to uh…"

Harry's eyes hardened. "Ask me?" he supplied incredulously.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise," Draco replied lamely.

Harry turned on his heel and went upstairs, slamming the second bedroom door shut with a bang.

Draco sighed heavily and held the door open for their new house elf. The little guy smiled joyfully and practically skipped into the house.

Draco blinked in surprise as the elf ran straight for the kitchen to attend to the forgotten dinner that was now burning away on the stove. Draco straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath before marching upstairs. He wasn't going to allow Harry to brood in silence this time.

He knocked on Harry's door and pushed it open without waiting for a reply. Harry looked up from where he was sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Harry, I'm sorry about the house elf but you need help while your arm is healing and I wanted the two of us to spend less time doing chores when we were together. He will also be helping out with the party on Saturday. I know you haven't grown up with one so you're not used to it but the elf doesn't have to be treated like a slave. I chose a very friendly one that is eager to please and we can give him holidays and time off as much as you wish. And if you still don't like it once your arm has healed then we can free him."

Draco hesitantly stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry about making decisions without your input, it's not that I don't care about your opinion or that you don't matter, it's just that I've been so busy at work that I just didn't stop to think about it properly. I've been single for so long that I'm not used to consulting with someone else for personal decisions."

Harry chewed his bottom lip, considering. "Draco, there is something I need to tell you but I'm not sure how. It's… it's something that's just gotten completely out of hand and… and I don't know what to do."

"You can tell me anything Harry," Draco encouraged, reaching for Harry's free hand and holding it tight.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. "I don't want to hurt you but I'm afraid I will if I tell you."

Draco gave his hand a gentle squeeze and waited, trying to remain calm as a horrible sense of apprehension swept over him.

Harry kept his eyes downcast. "I…"

He could feel his resolve to tell Draco everything suddenly crumbling. He should be trying to deal with this on his own before involving Draco. He would just tell Lance the next time he saw him that it was over. That his blackmailing wasn't saving Harry's relationship with Draco, it was destroying it. They would have to sell their beautiful new home and live in poverty but at least they would be together and free from pain – that is, if Draco still wanted him after all that.

"Harry?" Draco prompted, unable to stand it any longer.

Harry looked up at him, emerald eyes swimming with barely contained emotion. "I can't tell you yet," he replied reluctantly. "I promise that I will tell you everything. There's just something I need to do first."

Draco nodded in disappointment, not meeting Harry's pleading gaze.

"Just know that I love you."

Draco glanced up sharply. "It's not… you're not sick or anything are you?" he asked in trepidation.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, feeling slightly hysterical from the crazy rush of emotions and anxiety over the last few hours. "No, I'm not dying."

Draco's face relaxed as he exhaled with relief. "Okay." He rubbed the back of Harry's hand with his thumb. "As long as you're not in imminent danger then I suppose I can wait."

"Thank-you," Harry said with relief. "I'm sorry I'm being so cryptic, and I'm sorry about exploding earlier, I'm just…stressed, I guess."

Draco smiled tiredly and stood up, pulling Harry with him. "Come on, let's go eat dinner."

Harry's eyes widened in panic. "Oh shit! I forgot about dinner!"

Draco stopped him before he could sprint for the stairs. "It's okay Harry; someone is taking care of it."

Harry frowned in confusion for a split second before remembering. "Oh," he said, then, "I suppose an elf _could_ be a good thing. For a little while," he stated reticently.

Draco smirked as he followed Harry down to the dining room.

**. . . .**

Harry stood under the hot shower with his head bowed and eyes closed, the steam rising up around him and filling their large ensuite. He had thought about not attending the party but he didn't want to upset Draco any further than he already had. He figured Lance wouldn't make a scene with all the people around; the man was very conscientious when it came to his public image.

Harry opened his eyes and glanced over at the suit that Draco had hung up for him on the back of the door. He hated wearing formal attire but Draco loved it and the blond loved dressing Harry up as well.

Harry would complain except every time Draco laid his eyes on Harry in a suit it always led to great sex.

Harry smiled and attempted to wash his hair one-handed; his right arm was still encased in white bandaging but it was due to come off on Monday.

Harry finished washing and turned the water off. He stepped out into the cool air of the room and quickly dried off before slipping into his perfectly pressed suit. He frowned a little as he found that the fly on his trousers was a lot harder to zip than the last time he'd worn them.

Draco walked in then, already dressed, and walked over to the mirror to fuss with his shining hair. He shot an appreciative smirk at Harry through the mirror. "Looking good, Potter."

Harry looked up at him as he buttoned his white shirt. "This is going to sound really girly, but… am I getting fat?"

Draco snorted with laughter and turned around to look at him. "What makes you say that?"

"It's not funny," Harry said while trying to suppress his own grin. "My trousers are tight."

Draco chuckled and walked over to him, eyes roving downwards. He slid one hand up Harry's thigh and around to squeeze his firm backside. "Feel s alright to me," he purred seductively.

Harry smiled, arousal instantly clouding his emerald eyes as Draco pressed their groins together.

"Mmm… I wish we had more time," Draco said breathlessly, leaning in and smelling Harry's damp hair before gently kissing his pale throat.

Harry's eyes fell shut as he let out a hushed moan and tilted his head away, encouraging Draco for more.

Draco smiled against Harry's shower-warmed skin and slowly kissed his way up Harry's neck to his jawline and then to his parted lips. He kissed him achingly slowly for a moment before pulling away.

Harry reluctantly dragged his eyes open and looked into Draco's soft grey depths.

"Later," Draco vowed, placing another soft kiss to Harry's lips. "I promise."

Harry smiled in response as he stepped back and reached for his suit jacket.

Draco stepped up and straightened Harry's collar, looking over his shoulder at the two of them reflected in the mirror. "Beautiful," he murmured into Harry's ear once the brunette was dressed.

Harry flushed in embarrassment and looked away from their reflection.

"You're just missing one thing," Draco mused thoughtfully.

Harry raised his brows questioningly as Draco ducked back into their bedroom and took something out of his wardrobe. He returned quickly with something in his hand and Harry's eyes widened when he saw that it was a black velvet ring box.

Draco smiled, looking a touch nervous. "Harry," he said with quiet fervour. "I know we are already bound by the Grevillea bracelets, but I want us to be bound by something more." Draco paused to open the ring box. "I love you more than anything on this earth. Will you marry me Harry?"

Harry swallowed, staring at the simple white gold ring nestled in the black velvet box. "Wow…" he breathed in shock. "I… I had no idea you wanted to get married," he said, raising his eyes to Draco's face.

Draco smiled softly. "I want to marry _you_," he said. "I know you have some big secret that you're dealing with so maybe this isn't the best time for me to propose but… maybe that's what makes this the _best_ time. I want you through thick and thin Harry. I love everything about you and I can't wait to spend every single day with you for the rest of my life."

Harry met Draco's tender gaze and couldn't help but smile in return. "Yes."

Draco's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Harry laughed, suddenly feeling excited. "Yeah, did you think I would say no?"

Draco laughed as he plucked the ring from its cushion. "I hadn't planned to ask you right at this moment so I wasn't really prepared for anything."

Harry chuckled as Draco slipped the cool metal ring onto his left hand. Once the ring was in place, Harry hugged his boyfriend – now fiancé – hard. "I don't deserve you," he murmured into Draco's neck.

"I feel the same way," Draco responded ardently.

Harry pulled back and shook his head, too overcome with emotion to speak. Draco had done so much for him; he'd saved his life in more ways than one.

Draco smiled and took Harry by the hand. "Come on love, let's go greet our public."

Harry followed the tall blond out the door towards the foyer, feeling as though he were walking on air. He held fast to Draco's hand as they walked down the steps towards the milling people chatting and drinking champagne. Draco smiled easily, introducing Harry to a few people from his office that he hadn't met before as they weaved easily through the gathered guests. Harry nodded in greeting, glancing every so often at the new ring on his finger with a contented smile.

"Hi Harry."

Harry turned in surprise. "Ron," he said, a pleased smile stretching across his face. "I didn't know you were coming."

Ron grinned. "Malfoy invited me."

Harry looked at Draco in disbelief. "Thanks," he said appreciatively.

Draco smiled. "I know you hate socializing so I thought a friendly face would help."

"Knew I was marrying you for a reason," Harry smirked.

"Huh?"

Harry laughed at Ron's dumfounded expression.

"Mind if I network for a bit love?" Draco asked, smiling in amusement at Ron's gobsmacked silence.

"Go ahead."

Draco kissed Harry quickly on the lips before moving off and leaving the two Gryffindors to talk.

"Are you and Malfoy engaged?" Ron asked, finally managing to unglue his tongue.

"He just asked me a few minutes ago - and I said yes," Harry replied happily.

"Wow, that's big news. Congratulations."

Harry smiled and glanced over at Draco who was busy talking to a wealthy looking older woman in a long purple dress. "Thanks, I can hardly believe it myself," he replied. "I'd never even thought about marriage but… it makes sense for us. We enacted the Grevillea Agreement out of necessity, not really knowing what the future would hold or whether we could live together or not, or whether we could even build a real relationship together. Now I know that he loves me and I love him," Harry finished simply.

Ron smiled. "As much as it's hard for me to comprehend this new Malfoy, I'm glad he makes you happy. You deserve it Harry."

Harry tried to not let his smile falter. He'd almost forgotten about Lance in all the excitement of the proposal, but Ron's words brought it all crashing back – including the fact that the twisted blond wizard would be attending the party tonight. He didn't _really_ deserve to have Draco in his life but he hoped to make up for it by ending things with Lance and starting over. Hopefully Draco would still love him after Harry destroyed his career.

Harry swallowed, suddenly feeling ill. Maybe he should have said no to the proposal, or at least put it off for a while until Draco knew all the facts and the dust had settled.

"You okay Harry?" Ron asked, peering closely at Harry's paled expression.

Harry blinked and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry I think."

Ron grinned and looked around. "Yeah me too, let's go find the snacks."

The two boys wandered into the large kitchen.

"Master Potter!"

Harry smiled at the little elf. "Hey Pinkles, do you have any snacks? We're starving."

The elf's large brown eyes doubled in size as he nodded with excitement. "Yes Master Potter." He immediately turned around and levitated a huge platter of finger food over to them.

Ron glanced at Harry. "A house elf?" he said out of the corner of his mouth.

Harry rolled his eyes at the redhead. "Yeah, Draco's idea. The little guy is pretty handy to have around but I'm trying to get him to just call me Harry. No luck so far. Thanks Pinkles," he said in a louder voice as the elf watched them take some food.

"I won't tell Hermione," Ron sniggered before stuffing a warm stuffed pastry into his mouth.

"Mmm… this is delicious," Harry said blissfully around a mouthful of red pepper and cheese pastry.

Pinkles danced on his toes with happiness as he watched them enjoy his cooking.

Ron plucked a mini sausage roll from the silver platter and tossed it into his mouth just as the kitchen door opened and a girl with light brown hair and cat-eye glasses poked her head around the corner.

"Ron?"

Ron turned around and motioned her inside as he chewed. "Sorry Madeline," he said after swallowing. "Come in, I want to introduce you to Harry."

Madeline walked into the kitchen, smiling shyly at Harry as she approached. "Hello Harry…Potter," she said, looking slightly awestruck.

Harry smiled as he shook her hand, glancing at Ron for further information. "And… you are?" he asked as Ron just smiled at her adoringly. It was pretty obvious who she was in his life.

"Oh sorry," Ron said, snapping out of it. "She's my girlfriend. We're moving in together in a couple of weeks."

"Congratulations," Harry said sincerely as he smiled at her. "I hope you're prepared to put up with his messy habits."

She giggled as she looked at Ron. "I think I'm just as disorganized as him so we won't be a very good combination."

"Might have to borrow your house elf," Ron joked.

"If Master Potter wishes then Pinkles can help Master Potter's friends."

Harry looked over, having completely forgotten that the elf was there. "That's okay Pinkles. Oh and you can put the tray back, we can help ourselves now that we know where it is. Thanks again."

Pinkles smiled and bowed before levitating the heavy tray back to the kitchen counter. He then returned to busily preparing what looked like a very tempting assortment of desserts.

"So Madeline," Harry said, turning back to Ron's girlfriend. "Do you work at the Ministry too?"

She nodded, pushing her glasses back up her nose with one finger. "Yes, in the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"Wow, that sounds interesting," Harry said, impressed.

"She'll be head of the department soon," Ron said proudly. "Once the old wizard who runs the place retires, Madeline will be promoted."

Harry raised his brows. "But you're so young."

Madeline just smiled self-consciously as Ron linked their hands together. "Yeah, but she's the cleverest one there."

Harry chuckled. Ron obviously had a type - and cute and intelligent was it. "Well, I suppose we should get back out there," Harry said reluctantly, not wanting to join the throng of strangers in his house just yet. "Draco will wonder where I am."

"Harry just got engaged," Ron said to Madeline as they walked over to the double doors.

"Oh congratulations!" she replied brightly.

"Thanks," Harry answered as he pushed through the doors and searched for his social butterfly fiancé.

The group of guests seemed to be gathering in the formal living area off of the foyer. The three walked over and hung out at the back of the crowd and Harry spotted Draco in the centre making a speech.

Harry just smiled as the blond aristocrat thanked everyone for coming. He was in his element.

"Where is the loo Harry?" Ron whispered.

"Down the hall on the left," Harry said, pointing in the general direction.

"We'll be right back."

Harry watched the two of them leave for a moment before turning back to Draco.

"…and we hope to have many more gatherings here as the years pass," the blond was saying, somewhat grandiosely.

Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Ah here you are Harry."

Harry flinched as Lance's oily voice breathed into his ear. He glanced sideways at the man, trying not to draw attention to them. "I was hoping you wouldn't show up," Harry muttered darkly.

Lance merely smiled and took a sip of champagne. "And miss this special occasion? Never."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Maybe you've come to apologize for your behaviour then?"

Lance's pleasant smile slipped slightly as he turned to look at him. "I have nothing to apologize for dear boy. I own you."

"I don't believe you do," Harry sneered before casually raising his left hand and gazing pointedly at the shining engagement ring sitting on his finger.

Lance's eyes widened in silent outrage.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Draco, and consequently the rest of the room, looking his way.

"Will you join me for a moment?" Draco called out with a smile.

Harry smiled easily and nodded in acceptance. "It's over by the way," he whispered aside to Lance before deftly walking forward to join his partner.

Draco clasped his hand as soon as Harry was close enough and Harry tried to keep the heat from rushing to his cheeks as he suddenly became the centre of attention.

"Just before I let you return to the party," Draco said to everyone. "I wanted to make a quick announcement." He glanced at Harry questioningly and Harry gave an imperceptible nod of consent. "Earlier today I asked this young man to marry me - and he actually said yes!"

A cheer rose up from the gathered guests and a round of applause broke out as Draco kissed Harry soundly on the lips. Draco pulled back and laughed as Harry's face turned impossibly red with embarrassment, but his emerald eyes were sparkling with joy none-the-less.

"Alright, go enjoy the food and wine!" Draco proclaimed loudly.

Harry searched the room for Lance as some of the guests came up to congratulate the happy couple personally. He couldn't spot the tall man anywhere and hoped that maybe he had left.

"Do you need a drink Harry?" Draco asked once it was just the two of them.

"Yeah, that would be great," Harry replied gratefully.

"You didn't mind about the announcement did you?" Draco asked quietly. "I know you hate that sort of thing."

"And you love it," Harry chided with a grin. "I put up with a lot for you Malfoy."

Draco smirked and kissed Harry's left hand, glancing at the engagement ring. "Looks good on you love," he said approvingly before ducking off to get him a glass of red wine. Harry smiled affectionately at Draco's retreating back.

Harry glanced over as Ron and Madeline walked back into the room and he quickly waved them over. They got to him just as Draco arrived with their drinks.

"Draco, this is Madeline… sorry I don't know your surname," Harry said.

"Spinnet," Madeline supplied promptly as she shook Draco's hand.

"Oh, are you related to Alicia?" Harry asked, recognizing the name from Hogwarts.

"Yeah, she's my younger sister."

"Oh so do you play quidditch as well?" Draco asked, remembering her sister from the Gryffindor team.

Madeline laughed. "No, not at all; she was the co-ordinated one in the family and I have two left feet when it comes to anything physical."

Harry took a sip of wine and then cursed when a large amount of red wine somehow escaped from his glass and splattered on his white shirt.

"Can't take you anywhere Potter," Draco said, watching Harry swipe uselessly at the spreading stain with his one good hand.

Harry sighed and handed the glass back. "I'll be right back," he said in irritation.

"Don't be long," Ron called as Harry turned to run upstairs. "Pudding will be out soon!"

Harry jogged up the stairs to the master bedroom and quickly strode over to his wardrobe to grab a clean shirt. He was halfway through unbuttoning his stained shirt when he felt as though he were being watched.

Harry swung around just as Lance came up behind him and placed a hand on either side of the wardrobe doors, pinning Harry in place.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded, not liking the wild look in Lance's blue eyes.

Lance leaned in and smelled Harry's hair. "Ah… you smell delicious my love."

"What is wrong with you?" Harry hissed, placing his left hand on Lance's chest and pushing him back. "Get away from me. I told you, it's over."

Lance grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and peered at the shining engagement ring. "What about our little deal Harry?" he asked menacingly, eyes still on the ring.

Harry frowned as the strong smell of alcohol wafted over him. Lance was obviously past the point of caring about appearances. "It's off," Harry replied carefully. "I don't care what you do, I can't live like this anymore."

Lance's eyes flashed. "It's not up to you Harry," he replied threateningly. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Harry glared, suddenly furious. "Get it through your head; I don't want to see you ever again so fuck off!"

Lance blinked, his eyes attempting to focus in their intoxicated state. "But… you love me Harry and I love you. You can't deny it."

Harry gaped. The man was beyond deluded.

Lance licked his lips as his eyes roved up and down Harry's body, taking in the half open shirt and the smooth planes of Harry's chest. "How about one last deal?" he suggested eagerly. "Let me have you one last time, right now, and then we go our separate ways? I won't ever tell Malfoy a thing."

Harry paused, considering it for a split second before shaking his head. "No, I love Draco and I won't do this to him anymore. Now get your hands off of me."

Lance's eyes narrowed furiously and Harry didn't have time to react before the man grabbed his shirt front and spun him around, shoving him so hard that he fell backwards onto the king-sized bed.

Harry gasped as Lance quickly straddled him and trapped him by leaning all of his weight onto his upper body, causing Harry to cry out as he pressed against his bandaged arm.

"Get off of me!" Harry roared, feeling impotent with one useless arm and Lance's heavier frame holding him down.

Lance reared back and slapped him hard across the cheek, causing stars to flash in front of Harry's eyes. "Shut up! Just be quiet and it will all be over soon."

Harry blinked in shock at the pain that seared across his cheek. He turned his head away and whimpered as Lance roughly reached for the zip on his trousers. "No…" he pleaded, suddenly desperate. "Don't."

Lance sneered as he slid his right hand to Harry's throat and squeezed ominously. "I said be quiet," he warned.

Harry cried out again as Lance leaned on his fragile arm and the bone gave way with a sickening crack. "Get off of me!" Harry screamed ineffectually, screwing his eyes shut against the nightmare that was playing out.

Lance's eyes gleamed wildly as he shoved Harry's trousers down to his knees. "Now be a good little whore and spread your legs," he commanded.

A flash of green light exploded in the room followed closely by a loud thunk. Harry opened his eyes and saw Lance pinned to the far wall, held up by green bands of light. Harry turned his head to see Draco standing in the open doorway; wand out and pointed and a ferocious look on his face.

"Draco…" Harry gasped with relief, the trembling in his body keeping him from attempting to sit up.

Draco seemed to come to at Harry's voice and he quickly lowered his wand as he dashed over. "Harry, are you alright?" he asked urgently, looking him over.

"I think he re-broke my arm," Harry replied through gritted teeth.

Draco's grip on his wand tightened at Harry's words and he immediately got up and strode over to Lance. "What the fuck did you think you were doing Waverley?" he demanded forcefully.

Lance opened his eyes, still trying to catch his breath from being slammed against the wall. He eyed Draco with a sneer. "Just taking what's mine Malfoy," he replied breathlessly.

"Harry is not yours," Draco shot back vehemently.

"Harry was once everyone's though wasn't he?" Lance said mockingly.

Draco glared venomously, wondering how the man knew about Harry's past.

Lance's eyes flicked over to Harry lying on the bed. "He's just a whore Malfoy."

Draco instantly pressed the tip of his wand into Lance's throat just under the jawline. "Don't ever say that again."

Lance smirked. "You may have dressed him up and given him back his sight but he's still the same slut that serviced me for months Malfoy."

Draco kept his wand in place as he narrowed stormy grey eyes. "It doesn't matter what you know about his past Waverley, you're still going to prison for this."

Harry slowly sat up, cradling his injured arm to his chest and watching the heated exchange with trepidation. "Draco, let's go," he said weakly. "We don't need to listen to this."

Lance smiled malevolently, his eyes flicking to Harry for a moment. "It's not his past Malfoy, it's his present."

Draco glared. "Rape doesn't count as consensual you piece of shit," he growled.

"Draco…" Harry tried again, getting unsteadily to his feet.

"Perhaps he grew a backbone today," Lance replied smoothly, "but for the past two months it was most definitely consensual."

Harry swallowed; feeling as though the floor was suddenly dropping out from beneath him.

"You're a fucking liar," Draco replied acerbically.

Lance smiled. "Ask him."

"I don't have to ask him."

"Draco, let's go," Harry said, desperately wanting to get him away from Lance.

Draco glanced over his shoulder.

Harry nearly winced at the doubt that suddenly clouded those grey eyes upon seeing his expression.

The Slytherin turned back to Lance and removed his wand. "I'm calling the authorities now Waverley. Your life is over."

Draco turned and walked over to Harry. "Come on love," he said, taking Harry by the left elbow and leading him out of the darkened room.

Harry refused to look back at Lance as he allowed Draco to steer him away and out into the hallway. "Where…?" Harry said in confusion as Draco led him into the second bedroom and sat him on the edge of the bed.

"I'll be right back," Draco said reassuringly. "Wait here."

Harry nodded mutely and watched as Draco left the room, closing the door behind him. Harry tried to calm his racing heart and slow his accelerated breathing. Draco suspected something wasn't right. How could he tell him now? It seemed so much worse in reality, so much more hopeless. He was going to lose everything.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to keep the threatening panic attack at bay.

He clenched his left hand into a fist in his lap, trying to keep it from shaking. The reality of what had just happened settled in quickly. It had been so long since someone had tried to assault and rape him, it was so much more terrifying when it was unexpected and when it was in his own home, where he felt safe. It was like his two lives were trying to merge into one and everything was exploding in his face.

What felt like hours later, Draco re-emerged through the door, closing it softly behind him. He kneeled in front of Harry and pulled out a small vial of pain reliever potion.

"Here take this," he instructed, unstoppering the glass bottle and placing it in Harry's hand. "Sorry I was so long, I had to tell everyone that the party was over, call the Ministry and get Weasley to watch over Lance."

Harry swallowed the potion quickly and set the bottle aside, awaiting his verdict.

Draco searched his face a moment before sitting back on his heels with a sigh.

"Draco…" Harry started, unable to stand the silence any longer.

"Is it true?" Draco interrupted, his gaze not quite meeting Harry's.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yes. Sort of."

"Was this your big secret?" Draco asked tonelessly.

"Yes, but it's not what you think," Harry hastened to reply.

"How could you…" Draco shook his head and lifted pain-filled eyes to Harry's face. "Why Harry?"

"I had no choice," Harry said miserably. "He… he blackmailed me."

"What do you mean?"

"He was going to ruin your company if I didn't do it," Harry said, biting his lip. It sounded so ridiculous out loud.

Draco frowned. "How could he possibly do that?"

"You once said that Lance Waverley could make or break you in this business, I didn't want you to lose everything you'd worked so hard for just because of me."

Draco stood up, suddenly looking angry. "There's no possible way that he could cause me to lose all of my clients but even if that _were_ true, I would never ever want you to be in that position for my business Harry. Gods, I'd rather be out on the street then make you… do whatever it was you were doing with him."

Harry swallowed and absently swiped at a tear that had leaked out onto his cheek. "Don't you think that I know you'd say that? That's why I couldn't tell you. After everything you'd done for me, I couldn't ruin your life like that. I figured that if I could help sustain this lifestyle that we dreamed of then I was contributing too. It's not like I hadn't done it before, it wasn't new to me."

Draco's eyes flared. It was the wrong thing to say. "You're not a prostitute anymore Harry. You have a new life, with me, why would you want to go back to the way your life used to be?"

"I didn't!" Harry protested.

Draco paced the room, unable to contain his aggravation. "You say you did this for me but you had to know that the idea of it would kill me." He stopped and turned to face Harry. "It makes me sick to think of him touching you, being with you like that behind my back. Did he come to our house? Was he in our bed while I was at work?"

Harry looked away, emitting a distressed sob that he couldn't contain.

"Oh my god…" Draco breathed in disbelief. "He did, didn't he?"

"Draco…" Harry spoke brokenly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know what else to do."

Draco covered his face with his hands and Harry was horrified to see tears beneath his slender fingers.

Harry stood and walked over to place a comforting hand on Draco's arm. "Draco-"

"Don't touch me!" Draco cried, practically jumping away from Harry's touch.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise; he felt as though he'd been slapped.

"Just… don't touch me," Draco repeated evenly, keeping his distance. "I can't stop imagining him with you. I just… I think I need to be alone."

"Draco please," Harry cried, stepping towards him as the blond reached for the door.

"Leave me alone Harry," Draco repeated dully, not bothering to turn around.

Harry watched Draco wrench open the door and stride out, leaving him alone in the empty room. Harry turned and sat back on the edge of the bed. His entire world was collapsing before his eyes and it was all his fault. He should've said no from the beginning. He was so worthless, he never should have left Borgin and Burkes, he wasn't fit to live in the outside world, he wasn't fit to be with Draco. Draco hated him; Draco now knew how worthless and pathetic he really was.

Harry looked down at his engagement ring, his heart breaking with the memory of Draco's expression, the loathing that the blond now had for him.

Draco didn't deserve to be put through this.

Harry slowly removed the shining ring from his finger and placed it on the bedside table. He looked at the empty doorway for a moment before quickly Disapparating with a loud crack.


	15. All the Things We Want Eachother to Be

Harry walked over to the grimy window and sat on the window-seat, drawing his knees up to his chest and leaning back against the aging wallpaper. He felt empty and hollow inside; the last few hours having drained everything out of him. He didn't even possess the energy to cry over what he'd lost or what leaving Draco would mean for him.

Harry glanced down at the bronze Grevillea bracelet firmly attached to his wrist. It was only a matter of time before the enchantment set in and the pain of separation drove him insane. He knew that he couldn't just walk away from his relationship with Draco. The only way Draco could be free of him was for Harry to remove his bracelet, which would then instantly stop his heart from beating.

Harry looked back out the Shrieking Shack's filthy window with a sigh. Draco would be fine, the bracelet would just drop from his wrist and he would be free of Harry and his problems forever, still young enough to start over, to find someone new. Someone better.

Harry grimaced at the thought of someone else with Draco. The surge of jealousy surprised him, and only caused him to feel even more remorse for what he'd put Draco through. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He'd put Draco through hell and back from day one of their relationship.

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at the bracelet once more.

Putting friends and family through hell and back was what he did though. Since birth he'd been causing problems for everyone around him. Again he wished that he'd remained at Borgin and Burkes, he couldn't hurt people there; he was the only one that got hurt within those walls.

"Surely death is better than that," Harry muttered to himself, emerald eyes still gazing at the bracelet. "But how…?"

He looked around the small musty room for something sharp, something that could pry the tiny magical prongs from where they were imbedded deep within his wrist. Nothing useful was close at hand so he got to his feet and picked up an old cracked lamp from the floor and returned to the window-seat.

Harry removed his wand from the waistband of his trousers and quickly transfigured the antique lamp into a small razor-sharp knife.

He set aside his trusty wand and held the small knife in his hand, feeling the weight of it in an almost detached sort of way. His right arm was beginning to hurt again, the broken bone throbbing beneath the bruised skin. He could feel his cheek swelling a little from where Lance had slapped him, and he was sure a nice black-eye was forming around his right eye as well.

Harry squeezed the knife in his hand, allowing the metal handle to dig into his hand in a satisfying way. He remembered being so strong when he was young. All those years at Hogwarts when Voldemort was after him and he didn't know who he could trust, never once did he contemplate giving up. Never once did he envision running away from his problems, even when everyone was against him, even when it looked as though he wasn't going to survive the next day let alone the next year of his tumultuous teenage life.

"What's changed?" he wondered dispassionately.

He knew the answer to that. Losing his sight, his friends and his dream job all in the space of a couple of years finally killed his resilience. He'd survived the war and killed Voldemort and still he hadn't been granted a reprieve – until Draco had walked into his life.

Harry frowned. He didn't want to think about Draco. He loved the Slytherin more than he could ever attempt to put into words, and not only because Draco had saved him but because they were simply meant to be together. He loved spending time with him, laughing with him, teasing him, making love with him….

Harry blinked and quickly pulled back his sleeve, exposing the Grevillea bracelet. He didn't want to question his decision. He wasn't going to be selfish. Perhaps Draco would be angry with him for this but he would come to realise that it was for the best, maybe Draco was even now thinking about ways for them to end their relationship. He would never suggest Harry remove the bracelet, he was too noble for that. The old Malfoy might have but not the new caring Draco Malfoy; Harry's Malfoy.

He desperately pushed away the unbidden images of what could have been; of a wedding, of the two of them walking hand in hand down a long aisle and smiling tenderly at each other as they clasped hands in front of an officiate…

Harry slipped the tip of the knife under one of the prongs and pulled up.

The resulting pain caused him to scream in agony. The knife fell from his fingers and clattered to the floor as he collapsed forwards, breathing heavily. After a few minutes, he straightened up and looked at the bracelet. It was still in place, not a scratch on it. Harry scowled in determination as he slipped from the seat and picked up the knife.

He sat down and placed the knife against the bracelet, his hand shaking uncontrollably; unable to inflict that magnitude of pain on himself again. He grit his teeth and tried again and again to make his hand move, to cut the circlet free from his skin but he just couldn't do it, his hand wouldn't move an inch.

Harry wiped his brow with the back of his hand, the cool knife still clutched tightly in his sweaty fist, and then brought the blade back down to his waiting wrist. The tremors in his hand caused the blade to slip a little and scratch against his bare skin.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he watched his skin redden where the knife had grazed him. He stared down at his wrist with wide eyes, a strange buzzing in his ears, filling his head as he stared with only one coherent thought in mind.

Harry took a deep breath and sliced the sharp blade across the soft skin of his wrist.

There was a slight burn and he watched as deep red blossomed out from the cut and flowed outwards in a warm wave of blood.

Harry swayed in his seat and put his hand out to steady himself but his arm simply collapsed beneath him and he fell forwards to the floor.

Lying on his back, Harry stared up at the shadowy ceiling. His vision started to blur at the edges and he thought of Draco as he was dragged willingly into unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered weakly before everything went black.

**. . . .**

Harry felt a strange sense of release flow over him as he flew through a sky of soft white light. He was weightless, as though surrounded by water, yet he knew he was in the air. It was warm and wonderful, with no coherent thoughts or memories to burden him. He didn't feel human, he felt like an otherworldly entity, much greater than human. He wasn't seeing with his eyes but sensed everything with his whole being.

Suddenly something wasn't right. He felt someone calling him back, coaxing this weightless soul that he had become backwards instead of moving forwards. The surrounding atmosphere suddenly cooled as he hesitated in his joyful flight.

It was a voice, a familiar voice that caused him to waver. He couldn't make out words only a beseeching tone full of pain and sadness.

Harry pushed onwards. Clear thoughts were beginning to return and he remembered that he wanted to escape pain and sadness. This journey he was on led to a place where he would be care-free…

"Harry… please….love…"

Distinct words were returning now. Someone was calling to him. Someone his heart couldn't ignore.

Harry stopped moving and remained suspended in mid-air for a moment before he was gently pulled backwards, then moving faster and faster, picking up speed as he was dragged away from the light…

**. . . .**

"…made the news again Harry. I don't think you've gone one year without making headlines mate. I think Malfoy's right about you; you _do_ like being the centre of attention…"

Harry frowned as he slowly returned from an acute unconsciousness, a pressing weight filling his body and settling into every limb. He kept his eyes shut as his mind sluggishly caught up to the present. He didn't feel any pain but he knew he was alive. Had he been dreaming?

With the return of his cognizance came the return of his senses as well and the sharp smell of alcohol and disinfectant hit his nostrils hard. He was in the hospital.

"…but eventually Oliver got his game together and managed to stop them from getting completely slaughtered. I really think Warren is losing his touch…"

Words began to drift into Harry's ears and establish themselves in his mind. Slowly the words began to take shape and make sense, and the voice he finally placed was Ron Weasley's.

Suddenly it all came crashing back in a surge of guilt and anguish; all the emotions that he had been trying to escape returned with a vengeance. Draco and Lance and the mess he was in and the pain he had caused…

"Harry?"

Harry had unwittingly emitted a gasp of distress upon the return of so much overwhelming feeling.

"Harry, can you hear me?"

Harry wanted to keep his eyes closed forever. He didn't want to deal with reality; he wasn't supposed to be here. He refused to be drawn back.

"Harry, if you can hear me I'm going to get Malfoy. I'll be right back-"

Harry panicked and forced his heavy lids open, squinting blearily in the bright hospital light. "No…" he rasped anxiously. Everything was blurry and all the lights had a strange halo around them. He tried to search out his friend's face.

"Harry," Ron said with relief, standing just to his left. "You're going to be okay, mate."

Harry's eyes watered as the bright light stung his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Ron pressed, watching him.

Harry swallowed and blinked, squinting at Ron's familiar freckled face. He searched but could not find any trace of disgust or disappointment there. Perhaps he didn't know the truth.

"Malfoy's at home," Ron continued. "He was finally forced to eat and get some sleep."

Harry tried to speak and had to clear his throat a couple of time. "How long have I been here?" he finally asked; his voice gravelly and thick from disuse.

"Three days."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Ron said, slowly sitting back down in the bedside chair. "The Mediwizards kept you in a coma for twenty-four hours so that your body could recover. Malfoy wouldn't leave your side," he added. "The git didn't eat or sleep for forty-eight hours."

"Why?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I think he blames himself." Ron shrugged. "He wouldn't really talk to anyone."

Harry closed his eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen," he said more to himself than to Ron. "He wasn't supposed to suffer anymore because of me."

Ron fidgeted in his seat, looking uncomfortable. "Harry, I know you've had a rough time of it but I don't think you understand. As much as this is really hard for me to say, Malfoy loves you, like, really loves you. If you had died I don't think it would've been long before he joined you."

Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"He's not mad at you Harry," Ron persisted. "He's mad at himself."

"He _should_ be mad at me," Harry countered roughly. "I cheated on him. Did he tell you that?"

"Yeah he did, but it wasn't cheating though was it?" Ron replied. "I mean, you didn't _want_ to do it."

"That doesn't matter-"

"But it does matter," Ron cut in sharply. "It's not your fault that you were affected by your past. You weren't mentally prepared to function in the real world after leaving Knockturn Alley. You should've been in therapy to deal with what happened instead of trying to do everything on your own. You felt you weren't worthy of a normal life, let alone a great one, and this is the fallout from that; a warped sense of self-worth."

Harry just stared.

Ron smiled, discomfited. "Well, that's what Snape said anyhow."

"Snape?" Harry repeated in astonishment. "Was he here?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Malfoy went to see him after what happened to you and the slimy bastard came here to talk to the Mediwizard in charge. He was also the one who was finally able to force Malfoy to go home and take a break." Ron hesitated and chewed his lip for a moment. "There's also something else I need to talk to you about Harry."

Harry swallowed, not liking the way Ron was avoiding his gaze and shifting in his seat. "What is it?"

"Snape thought it would be best if it were to come from me," Ron replied. "They uh… did a full medical check when Malfoy brought you in and erm…. found something unexpected."

"Cancer?" Harry asked evenly, thinking that that would be so ironic.

Ron's head jerked up in surprise. "No," he laughed uneasily. "Nothing like that."

Harry looked at him, wanting him to just get to the bloody point.

Ron took a deep breath and exhaled, looking at his hands as they twisted anxiously in his lap. "I don't know how to tell you this Harry but… you're pregnant."

Harry's first reaction was to laugh. "What?" he finally managed.

Ron merely nodded in affirmation.

"You have to be kidding," Harry said, still grinning in amusement. "That's not possible."

"It is possible."

"But… it's not," Harry persisted, his smile fading. "I thought it was only possible for men to fall pregnant if they took a specific male fertility potion? I can assure you that I have not been dabbling in fertility potions Ron."

Ron smiled a little. "Turns out you were taking a fertility potion without knowing it."

"What?" Harry said nervously.

Ron sighed and glanced at the closed door to Harry's private room before continuing. "The potion Snape created for your eyesight had a few key ingredients that when mixed had the same effect as the fertility potion, only not as potent. If you take the true fertility potion then it is guaranteed that you will get pregnant on the first night, with the potion you were taking, it wasn't a guarantee - but also not completely out of the question either. You got lucky," he added with an awkward grin.

Harry found he couldn't form a complete sentence, he just stared in shock.

"And Snape didn't know," Ron hastened to add. "Malfoy apparently told him that you two weren't going to be…er, intimate for quite some time, so he didn't even mention it because he didn't think it was going to be an issue."

Harry swallowed, trying to absorb everything as rationally as he could. "Does Draco know?" he finally asked.

Ron shook his head. "No, Snape and I are the only ones that know. We thought it best if you found out first and could then decide what you wanted to do."

"Do?"

"Yeah, whether you wanted to keep the baby or not," Ron paused, "in case it isn't Malfoy's."

And then it hit Harry like a punch to the gut; this baby growing inside of him might be Lance's and not Draco's. He hadn't even thought of that.

"They can do a really simple DNA test if you want," Ron said quickly, seeing the devastation on his friend's face. "It only takes a few minutes and Malfoy need never know."

Harry swallowed and looked down at his stomach, covered by the thin white hospital sheet. He couldn't believe that he was pregnant and had had no idea. He suddenly remembered all those mornings of feeling nauseous, the random mood swings and the too tight clothes. It all made perfect sense now.

He hesitantly placed his right hand on his abdomen with wonder. There was a tiny life in there.

Ron couldn't help but smile at Harry's curious expression. He secretly hoped Harry would keep the baby; he would make a fantastic father.

Harry stared in awe, trying to picture what the baby would look like. "How long have I been pregnant?" he asked Ron without looking up.

"Not long," he replied. "I think about eight weeks."

Harry could feel himself becoming attached to this tiny being within him. He'd only just found out but he already had an overwhelming sense of protectiveness for it. He knew then that he couldn't terminate the pregnancy, regardless of whether the baby was Lance's or Draco's, it wasn't the baby's fault. It was an innocent in all this.

He was going to be a father.

An elated smile stretched across his face and lit his eyes. He looked up at Ron. "I'm going to keep it."

Ron smiled, trying not to look too excited. "You can think about it Harry, you don't have to decide right now."

Harry just smiled and looked back down, observing the slight swell of his abdomen that he hadn't taken notice of before. "I just thought I was getting fat," he joked, causing Ron to chuckle.

Harry looked up sharply, remembering something. "I didn't… I didn't hurt the baby did I?"

Ron shook his head. "Nah, the Mediwizard said babies are pretty resilient things. They checked the baby's health and everything is fine. Just take care of yourself from now on."

Harry leaned back against the pillows with a sigh, his gaze travelling back down to his stomach. "I've been so stupid," he said quietly.

"You had us all pretty scared," Ron said.

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry said, looking up at his friend. "I've been really selfish, haven't I?"

Ron waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're alright. Just don't do it again, okay? This kid needs you."

Harry smiled a little, happy that he'd reconnected with his old schoolmate. He was a good friend to have.

"I need to talk to Draco," Harry said with resolve. "I'm going to tell him about the baby, about everything. No more lies."

Ron nodded with a smile, getting to his feet. "I'll get him. Did you want the DNA test before talking to him?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah, it won't change anything." His smile faltered a little. "Hopefully Draco can accept the baby regardless of who the other father is."

"I don't think he's going to care about anything other than the fact that you're alive and well Harry," Ron said honestly. "You should have seen him… My opinion of Malfoy has changed one hundred percent since meeting him again. It kills me to say it but, he's a good man Harry."

Harry smiled. "I know."

Ron returned the smile before turning and heading out of the room.

Harry settled back with a sigh, eyes once more sliding back to his little "bump." He wondered if it was a boy or a girl, and which one he wanted more. He wondered what to name it, if the baby would have dark hair or blond. He wondered if he would make a good father, he wanted to be a good father.

Try as he might, he couldn't help but hope that the baby was Draco's. He knew he would love it either way but he wanted the child to be a mix of Potter and Malfoy.

Harry glanced over to see a red help button. He chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment before reaching over and pressing it. A nurse appeared within seconds.

"What can I help you with Mr. Potter?" he asked with a smile.

"Erm, could I speak to the Mediwizard who has been looking after me?" Harry asked, not wanting the pregnancy news to travel any further then it had to.

"Of course," the nurse replied with a nod. "She's just at the front desk, I'll grab her before she leaves."

"Thanks." Harry smiled softly. How quickly he'd changed his entire perspective; _he_ didn't matter anymore, now he had a huge responsibility to another little being.

"Mr. Potter, it's good to see you awake."

Harry looked up to see a short plump woman walk through the door dressed in white medical robes. "Thanks," he said.

She walked over to his bedside and waved her wand over him once to check his vitals. "What can I help you with?"

"Ron told me," he replied, fidgeting slightly. "About the baby."

The Mediwizard paused in what she was doing to glance down at him. "And was it good news?" she asked shrewdly.

"Yeah, it was – after I got over the shock," Harry answered honestly. "I was wondering if you could perhaps do that DNA test before my partner gets here?"

The Mediwizard waved away the floating notations that she had been working with. "Of course, I'll do it now." She lifted her wand and began some sort of complicated waving pattern. "It won't tell me the specific wizard but it will tell me the lineage. So if it's between two brothers then I won't be able to pinpoint it," she explained as she worked.

"That's fine, they're not related." Harry waited, too nervous to be embarrassed about not knowing who the father was. He held his breath as she completed the sequence and strange foreign writing appeared.

The Mediwizard assessed the writing then looked down at him. "The lineage is Malfoy."

Harry expelled the breath he'd been holding with relief, a smile making its way onto his face.

"I take it that's welcome news?"

"Yes." Harry smiled, glancing back down at his stomach. "That's very good news."

The Mediwizard dismissed the magical script. "I'd like to keep you here another day to ensure that you're stable and to get some more nutrients into you before you leave. I'll send you home with some prenatal vitamins too which will have to be taken daily."

Harry nodded.

"Did you have any questions?" she asked. "I can give you a referral for a great midwife in your area if you like."

"Yes please," Harry accepted gratefully. "I don't know anything about pregnancy or babies."

"It's okay, you have time," she said, amused by the growing alarm on Harry's face. "Nobody knows what they're doing the first time. You'll be fine. I've met your partner and he seems a very capable young man."

Harry met her kind gaze and felt a little better. "Yeah, he is."

"Well, I'll leave you to rest, and to absorb all this information." The Mediwizard excused herself and exited the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Harry leaned back into the soft pillows with a sigh. He gently stroked one hand over his abdomen as he got lost in thought.

There were so many things to consider; what the baby's first name was going to be, what the baby's last name was going to be, how to decorate the baby's room, what they would need to buy, who they should tell, if it turns out to be a girl, how on earth do two men raise a little girl?

There was a sudden knock on the door and Harry swallowed as the door swung open and Draco stepped in.


	16. And Then I See You Standing There

**16. And Then I See You Standing There, Wanting More From Me**

.

Harry swallowed as the door swung open and Draco stepped in; grey eyes drinking in the sight of him as though he were drowning.

Harry's heart instantly ached at the sight of him. "I'm so sorry Draco," he said, the words pouring forth without a second thought.

Draco was at Harry's bedside and into his arms in an instant. Draco held him in a crushing embrace, blond head buried in Harry's neck, inhaling his scent reassuringly, tears leaking from his eyes and sliding down pale cheeks.

Harry couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips as he held fast to his lover. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." he kept repeating over and over again.

Draco just shook his head, unable to respond, body shaking in Harry's arms as he cried. Harry had never seen him like that before and it made him feel that much more ashamed of his selfish actions.

"I won't ever leave you again," Harry vowed. "I promise. I love you Draco. I love you."

Draco pulled back, one hand behind Harry's neck, keeping him close as he stared intently into remorseful green eyes. "I love you too, you goose. You're my world Harry Potter, I can't live without you."

Harry stroked a hand down Draco's cheek, taking in the dark circles under his eyes and the pale pallor of his face. "I will make it up to you, I promise," Harry said. "No more lies."

Draco nodded. "No more lies," he agreed ardently.

Harry shuffled back a little and held open the blanket for Draco to crawl under. Draco immediately climbed in and they lay side by side, staring into each other's eyes and finding comfort in the other's presence.

"How did you find me at the Shrieking Shack?" Harry finally asked, breaking the silence.

Draco swallowed but held his gaze. "It was the Grevillea magic; I always know when you're in pain."

Harry opened his mouth to apologize but Draco just shook his head.

"No more apologies Harry," he said then continued, "I knew you were in pain but it only lasted a few minutes and then it stopped. I was in Snape's office and I was trying to figure out where to look for you when all of sudden it was as though I'd touched a Portkey. I was grabbed out of nowhere and appeared at your side in the Shrieking Shack. It seems if your life is in danger then I just instantly appear at your side, thank Merlin, though I never want to see you like that again."

Harry just continued to stroke Draco's cheek and hair, hoping to erase the bad memories with his touch.

Draco watched him closely. "Are you…. Are you alright now Harry? I want you to tell me everything, no matter what it is or if you think it will hurt me. All I want is the truth."

Harry smiled sadly. "I think I will be. I feel like such an idiot but I thought…" he paused then pushed on. "I thought that maybe after what I'd done that you didn't want me anymore, that you were disgusted with me."

Draco's eyes closed momentarily. "That's my fault, I should have explained before just rushing off and leaving you. It wasn't that I was disgusted with what you'd done Harry; it was that I felt responsible. I felt responsible for him hurting you, for him touching you against your will. I should've pushed when I knew you weren't yourself, I knew something was going on but I just left you alone."

Harry shook his head. "I should've just told you the truth from the beginning."

Draco smiled tenderly. "We'll just move forward, okay? This relationship is still a work in progress."

Harry chuckled then sobered, wondering how Draco was going to take the baby news. He didn't even know if Draco wanted to _be_ a father. They hadn't even had a chance to have a normal relationship yet and now there was already a baby to deal with.

"Harry, how did it even start?" Draco asked, bringing Harry back to the present. "When did Lance approach you?"

Harry didn't want to think about it, didn't want to talk about it, but if Draco needed to hear how it happened then he would comply. "He showed up after quidditch practice one day at the stadium, ambushed me in the change rooms."

Draco's gaze darkened with anger but he remained silent.

"He said that he knew me from Borgin and Burkes and that he missed me." Harry swallowed, feeling disgusted all over again at how trapped he'd felt at the time. "Then he said that if I didn't agree to see him every once in a while that you would pay for it. It made so much sense at the time and I felt like I had no other choice or risk losing everything you'd worked for… So I agreed and it started from there."

Draco hesitated, looking as though he didn't really want to ask the next question. "Did he… hurt you every time Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he was mental and kept saying that he loved me but he never hurt me until the night of the party. Actually, a few days before the party he was a bit rough but not like that; he was only furious that night because I told him that our arrangement was over."

"I'm glad you did," Draco said fervently. "I never would have found out otherwise. I just wish that I'd gotten there sooner. I came upstairs looking for you and I heard you screaming from down the hall. When I got to the door all I saw was him on top of you… I've never felt so enraged."

"My hero." Harry smiled fondly, stroking Draco's cheek, hoping to soothe the anger from those darkened grey eyes.

Draco blinked and returned the smile, catching Harry's hand and holding it. "I brought you something."

Harry watched as Draco sat up a little and removed something from his pocket before lying back down next to him.

"I hope you'll take this back."

Harry looked down at his engagement ring in Draco's upturned palm. Harry smiled as he picked up the shining ring but hesitated before slipping it on his finger. He met Draco's questioning gaze. "There's just something I have to tell you before I put this on and accept your proposal. Again."

"What is it?"

"I don't really know how to say this so I'll just say it." Harry took a deep breath and released it. "I'm pregnant Draco."

Harry heard the sudden intake of breath as Draco's eyes widened to an impossible size. He would have laughed if the situation weren't so critical.

"How…?" Draco managed to ask in a choked voice.

"Apparently Snape's miracle potion for my eyesight had some miracle side-effects as well. And before you ask," Harry rushed on, "it's your baby Draco, yours and mine."

"I… I don't know what to say," Draco uttered haltingly. "I've never thought about having children before…"

Harry nodded, trying not to look too worried or disappointed in the lack of joy in Draco's expression. He had to remember that he hadn't been thrilled at first either.

Draco glanced up and caught Harry's expression. "I'm not saying that I don't want children Harry, I just… need time to adjust."

Harry smiled, cursing the fact that he could never hide his emotions. "It's okay; I didn't believe it at first either."

Draco was silent for a moment, then, "do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, not yet." Harry hesitated. "Do you want to know?"

"Yes, then we can prepare for it," Draco replied matter-of-factly.

Harry smiled. "So…you want to keep it?"

Draco looked at him slightly horrified. "Harry, of course I want to keep it. This child is a part of the both of us, he or she is going to be so powerful, not to mention drop-dead gorgeous!"

Harry laughed; feeling utterly relieved.

"It was never a question of keeping the baby Harry, especially when it was written all over your face what you wanted to do," Draco said with a smirk. "I just hadn't thought about it before. We've never discussed children."

"I know," Harry said. "I'd never thought about it either, but now that it's a reality I find that I really want it. I really want to be a father and have a child with you. Maybe more."

Draco cleared his throat. "Uh… let's just get through this one first, shall we?" he said nervously. "I don't know the first thing about babies or children."

"You know how to make them," Harry replied coyly, hoping to distract the blond and ward off any potential panic attacks.

Draco's expression instantly changed as grey eyes flicked to Harry's mouth and back, the sudden arousal very evident. "You're not well enough," he reasoned, trying not to jump his partner right there and then. All the intense emotions from the last few days were suddenly cumulating into one big surge of overprotective stimulation. With very little encouragement from Harry, he suddenly needed to possess his lover. Badly.

Harry smiled brazenly as he hooked one leg around Draco and pulled him over on top of him.

Draco let out a hushed moan as he settled between Harry's legs. He quickly put all of his weight on his arms on either side of his shameless partner and looked down into Harry's teasing face. "Gods Harry, you're a bad influence," he breathed out.

Harry smiled as he pulled Draco down for a kiss. The two met in a heated exchange of lips and tongues, exploring and arousing just as much as they were reassuring each other of the other's physical presence. Harry sunk his fingers into Draco's silky blond hair, fisting his hands around the soft strands and anchoring himself as the Slytherin devoured his mouth with hungry moans and breathy gasps of want and need.

Harry suddenly broke from the kiss with a gasp, feeling slightly dizzy.

Draco eyed him a moment before sliding off to the side and lying beside him once more. "I knew you weren't up for that Potter," he drawled.

Harry laughed breathlessly and nodded. "Yeah, I guess not," he admitted.

"I can wait," Draco said as he tenderly stroked Harry's dark hair back from his forehead. "I just want to get you home again."

"One more day," Harry said, linking their fingers together with a sigh.

Draco stared thoughtfully at their entwined fingers. "So… I was talking to Severus and he thinks it would be best if you saw someone for a while, until you get a handle on your new life."

"Someone… like a psychiatrist?" Harry asked with trepidation.

Draco nodded. "Just to help you adjust and perhaps return some of that Gryffindor confidence that you used to possess in spades."

Harry sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Yeah alright," he acquiesced. "I suppose I could use some help. I'm such a mess, aren't I?" he said, looking at Draco with a small smile but the blond could see the sadness in those green eyes.

Draco squeezed his hand reassuringly. "No you're not; you've just been through a lot. Lesser men would have crumbled by now Harry, but you're still here."

"Just," Harry reminded him bleakly

"I wasn't going to let you go anywhere," Draco chided, trying to lighten the mood.

"You saved both of us," Harry said with a watery smile, right hand moving down to his abdomen.

"No more tears," Draco admonished gently as he slipped his own hand down to cover Harry's. "What will this baby think of his famously strong father crying all the time?"

Harry laughed and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. "Good point. All these pregnancy hormones are playing havoc with my emotions."

"Sure they are," Draco teased.

Harry shoved him playfully and noticed for the first time that his arm was fully healed. The healers must have repaired the broken bone while he was unconscious. He wondered what else had happened while he was out of it.

"What happened to Lance?" he asked, sobering.

Draco grinned wickedly. "That bastard is being charged with attempted rape. He's already been relieved of his position as head of his own PR firm. I've heard he's already been replaced as well. He should be sentenced soon and sent to Azkaban within the week."

"Wow," Harry replied, not sure what to make of it, part of him thought it was a bit harsh but another part of him just had to remember the manic look in Lance's eyes the night of the party. He really was going to rape him. "Did… did anyone find out about all the other times? The consensual times?"

"Lance's lawyer tried to play that angle but it doesn't matter if you and he have been sleeping together for years, rape is still rape and it only takes one time for anyone to be convicted, as long as there is irrefutable evidence, which, thanks to me, they have from my pensieve memories; the whole scene with you telling him no and him physically assaulting you."

Harry flushed. "That's embarrassing," he said. "How many people saw that? Was it in the newspaper?" he asked, eyes widening in horror.

"No, love," Draco comforted. "Only the people that needed to see it saw it. It hasn't been released what happened, just that you were attacked in our home and sent to hospital. I don't even know how they found that much out."

Harry breathed out with relief.

"They may want a statement from you at some point but I've told them that under no circumstances are they allowed to bother you here."

Harry smiled. "Thanks," he said gratefully, not feeling up to any Auror interrogations just yet. He covered a yawn with his hand and could feel his eyes drooping dangerously.

Draco smiled as he lay his head down on the pillow next to Harry and gathered him into his arms. "Go to sleep love, I'll watch over you."

Harry smiled sleepily as he allowed his eyes to drift closed. He tucked in as close to Draco's warm side as he could manage, head resting on Draco's shoulder and left arm wrapped around his chest.

Draco remained awake long after Harry had fallen asleep, contemplating their future together with the tiny addition growing safely in Harry's belly. He already felt an overwhelming protectiveness for his fiancé, but now the strength of that engulfing compulsion seemed to have doubled. He knew that he would do anything for his little family. The thought made him smile as he too finally drifted off into some much needed sleep.

**. . . .**

"I know you like the blue one Harry but no beautiful daughter of mine is going to be mistaken for a boy," Draco said flatly.

Harry pretended to pout as he placed the tiny blue jumper back on the rack. He walked past the rest of the boy's racks and headed for the girl's section, trying to maneuver around the crowded shop with his rather large belly.

Draco followed along behind, trying not to snicker at how ungraceful his lover was, now in his seventh month of pregnancy.

"This is overwhelming," Harry stated once they'd arrived amongst the endless rows of fluffy tulle and pink bows of the newborn baby girl area.

Draco smirked and kissed Harry on the cheek, causing a few smiles from nearby shoppers. The locals were now used to seeing the famous couple in their town and though they liked to watch them interact they always left them alone.

"Leave this to me Potter," he said, looking around the array of clothes with excitement lighting his grey eyes.

Harry snorted. "Merlin, you are so gay Malfoy."

Draco laughed as he led Harry over to an overstuffed armchair and helped him down into it. "Just take a seat Harry and I'll be back when I'm finished."

"Fine," Harry agreed, happy to be off of his aching feet. He hated being pregnant; he felt unbalanced, fat, slow and unattractive. He watched Draco making his way easily through the racks of clothes with a loving smile, the Slytherin had said that he thought Harry was even more attractive now and, though Harry didn't believe him for a second, their love life hadn't suffered at all. If anything, Draco was even more insatiable.

Harry spied a nearby area with bins full of cute stuffed animals. He pushed himself to his feet and wandered over to them to have a look.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at the voice and blinked in surprise. "Hermione?"

Hermione Granger smiled shyly and waved, one hand holding tight to a brown and white stuffed bunny. "How are you Harry?"

Harry swallowed, feeling thrown. "Uh I'm good," he replied hesitantly. "Besides being horribly pregnant."

Hermione giggled nervously. "Me too, although I'm only six weeks."

"Wow, er congratulations," Harry said, forcing a smile. He glanced around for Draco but couldn't see him nearby.

Hermione took a step closer. "Look Harry, I… I've been talking to Ron and I know you have a lot going on right now, but I was hoping that maybe we could try to connect again?"

Harry chewed his lip, trying to figure out how he really felt about it. It did feel slightly overwhelming but… having Ron back in his life had turned out to be a blessing, so perhaps…

"You don't have to decide right now," she hastened to add, seeing Harry's hesitance. "Just think about it okay?"

Harry nearly sighed with relief as he felt a familiar arm slip around his waist and hold him close.

"Hello Malfoy," Hermione greeted politely. Harry's pregnancy and his wedding had been in all the papers so none of it was a shock to her, though it was still strange to see Harry and Malfoy together in person. She thought it an odd pairing and only hoped that Malfoy was sincere in his intentions.

"Granger." Draco nodded formally. "You okay love?" he asked, turning to Harry.

Harry nodded, reassuring his worried lover. The blond had been extra protective ever since his stint in the hospital. "Just a bit tired," he said.

"I'll go now Harry," Hermione said, glancing between the two of them. "But think about it okay?"

With one last smile she walked away.

"What took you so long?" Harry muttered as he watched Hermione walk away, same long curly hair bouncing behind her.

Draco smirked. "I was busy."

Harry turned to give him his full attention. "Okay, what did you pick out?" he asked with a smile, glancing at Draco's empty hands.

"It's being delivered," Draco replied mysteriously. "Did you want any of these?" he asked, looking at the stuffed animals behind Harry.

"No, let's go home."

Draco smiled and held fast to Harry's hand as they made their way out of the shop and back out onto the icy footpath, twinkling Christmas lights illuminating their way home through the festive town streets.

"What did you order?" Harry demanded as they strolled along.

Draco chuckled. "Just a few things to get us started my love."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "You ordered everything they had didn't you?"

"Not _everything_," Draco replied evasively.

Harry rolled his eyes, half exasperated and half amused. "This kid is going to be so spoiled. You're going to make our child into a spoilt brat Draco."

Draco smiled. "That's the Malfoy way Harry."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Yes and look how you turned out."

Draco laughed with him, their breath puffing out in misty clouds in the cold air. "I love you," Draco said, looking down at his glowing fiancé. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our growing family."

Harry stopped and turned on the footpath to look at him. "Me too," he replied, feeling lighter than air.

Draco leaned down to kiss those tempting too soft lips. "Come on Harry," he said huskily, taking his hand again. "Let's go home."

Harry smiled with contentment as he walked beside Draco; one hand on his swollen abdomen and the other firmly clasped in Draco's warm hand.

* There is a short epilogue still to come…


	17. And All I Can Do is Try

"Draco?" Harry called out as he arrived home and slipped out of his raincoat, tossing it haphazardly onto the pile of moving boxes cluttering the small entrance foyer. "Are you here?"

"Harry, thank Merlin," Draco's voice, thick with relief, floated into the foyer, causing Harry to smile in amusement.

Harry walked around to the lounge room and leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. "Is there a problem?" he quipped.

Draco glared at him from the couch, his face flushed and his blond hair in disarray. "Yes," he snapped. "Look at this mess!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Draco holding their naked daughter in his lap as she giggled and kicked with what looked like an explosion of nappies littering the couch and floor all around them.

"It's not funny Madeline," Draco turned to scowl at her.

Harry just laughed harder as he walked over and picked her up. "It's not _her_ fault that her father is utterly incompetent when it comes to nappy changing now is it?" he said in a sing-song voice, smiling down at his daughter. Madeline just looked back at him with her wide grey-green eyes, breaking into a smile at her daddy's playful tone.

Draco's bad mood quickly vanished as he watched Harry with their daughter; he never got tired of the sight of the two people he loved most in the world. "You do it then," he finally said sulkily.

Harry smirked as he gently placed Madeline down on the floor and deftly put a clean nappy into place around her tiny four month old body.

"Sorry," Draco apologized as he sat next to them, gazing down at Madeline with loving eyes as she peered up at her two fathers; seeming to study them with a quiet intensity.

Harry placed a hand on Draco's knee and gave it a squeeze.

"How was your session?" Draco asked, glancing up at his husband.

"Good, much better than last week," Harry replied, meeting Draco's inquisitive gaze. "I managed not to cry this time."

Draco smiled in sympathy. "You're doing great love, I'm so proud of you. Martha wasn't too hard on you then?"

Harry shook his head. "No, she let me take the lead this time, and I suddenly found myself telling her things that I'm probably going to regret tomorrow, but it felt good to unload." He glanced around the room before turning to Draco. "How did the unpacking go?" he asked, raising a brow, knowing full well that the blond probably hadn't touched a thing.

"I can't babysit _and_ unpack Harry," Draco replied. "You wouldn't want me to compromise the safety of our child now would you?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he held out his finger to Madeline and she grasped onto it firmly, immediately trying to bring it to her mouth.

"Besides, Pinkles will be here tomorrow morning, I'm sure he would love to help out."

Harry laughed. "Oh so that was your plan, to wait for the hired help to show up you lazy sod."

Draco smirked as he leaned back against the couch with his long legs crossed in front of him on the wooden floorboards. "Do you still like the place?" he asked, looking around the quaint cottage-style home.

Harry shifted to sit beside Draco, pulling Madeline into his lap as he went. "Yeah I do. Thanks again for understanding," he said to his partner. "I think I'm more suited to a non-mansion lifestyle anyway."

"Yeah, it's not bad," Draco had to agree. At first he had been put off by the size of the home, though beautifully designed it was not the same opulence to which he had been accustomed to his whole life, but Harry had fallen in love with it and Draco had gradually come to enjoy the cozy three bedroom house. Plus, there was no arguing with Harry when he had first mentioned it right after giving birth to their daughter. Harry had wanted to leave their home because of the bad memories that haunted him there, especially in their bedroom, and Draco would have promised Harry the moon at that point with so many emotions running high.

Now three months later they had officially moved into the new family home in Henley, Oxfordshire; a picturesque town along the river that was mostly populated by muggles and just a small handful of wizards.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Harry asked, bouncing Madeline on his outstretched legs as he held onto her tiny hands.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Draco sighed. He'd had the last three months off on paternity leave but it was finally time to return to the daily grind. "I'm going to miss hanging out with you guys."

"But not changing nappies," Harry said with a grin.

Draco smiled, looking around at the scattered nappies surrounding him. "You're more suited to the domestic life anyway Potter."

"I am _not_ the woman in this relationship."

Draco chuckled. "You kind of are Harry."

"Hardly," Harry muttered, stopping his knee bouncing as Madeline suddenly decided that it scared her and looked as though she were about to cry. "Shh…" he soothed, lifting her to his shoulder and rubbing her back.

Draco smiled at the scene. As much as he teased Harry about it sometimes, he honestly thought that they were a pretty even pairing, especially as Harry grew more and more self-reliant as he detached himself from his past. Draco was definitely more assertive where Harry was compassionate but they seemed to balance each other.

"Oh I was speaking to Oliver today," Harry mentioned casually.

"Mmm?"

"Seems Warren was let go."

Draco turned to Harry in surprise. "What? Why?"

Harry shrugged. "Apparently he's been missing a lot of practices, late for games, playing poorly; really distracted."

"They let him go with no warning?" Draco asked. "That seems rather harsh."

"Apparently he had multiple warnings."

"Oh. So Oliver was talking to you because…?" Draco asked, trying not to jump to conclusions.

Harry positively beamed. "You're looking at the new Seeker for Puddlemere United."

"Oh Harry, that's fantastic!" Draco exclaimed, hugging his partner – and daughter by extension. "You aren't starting straight away though are you?" he asked, pulling back and gazing at Harry with concern. "I really don't think you're ready to do anything so physically challenging after-"

Harry put up his hand to stem the flow of overprotective babbling from his husband. While Draco's mother-henning was somewhat endearing, it could also get rather tiresome. "I start practicing with the team in six months, and I won't start a game until I've completed two months of training," he explained. "The new reserve Seeker will take my place until I return."

"Well, this calls for celebration," Draco declared proudly.

Harry's grin was interrupted by a huge yawn.

"Or perhaps we'll just stay in tonight?" Draco surmised. Harry rarely stayed up past eight o'clock these days.

"Why don't you order some food while I put Maddy down for a sleep?" Harry suggested as he struggled to his feet, his stomach didn't stick out nearly as much as it used to but he still felt a little off-balance and ungainly.

Harry walked upstairs to his daughter's nursery as Draco went into the open-plan kitchen and flicked on the muggle baby-monitor that was sitting on the bench. He strode to the telephone and perused the list of local restaurants that offered delivery. He was finding that he was quite enjoying living in a mostly muggle town; they had so many convenient services and interesting shops. There were no baby-monitors in the wizarding world as house-elves were supposed to watch over the infants at all times.

Draco decided on Chinese but paused in picking up the phone when he heard some crying over the monitor. If it went on for too long he always tried to go upstairs to relieve Harry. His partner was such a good father and never complained but Draco knew when he'd had enough and was over-tired or stressed.

Harry's soothing voice crackled over the baby-monitor, triggering a smile from Draco. The blond turned and leaned back against the bench, arms crossed over his chest, as he listened to Harry coo and murmur sweet platitudes to their beautiful daughter. If he was lucky, Harry would start singing to her. Harry would've been mortified to know that Draco heard him singing through the monitor but it turned out the Boy-Who-Lived had a great many hidden talents.

Draco smiled as the crying gradually tapered off into the occasional sob or hiccup, then silence. He picked up the phone and dialed, quickly ordering all their favourite dishes.

As he was placing the phone back into its cradle, Harry appeared, looking tired.

"Come here." Draco walked over and wrapped his arms around him.

"She hates going to bed," Harry said into Draco's neck, closing his eyes with a sigh and leaning into Draco's sturdy frame.

"That's because she knows we're having Chinese down here soon."

Harry smiled against Draco's warm skin. "Mmm….that sounds yummy. Thanks for cooking."

"No problem," Draco replied. It was a running joke that whoever ordered the take-away was the one who cooked, seeing as how neither of them knew a thing about cooking; their huge gas oven might as well have been used for storage.

Harry inhaled Draco's familiar scent that was a mix of shampoo and cologne and something uniquely Draco. It was a heady mix that Harry found both comforting and arousing. He inhaled again and nuzzled into his neck.

Draco's brow quirked at the change in Harry's mood but he wasn't going to question it. Their love life had been pretty much on hold since the arrival of Madeline. At first Harry was too sore to do anything and now he was usually too tired. Draco hoped the arrival of their house-elf, Pinkles, would help Harry get some more sleep, and in turn, feel a little more amorous in the bedroom.

Harry turned his head and their mouths met in a slow caressing of lips. The kiss seemed to go on and on without picking up speed, just a slow burning with the promise of more.

Draco finally broke off breathlessly and tugged Harry back into the lounge room, his grey eyes shining with arousal and a need to possess. Harry's breath caught in his throat; he loved that insatiable look in Draco's eyes.

Draco sat on the plush couch, pulling Harry down to straddle his lap. They instantly resumed the heated kiss, Harry's hands running through Draco's hair as the blond's hands slid under Harry's jumper and roamed over warm skin. This time the kiss was definitely building to something more, as tongues came into play; tasting and teasing, thrusting in and out…

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth as he unconsciously thrust forward, creating delicious sparks of friction between their clothed erections.

"Merlin, I want you so bad," Draco said huskily as he moved his hands to Harry's backside, encouraging his partner's thrusting motions.

Harry threw his head back with a groan, feeling as though he were going to come right in his trousers. "I need you. Now," he managed to gasp.

Draco's hands immediately flew to the fly on his trousers as Harry moved aside to remove his own clothing.

Just as Harry was about return to Draco's exposed lap, sans pants, the doorbell rang.

Draco groaned with frustration. "Fuck, that must be dinner."

"Let's ignore it," Harry replied roughly as he knelt on either side of Draco's thighs.

Suddenly the sound of baby cries could be heard through the baby monitor.

Harry couldn't help but laugh feebly. He closed his eyes with a sigh and leaned his forehead against Draco's.

"I'll get the baby while you collect dinner," Draco finally offered with a disappointed smile.

Harry smiled and looked into Draco's eyes for a moment before reluctantly standing and pulling his clothes back on. Draco stood and zipped up his trousers.

Just before the Slytherin turned to head upstairs, Harry caught his hand and held it. "Later," he said intently, emerald eyes shining with the promise.

Draco smiled and squeezed his hand in return. "Later," he agreed.

.

The End…

.

of Part 2 in the Darkness Trilogy. Look out for the third and final instalment "Lost Stars" in the New Year once I have finished Lost in Paradise.

Constance xx

.

_Then I see you standing there  
>Wanting more from me<br>And all I can do is Try_

.


End file.
